Revenge: Armed With Wings
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: La vida le sonreía, pero no el destino: logró escapar del encierro, sin embargo nada podría haberlo preparado para enfrentar todo lo que pasó en su ausencia. -Basado en el libro de Alejandro Dumas: "El Conde de Montecristo"-
1. Prólogo

Una prometida, un gran futuro, amigos y familia… Robin lo tenía todo. Pero una peligrosa conspiración le destruyo la vida a él y a cuantos amaba. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Y que hará cuando, como el ave fénix, vuelva a saldar cuentas pendientes?

"Armado con alas" es la historia de Nightwing, y de cómo su venganza desato una serie de calamidades que afectaron a toda la comunidad. Porque el armado con las nuevas alas de la libertad, la sabiduría, y el poder, alas que obtuvo tras un largo y espantoso encierro, buscó venganza contra quienes lo destruyeron.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_La venganza es una especie de justicia salvaje_

_Francis Bacon, Pintor. (1561-1626)_

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PRÓLOGO: ****El año nuevo de 1994**

_Madrugada del Miércoles 15 de Septiembre, 2010_

La población latina de Jump City celebraba la independencia de México, al parecer el bicentenario. Si las celebraciones generalmente eran impresionantes, este año eran espectaculares; El barrio latino estaba completamente forrado de adornos tricolores: al alumbrado eléctrico lo habían cubierto con celofanes verdes y rojos, todas las casas y negocios lucían las banderas mexicanas, los marcos de las puertas y ventanas estaban rodeados de cadenas de papel de china, se veían por todas partes rostros pintados con los tres colores de la bandera a la vez que casi todo el mundo estaba vestido de verde, y por las ventanas superiores se aventaban miles de papelitos plateados, dorados, verdes, blancos y rojos que al caer pavimentaban las calles, e incluso la pequeña iglesia católica que había en medio no cesaba de hacer sonar las campanas mientras la multitud danzaba, gritaba y se felicitaba a la vez que en las casas sacaban la botella del mejor tequila y lo compartían entre todos.

A pocos kilómetros de distancia, había una playa, y cruzando esta en dirección al mar había una pequeña isleta, donde una enorme torre estaba siendo edificada sobre una extraña nave espacial que había estado allí estancada durante muchos años. La torre de hecho se estaba haciendo en base a esa extraña nave, dándole a su estructura la forma de una T gigante.

Recientemente, habían llegado tres superhéroes que se habían hecho cargo de la ciudad, y se sabía que vivían allí y estaban construyendo su cuartel general.

No había trabajadores, como la mayoría eran mexicanos a todos se les había dado el día libre. De las tres personas que vivían allí, dos se habían unido a la celebración. Solo una se había quedado. Esa persona caminaba por la torre que estaba siendo levantada, hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos terminados de construir, la enfermería. Se quedo estático por unos momentos, hasta que decidió entrar. Estaba acondicionada para tres personas, tal como él había pedido, con todo lo necesario en caso de una emergencia, desde el mejor instrumental médico hasta medicinas y sueros de los más raros. Camino pasando dos camas de hospital, continuo hasta llegar a la cama que estaba al fondo, donde estaba la única ventana del cuarto.

Una mano enguantada recorría la cama con los dedos.

Sus amigos, las únicas dos personas que le quedaban en el mundo, estaban en la ciudad, celebrando la fiesta de otro país como si fuera propia. El suspiro al pensar que a esa edad no importa el motivo, lo único que importa es celebrar.

—_Esa edad… los jóvenes creen poderlo todo. Pero la vida no siempre es rosa._

Una sonrisa amarga apareció al recordar aquel día, cuando comenzaron a girar los engranes de una conspiración que le había arrebatado catorce años de su vida. Cuando él era joven, cuando la vida era buena, cuando el mismo era bueno, cuando había esperanza y muchos sueños que cumplir.

Bajo la cabeza por el peso del recuerdo.

* * *

_La noche del viernes 31 de diciembre, 1993_

En la atalaya, el satélite artificial más grande del mundo, casi toda la comunidad de superhéroes celebraban el año nuevo. Meseros repartían champagne y bocadillos, todos estaban en sus trajes de superhéroes bailando, charlando y disfrutando, admirando como la Atalaya había sido decorada con los mejores adornos. Una joven, Barbara Gordon, corría por los pasillos, esquivando con gracia y destreza a cuanto superhéroe y mesero bloqueaba su paso, e incluso saltaba encima de ellos, para llegar lo más rápido posible a las enfermerías de la Atalaya. A su paso mientras que varios maldecían otros se admiraban de ver la manera en que se movía, muchos llegaron a compararla con una ninfa, y su belleza le iba muy bien al sobrenombre, su cabello rojo resplandecía como fuego, sus ojos azules encantaban a todo aquel que se cruzaba con su mirada, su traje negro de superhéroe entallaba tan bien su silueta que la hacía más provocadora.

Tras miles de maldiciones y suspiros ella llego a la enfermería que buscaba: abrió bruscamente la puerta y se encontró con un hombre en un traje negro con una capa imponente y una máscara intimidadora, Batman, uno de los más grandes héroes que habían en la tierra, si no es que el mejor. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde convalecía un joven pelinegro, moreno, pero a pesar de todo con el antifaz puesto. Se veía algo débil, pálido, mientras su brazo estaba conectado a un suero de color purpura.

Ella corrió a abrazar a Richard, aunque con algo más de delicadeza.

—Tranquila, ya estoy más fuerte…

Otros dos hombres entraron detrás de Batgirl, ambos rubios, uno de casi treinta años, con un traje verde de arquero, Green Arrow, también conocido como Oliver Queen. Otro de veinte años, de cabello más largo, que llegaba a los hombros, y vestido con un elegante smoking, Jean-Paul Valley, con un pasado oscuro y violento que parecía redimido por su reciente carrera dentro de la comunidad de superhéroes. Sin embargo todavía levantaba sospechas.

—Escuche lo que paso, ¿están bien? —pregunto Jean-Paul.

—Estamos bien Azrael—le respondió Batman—Aunque debo admitir que si no fuera por Robin, estaría muerto.

Esa mañana Hiedra Venenosa había intentado envenenar la ciudad con el plan de distribuir uvas de año nuevo y vino provenientes de un cultivo que ella había envenenado. Por fortuna lograron destruir la fábrica clandestina pero no evitaron un enfrentamiento con ella, donde uno de sus cómplices disparo a Batman. Robin lo salvo… interponiéndose entre él y los diez dardos llenos de veneno de aquellas uvas.

Cuando llegaron a la Atalaya, apenas unos minutos después, Richard estaba extraordinariamente pálido, con la temperatura tan alta que deliraba, vomitando y asfixiándose, en pocas palabras, tan mal que no le daban esperanzas. Por fortuna, Batman era un gran químico, y pudo desarrollar justo a tiempo un antídoto a partir del jugo de uva intoxicada, y contra toda probabilidad, tras horas de convulsiones, fiebre y agonía, el cuerpo de Richard logro combatir al veneno. Ahora ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado.

— ¿Sentiste miedo? —pregunto Batgirl.

—Sí, mucho. —Richard sonrió—Creí por un momento que iba a morir, pero cuando vi a Bruce comenzar a ponerme el antídoto supe que iba a lograrlo.

—Esa edad… los jóvenes creen poderlo todo. Pero la vida no siempre es rosa. —Dijo Green Arrow con amargura. Luego se levanto y se fue con paso agitado, como si la felicidad ajena fuera un insulto para él.

Pero aunque Batman se molestó por la salida de Green Arrow, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a reprocharle, porque le tenían lástima. Parecía que la mala suerte lo perseguía; Hacia unos meses había muerto su esposa Black Canary, justo cuando acababan de casarse. La encontraron en la mansión Queen, debajo del balcón de la habitación de la pareja, con el cuello roto. Pudo haber sido un accidente, pero nadie cabía de su asombro al pensar que aquella gran heroína y acróbata hubiera podido morir así, de una manera tan simple, por lo que salieron rumores de que en realidad había sido asesinada. Después, por malas especulaciones en la bolsa, Oliver Queen había perdido la mayor parte de su fortuna, y su compañía, que ya estaba en crisis, acabo en una situación tan precaria que solo el apoyo que Industrias Wayne evitaba que se fuera a la bancarrota. Y por si fuera poco acababa de perder casi todas sus propiedades, las de México porque al hallarse petróleo fueron confiscadas por el gobierno, y las de Norteamérica para aligerar sus deudas, pero no había sido suficiente.

Endeudado y arruinado, solo le quedaba una casa de campo la cual tenía tan poco valor que ni él la usaba: dormía en su oficina.

—Se ve muy mal—dijo Jean—voy a buscarlo.

Salió deprisa tras él. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Barbara también se sentía triste por todo lo ocurrido: Black Canary había sido una compañera muy cercana, muchas veces habían golpeado y salvado vidas juntas, había sido una inspiración para ella… como Batgirl no había estado muy cercana a Green Arrow antes, pero a veces como Barbara Gordon no podía evitar dirigirle alguna palabra de simpatía o tratar de ayudarlo un poco.

Batman soltó una frase que hizo a los dos voltear a verlo sorprendidos y hacer a Batgirl prescindir de la simpatía.

—Voy a retirarle el apoyo.

—Co… como—pregunto impactada Batgirl.

—Descubrí que la razón por la que su compañía entro en crisis es que derrotamos a Black Mask.

—Pero si Black Mask era la mayor figura criminal de Gotham y su compañía está en Star City…—dijo Dick

— ¿Cómo eso tuvo que ver en…?—continuo Batgirl.

—Black Mask tenía negocios con Oliver. — respondió Batman.

Dick y Batgirl enmudecieron. ¿Green Arrow, una de las mayores figuras de la liga, en tratos con ese criminal?

—Y no era el único. De hecho vendía a muchas organizaciones criminales armas, bombas y químicos peligrosos, sospecho que hasta material para hacer drogas. Cuando Black Mask cayó todos comenzaron a retirarse, hasta que no le quedo ningún "cliente".

— ¡Miserable! —Exclamo indignada Batgirl— ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la cárcel!

Otro corrupto más. A ella le causaban especial repulsión, bastantes ejemplos de policías corruptos conocía a través del trabajo de su padre: En Gotham un policía, un político y un criminal eran básicamente lo mismo.

—No tengo las suficientes pruebas, la única que tengo es lo que descubrí como accionista. Si lo llevo a la cárcel ahora también las sospechas recaerán sobre Industrias Wayne, y un escándalo podría derrumbar la compañía. Necesito encontrar algo que lo deslinde de mi lo suficiente como para que no sea un peligro.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos. —le afirmo Richard, tan furioso como los otros dos. Batman se levanto y desconecto el suero su brazo.

—Ya no lo necesitas, aunque aun te ves algo pálido, descansa, ya asistiremos a más fiestas, recuerda la que se acerca. Voy a la Baticueva.

Sorprendió en Bruce y Richard una mirada cómplice. Batman se fue y los dos jóvenes quedaron solos. Ella se quito la máscara, y movió su cabello con tanta gracia que Richard la miro embelesado por unos momentos. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Richard también se quitó el antifaz.

—Babs—dijo el tomándola de la mano. —tengo dos cosas que pedirte. Son muy importantes.

Ella intrigada se acomodo en la cama. Richard continuó.

—Cuando llegue a la Atalaya en los brazos de Bruce, pensé que iba a morir.

Barbara trato de interrumpirlo, pero él no la dejo.

—Cuando supe que iba a vivir, no pude evitar pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido. Bruce ya tiene cincuenta y ocho, sigue en muy buena forma pero pronto será viejo, Industrias Wayne ya no es tan productiva como antes y Alfred ya no está con nosotros. El es muy solitario, y aunque no lo quiera admitir nosotros somos su más grande apoyo. Es como un padre para mí, me ha cuidado desde la muerte de mis padres, cuando era todavía un niño. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a él. Necesito que me prometas que si algo me pasa lo cuidaras por mí.

—Robin… yo…

—Júramelo, por favor.

—Yo… Lo juro.

Richard beso sus manos.

— ¿Y cuál es la segunda? —pregunto ella.

—Cuando me trajo a la enfermería, desee que estuvieras aquí, para no irme sin verte por última vez. Y eso me abrió los ojos. Sé que somos muy jóvenes, es cierto. Tú tienes veintidós años y yo apenas diecinueve. Pero también es cierto que desde hoy se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Saco un estuche de terciopelo rojo, el cual lo abrió para revelar un anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante oval de tono azul claro de 30 quilates, con otros dos blancos de 18 quilates, uno a cada lado del principal. Era tan hermoso que su vista le robo a Bárbara el aliento por unos segundos.

—Barbara, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella respondió lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo profundamente.

—Sí, claro que me casaría contigo, mi amor—le susurro al oído, y luego mordió su lóbulo causando un estremecimiento a Robin, ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo.

Le encantaba ser mayor que él, era más atrevida por lo mismo, ya que ella tenía más experiencia en muchas cosas. Sonrió al recordar la cara de sorpresa de él cuando Bárbara le dio su primer beso. Robin apenas se movió, y aun conservaba la misma posición cuando se aparto que cuando lo tomo por el rostro para besarlo. Juraría por dios que incluso había mantenido los ojos abiertos.

Quizás podía volver a tener la primera iniciativa… Además, sería una lástima que Dick llegara virgen al matrimonio. Apagó la lámpara mientras comenzó a besar su cuello, y el no supo que pasaba hasta que sintió a Barbara empujándolo a la cama y colocándose encima de él, y una excitante presión en su entrepierna…

—Babs…—gimió él como solía llamarla, y no tardo en responder a las caricias y provocaciones de su prometida.

* * *

_Miércoles 15 de Septiembre, 2010_

Recordó lo que Barbara le había dicho cuando le puso el anillo, después de hacer el amor con ella por primera vez.

—_Vamos a ser muy felices. Te amo y siempre te amaré. _

A la sonrisa amarga la reemplazo una expresión de furia que, aun con la cara cubierta por un antifaz, revelaba odio intenso. La mano que antes acariciaba la cama se apretó en un puño, y en un arrebato de furia, la golpeo hasta casi romperla. Entonces se derrumbo en el piso, y todavía dio un golpe con ambos puños que hizo que el suelo temblara.

—Me lo quitaron todo… ¡Pero ahora soy yo el que les quitará todo a ustedes!

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo y la enfermería, al mismo tiempo que se desataba afuera la tormenta. Hincado todavía, con ambos puños cerrados en los suelos, temblando de ira, renovó su juramento.

—_Me traicionaron_—_Sollozó él mientras yacía en el suelo de su celda oscura y fría, con ambas manos en la cabeza, temblando y llorando por haber descubierto como había llegado a esa prisión, a ese lugar maldito por Dios, aún siendo inocente. _

_Pero no, eso no se quedaría así, la traición no quedaría impune: el castigaría, los encontraría en el colmo de la felicidad, y entonces les destrozaría la vida tal como ellos lo hicieron con él._

_Richard miro al techo de su celda, creyendo hallar a Dios allí. Entonces el hizo su juramento._

—_Venganza…_—_Gimió el joven prisionero, lleno de dolor, mirando hacia el cielo._

— ¡Venganza! —Rugió el hombre libre y ahora poderoso, lleno de odio, mirando hacia el infierno.


	2. Una pequeña conspiración

He aquí el primer capítulo de _Revenge: Armed With Wings_. Me Ya comienzan a asentarse los papeles y a girar los engranes.

Como el libro de Alejandro Dumas, el fic estará dividido en partes. La primera es esta: Traición. Como por interés propio, venganza, furia y miedo, se puso en marcha la tragedia.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Haoyoh Asakura, Alisse, masg, y lightfire por comentar la historia (light, si puedes mandame un correo tuyo, para poder mandarte la espuesta a tu review)**

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía._

Jean Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) Filósofo francés.

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE I: TRAICIÓN**

**CAPITULO I:**

**UNA PEQUEÑA CONSPIRACIÓN**

— ¡Más! —grito Bárbara arqueándose del placer cuando sintió a Robin entrar en ella.

El gimió y no pudo evitar quedarse quieto por un segundo, estaba embriagado de Bárbara, de su sudor, de estar dentro de ella, de ser suyo, la nueva sensación era demasiado excitante como para poder moverse. Pero luego ella abrazo su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo más profunda la penetración, y la sensación se hizo insuficiente. Él continuo entrando rítmicamente en Bárbara mientras ella gemía su nombre, y cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Entonces ella se volteo mientras Robin se aferro a ella, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera, y fue ella quien tomo el control, enloqueciendo a Robin.

Jadeando, gimiendo y gritando, ambos siguieron hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax, ella en un grito y él en un suspiro. Se abrazaron temblando, todavía excitados por la demoledora experiencia.

Richard, jadeando, le susurro al oído a Bárbara:

—No puedo creer… donde fue… mi primera vez…

Y tenía razón. ¡La primera vez de Dick en una enfermería! Ambos estallaron en risas.

—Eres increíble—le dijo el abrazándola-Contigo a mi lado mi vida jamás va a ser aburrida.

—Definitivamente—dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, y ambos de nuevo se echaron a reír. El busco en la mesita de noche la cajita roja, saco el anillo de compromiso que Bruce le había comprado, y temblando de la emoción puso el hermoso anillo en el fino dedo de su primer amor.

— ¿A eso se refería Bruce con "la fiesta que se acerca"?

—Le conté de mi decisión dos horas antes, y quería esperar a estar en Gotham, pero él me dijo que cuanto antes mejor. Se fue y no tardo en regresar con esta joya.

—Se nota que te quiere mucho—pensó Barbara mas para ella misma que para él. Richard solo asintió. Ella beso brevemente sus labios, y sin separarse de ellos susurro-Vamos a ser muy felices. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

Se vieron a los ojos. Él le dio un prolongado beso, lleno de alegría y esperanza, y luego se acomodo en el pecho de Barbara. Estuvieron quietos y en paz por unos momentos, sonriendo, hasta que ella vio como Richard la volteo a ver asustado.

—No... No hicimos nada para evitar…

—Tranquilo—dijo ella sonriendo—Tomo la píldora, no te preocupes Dick.

Richard sonrió, pero luego sintió sus parpados muy pesados. Los abrió rápidamente, no quería cometer la torpeza de quedarse dormido justo después de su primera vez. Al verlo cabecear Bárbara soltó una pequeña risa.

—Yo… lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Es que todavía estabas débil. Tú duerme, yo te cuido.

Richard aspiro el suave aroma de Bárbara, un aroma a canela que lo hechizaba tanto como sus movimientos habían hechizado a su cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía. Robin se abandono al sueño en los brazos de su amada. Bárbara al verlo dormido en su pecho, desnudo, suspiro contenta y satisfecha de sí misma. ¡Más de un año de relación, y apenas habían dado ese paso! Aunque la situación no había sido planeada, era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Su cuerpo se tenso de repente. ¡Con el susto del envenenamiento de Robin, se le había olvidado tomarse la pastilla! Pero luego se tranquilizo, seguro por un día no pasaba nada, además, ¿Qué no estaba a punto de casarse? Sonrió encantada con ese pensamiento de la boda y se quedo dormida ella también en los brazos de Richard, soñando con vestidos de novia, damas de honor, pasteles, regalos, fotógrafos, miles de rosas y una luna de miel por Europa.

* * *

Febrero llegaba con todo su esplendor. Parecía que la primavera que se había adelantado ese año en Gotham. La mansión Wayne estaba convulsionada con los preparativos de la boda de Richard, Bruce Wayne y el comisario Gordon eran amigos muy cercanos, así que la boda les había hecho ilusión (aunque el último fuera más reservado con sus sentimientos).

La futura novia estaba en Star City, a petición de Batman, para buscar una pista o algo contra Queen y encontrar la manera de deslindar completamente a Industrias Wayne. Pero ya llevaba dos semanas de continua vigilancia y no encontraba nada malo en Oliver, de hecho, parecía que eran otros los que estaban lucrando a sus espaldas. Había descubierto que mientras las cuentas de Queen disminuían, las de dos gerentes aumentaban, al parecer sus ingresos eran demasiado altos como para ser justificados por su sueldo. Y sus dudas aumentaron tras un incidente en un evento del alcalde de la ciudad para abrir un centro comunitario. Había sido construido con muy bajos fondos, sin mencionar que todas las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que hubo un corto circuito que derivó en incendio. Barbara estaba allí como invitada de honor del alcalde por ser hija del comisario de policía de Gotham, así que no pudo ponerse su traje de superhéroe, pero aún como una civil pudo sacar a toda la gente del piso inferior y de los patios y salones. El problema fue sacar a la del superior, de hecho, casi pierde la vida.

Ya había sacado a quince personas, la mayoría eran niños, por lo que le dio miedo que uno pudiera haberse quedado atrás. Volvió y al no encontrar a nadie quiso volver a las escaleras, pero el suelo de madera cedió y grito de terror mientras comenzó a caer al piso inferior que estaba en llamas.

Era el final. Iba a morir. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver el fuego…

…Y Justo antes de caer sintió alguien abrazándola por la espalda, y la caída se detuvo. Volteó a ver a su salvador y miró impactada a Green Arrow, que con una flecha clavada en el techo y atada a una cuerda había podido saltar y rescatarla. Cuando emergieron del agujero Barbara estaba temblando, pero él la cargó en brazos hasta llevarla con los demás supervivientes. Al salir descubrieron que el fuego se había extendido a todo el vecindario, y el la dejó con uno de los rescatistas, para ayudar a apagar el incendio. Cuando el fuego fue aplacado, el regreso a donde Barbara y los demás. Los lamentos se escuchaban, todos a mil voces, muy distintos y a la vez compartiendo la misma angustia, clamando al cielo y estremeciendo a Star City. El alcalde, temiendo que la turba intentara agredirlo, se marchó con toda la discreción posible.

— ¿Muertos?-se había acercado Green Arrow preguntando a un policía.

—No, aún no.

— ¿A qué se refiere con aún no? —Preguntó Green Arrow, y Barbara que estaba cerca juró escuchar preocupación en su voz — ¿hay heridos?

—No, pero hay tres vecindarios destruidos y docenas de familias sin un lugar donde pasar la noche, dudo que muchos resistan.

— ¿Dónde viviremos?—pregunto una mujer histérica, al pensar en sus tres hijos sin techo.

— ¡Nuestro patrimonio! ¡Nuestra vida! —lloraba un hombre sentado en el pavimento con ambas manos en la cabeza.

— ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿Dónde vivirá mi bebe cuando nazca?

— ¡Y qué hay de mi madre! Ella está demasiado enferma, si se queda a la intemperie… ¡puede morir!

— ¡¿Qué haremos?-preguntaban todos casi a una voz.

—Reconstruir—dijo Green Arrow con voz de mando-Conozco un par de albergues a varias calles de aquí. Arreglare que les den refugio, y mientras dedíquense a la reconstrucción de sus hogares.

— ¡Necesitaremos millones!

—Los gastos correrán por parte mía, no se preocupen.

Ante esa declaración, los rostros antes angustiados se iluminaron de alegría. Todos comenzaron a vitorear a Green Arrow, y muchos se le acercaron para abrazarlo efusivamente y para saltar a su alrededor. Ahora, las miles de voces habían dejado los lamentos para aclamar al superhéroe.

— ¡Nos ha salvado! —Gritó un hombre abrazándolo— ¡TRES HURRAS POR NUESTRO HÉROE!

Barbara lo miraba sorprendida mientras la gente eufórica gritaba "hurra". Alguien que, aún en tiempos de crisis, era capaz de ayudar a otros no podía ser tan mala persona. La gente comenzó a dispersarse, y Green Arrow también decidió irse. Mientras el caminaba, la volteo a ver, y luego le sonrió. Barbara se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que se había ruborizado. Lo vio alejarse hasta perderse de vista, y luego, ella también partió en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba.

A lo lejos, mientras caminaba, Oliver no pudo evitar comenzar a reflexionar en su vida de los últimos meses. El accidente de Black Canary, tras una discusión, lo había afectado mucho. La forma en que su compañía se estaba hundiendo era humillante. Se sentía terrible, porque sabía que no debía de haberse involucrado con Black Mask, pero por fortuna su sucesor parecía interesado en continuar con los pedidos y eso podría salvarlo. Y esta vez iba a ser más cuidadoso: por debajo del agua le estaba pagando el triple a dos gerentes de su empresa para que ellos se hicieran cargo de los pedidos de su nuevo cliente. Reconocía que eran buenos en lo que hacían, pero no habían sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañar a Batgirl, iba a tener que tomar medidas. No pensaba en eliminarla como habrían hecho algunos refinados del bajo mundo, ya que no era un asesino como ellos, había otras opciones; conocía a otros tres que no le robarían y serian más cuidadosos, los podría poner a las órdenes de los criminales mientras Batgirl detenía a los anteriores y los demás tratarían en negocios más honrados. Estaba decidido a dejarse de moralidades y recuperar su fortuna como fuera.

Pero para que todo funcionara necesitaba clientes, y la mayoría estaba con Industrias Wayne. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Qué Bruce Wayne no era un aliado en los negocios? Sintió esperanza al pensar en hacer un trato con él para compartir clientela. También sería mejor que tuviera varias cuentas a nombres de otros, para que si en una volvía a tener pérdidas, las demás las solventaran sin tener que atravesar de nuevo por esa penosa situación. Recordó que había un grupo criminal al que le habían confiscado un cargamento de plutonio, de eso también podía sacar provecho, conocía un distribuidor en Jump City que podía abastecerlo y venderles para sacar de allí el dinero que había prometido a las familias damnificadas por el incendio. Amaba y apreciaba su reputación de héroe, debía de mantenerla. Además, eso ayudaba un poco a calmar su conciencia y a sentirse bien consigo mismo. Desde que había perdido su fortuna, se sentía más cercano a la gente.

Luego pensó en Barbara Gordon. Ya antes le parecía que ella destacaba entre todas las damas de sociedad, en muchos eventos a los que se había presentado en sus tiempos de prosperidad ella le había parecido atractiva. Y cuando llegaron los malos tiempos, tras la muerte de su esposa, él había notado que ella se le acercaba en las fiestas: le mandaba algo de tomar y a veces le dirigía unas cuantas palabras amables o le presentaba alguien interesado en los negocios.

Y ese día, en ese día, sus ojos asustados lo habían hipnotizado por un momento. Aún recordaba como se había sentido el alzarla del talle para luego estrecharla hacia su pecho para salir de aquella trampa de fuego. Como al bajarla cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro la parte desnuda de su brazo había rozado una pierna de la joven. Y su rostro ruborizado se había visto aun más hermoso de lo que ya era. Además, para hacer lo que hizo, subir al fuego para rescatar a esos niños, debía de ser muy valiente, cualidad que el siempre apreciaba.

¿Acaso no se sentía dispuesto a rehacer su vida?

Por primera vez en semanas sintió que podía volver a empezar. Si, levantaría de nuevo su empresa, y si esta chica le estaba empezando a gustar se acercaría a ella.

—Quizá. Un motivo más para viajar a Gotham.

Queen se permitió sentir que su vida volvería a su cauce, y que todo saldría bien a partir de allí.

Barbara también pensaba. Se había ruborizado, pero no de admiración, sino de vergüenza. Sin saberlo, había entrado en el juego de Oliver Queen.

—Es probable que intentaran inculparlo.

Recordó cuando Dinah le hablaba de su noviazgo con Queen. No lo conocía realmente, ni siquiera se animaba a acercársele cuando se encontraban en la Atalaya, pero los relatos de su amiga le habían dado una imagen de un hombre bueno, interesante, de mundo, y preocupado por los demás.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Barbara Gordon se convencía de la inocencia de Oliver Queen, Richard Grayson salió del ascensor. Caminaba con paso agitado por el pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina de Industrias Wayne. Respiraba irregularmente, como si algo lo preocupara. Debía de ser grave para que a mitad de la noche, cuando apenas había personal, llegara así a la empresa. Apenas llego, cruzo la enorme oficina y hecho una bolsa de cuero al escritorio. Su contenido era muy inquietante, tanto que Richard no atino más que a sacar los papeles que contenía la misteriosa bolsa y guardarlos en un cajón de doble fondo de su escritorio.

— ¡No puedo decirle a nadie, pero es muy grave, si se escapa nos puede matar a todos! ¿Qué hago? —se preguntaba desesperado.

Hasta hacia unas horas estaba muy entusiasmado: había diseñando una modalidad de invisibilidad para los trajes de superhéroes, todo un invento que revolucionaria la forma de operar de los héroes. Deseaba probarla en su traje y luego en el de Batman y Batgirl, sin duda sería muy útil. Había hallado un químico, xenothium, el cual aunque muy inestable era lo suficientemente poderoso para que en pequeñas cantidades fueran una fuente de poder para el traje, y a la vez lo suficientemente noble como para poderlo combinar con otros y evitar que la tela reflejara la luz. Conocía a un proveedor de sustancias químicas raras en Jump City, así que empaco el traje, tomo su motocicleta, y en dos horas llego a Jump City.

Esta ciudad rara vez la había visitado, pero tenía una memoria fotográfica así que apenas llego fue directo al observatorio de astronomía donde operaba el proveedor, Chang, un extranjero que había participado (y se rumoreaba que todavía participaba) en experimentos para gobiernos de distintas potencias. Desde Rusia hasta América. Tenía también muy mala reputación, Batman no lo aprobaría, pero valía la pena tener el xenothium. Se había llevado muy bien con Chang y la venta salió tal cual la planeaba, pero al salir vio a un hombre en una capa dorada recibiendo una bolsa de uno de los trabajadores de Chang. En esa década, las capas doradas eran muy temidas, porque eran las que usaban los seguidores de un antiguo héroe, llamado Magog, el cual enloqueció y trato de dominar al mundo para crear una dictadura. Después lo encerraron en una prisión para supervillanos, llamada Gulag, pero aun la gente tenía miedo, porque en su búsqueda del poder había sido capaz de destruir todo el estado de Kansas, matando a millones. Robin espero a que quedara solo el tipo de la capa dorada, y lo ataco, pero el logro huir dejando la bolsa atrás. Cuando Robin reviso el contenido, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

De inmediato volvió rumbo a la carretera de Gotham, y a toda velocidad paso por la costa, donde se podía apreciar la famosa isleta de Jump City.

_Miércoles, 06 de octubre del 2010_

Nightwing llego a su habitación.

Las paredes eran negras. Miles de recortes de periódicos, papeles, y fotografías, colgaban de las paredes y estaban pegados a ellas.

Camino hasta llegar al cartel del acto de trapecistas de su familia, "Los voladores Grayson". Su imagen más joven e infantil de él le sonreía, apenas y tenia doce años cuando les tomaron la fotografía, aun sonreía al recordar como su madre cerró los ojos tras el flash, como luego le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla, y después su padre le había revuelto el cabello. En prisión había deseado tanto volver a esos días…

Descolgó el cuadro con suma delicadeza, revelando una pantalla táctil del tamaño de una libreta escolar. Introdujo un código, y al hacerlo la pantalla se apago. También la desprendió y apareció un compartimiento poco profundo, pero con papeles muy importantes para sus planes.

Miro al frasco que tenía en la mano. Un líquido rojo resplandecía con luz propia.

—Más vale tarde que nunca.

Metió el frasco de xenothium, pero al sacar la mano un sobre cayó al suelo, y él se inclinó a recogerlo. Suspiró con tristeza al ver cuál sobre era. Extrajo un papel con el logotipo que Industrias Wayne usaba en los noventas. Algo estaba escrito a mano, con letra inclinada y tinta que había sido negra pero que el tiempo había enrojecido. En apariencia era el más insignificante, pero en realidad todo, los últimos dieciséis años de su vida, y al parecer los que le seguirán, todo giro alrededor de aquel papel.

Leyó en voz alta la fecha: 5 de febrero.

No tenía la fecha completa, ¡pero vaya que si sabía en qué año la infame carta había sido enviada!

_Domingo 05 de febrero, 1994_

Barbara y Richard se encontraron en el aeropuerto de Gotham. Se abrazaron y besaron llenos de alegría por el reencuentro, y luego caminaron tomados de la mano hasta una cafetería cercana para hablar de todo lo que les había pasado. Detrás de ellos llego Azrael.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto cortante Richard, haciendo a Barbara voltear sorprendida.

—Quería disculparme. Actué como un tonto el otro día…

—Más que un tonto. —le recrimino el—Empujaste a Bruce y luego me golpeaste.

—Tú casi me das una paliza. Pero no vengo a pelear, vengo a hacer las paces. No pude explicártelo, pero me enoje porque me pareció indigno de Bruce que dejara el traje solo para descansar.

— ¿Qué cosa? —exclamo Barbara.

—No te preocupes, tú serás la esposa del nuevo Batman. Admito que me puse un poco celoso Richard, pero también admito que tú eres un mejor héroe que yo, solo que demasiado joven. En fin, es Bruce y debe de saber lo que hace. —Suspiró— ¿Amigos de nuevo?

Azrael alzo la mano, como él solía hacer cuando cerraba un trato en Industrias Wayne, donde también trabajaba para Bruce. Richard se convenció de sus buenas intenciones y apretó su mano, a lo que Jean le dirigió una sonrisa que, aunque en apariencia conciliadora, hizo que un terrible presentimiento le llegara a Barbara. Sintió el escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras él se iba. Le contó su impresión a Richard.

—No te preocupes, creo que lo que pasa es que todavía está enojado conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué iba a estar enojado contigo amor? Además, ¿Qué es todo eso de que Bruce se retira?

Él le confirmo, para la enorme sorpresa de ella, que Bruce había decidido dejar la capa, y de cómo ahora Richard iba a ser Batman. Bárbara comenzó a felicitarlo, pero la sonrisa se congelo cuando le conto de la escena que había hecho Azrael.

* * *

Jean-Paul Valley y Richard Grayson estaban cenando en la mansión Wayne. Bruce los había mandado llamar. Al llegar les sorprendió ver que además de la cena estaba la máscara y capa de Batman en la mesa. Bruce acariciaba la tela con las manos, con aire reflexivo, y aun continuo un rato hasta que con una seña les indico a los jóvenes que se sentaran a comer. Tras un cuarto de hora, al fin hablo.

— La compañía necesita que le dedique mi tiempo completo, y mi cuerpo ya no es tan fuerte y ágil como antes. Siento que es hora de dejar el manto.

Los cubiertos de los dos chicos cayeron a los platos, haciendo eco en el corazón fuerte de Bruce Wayne.

— ¿Pero, quien va a ser Batman? —pregunto Richard, y los ojos de Azrael brillaron con una secreta alegría. Ya sospechaba que Bruce tomara esa decisión, y esperaba que lo eligiera a él para ser el nuevo Batman.

La respuesta fue totalmente inesperada.

—Tú—dijo Bruce mirando a Richard.

Richard y Azrael enmudecieron por la noticia, aunque por razones totalmente distintas.

—Eres la persona más digna que conozco de portar el traje. Necesito saber si después de tu boda con Barbara tú puedes hacerte cargo y ser mi sucesor.

Richard no podía creerlo, y miró impresionado la máscara por unos momentos. Él siempre había soñado con un día suceder a Batman, casi desde que comenzó a golpear a los criminales de Gotham cuando apenas tenía trece años. No le gustaba pensar en eso porque creía que para que Bruce dejara la capa tendría que pasar algo terrible, quizás hasta su muerte. Fue un alivio interno que solo deseara retirarse para levantar Industrias Wayne.

Pero otra persona sintió como la furia le cerraba la garganta. Aún así, su expresión expresaba lo que quería gritar: la ira enrojeció su rostro, sus ojos lanzaron fuego y sus labios se apretaron haciendo una línea blanca. El extraño berrinche no paso desapercibido. Cuando noto que lo volteaban a ver se levanto.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó levantándose de golpe y dándole un empujón a Bruce por el pecho, haciéndolo caer.

Richard, casi ciego de ira por lo que Jean se había atrevido a hacer, le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer contra una silla, la cual se rompió por el impacto. Muy adolorido, Jean trató de incorporarse. Richard se acercó a él con un aire amenazador que le inspiró miedo.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Bruce Wayne con la voz del trueno.

Jean aprovecho para incorporarse y salir a tropezones, de la sala. Mientras, Richard se calmaba.

* * *

El relato fue dramático. Sin embargo no le contó de lo que ocurrió en Jump City y la extraña carpeta. En cambio ella le habló de su experiencia en Star City.

—Estuve investigando, ¿sabes? dudo que el haya sido culpable.

—¿Estás segura?

—Hubieras visto lo que yo vi. No creo que Bruce pudiera equivocarse así, pero voy a darle un voto de confianza.

Ambos estuvieron unos momentos en silencio. Richard pensó en sacar el tema de los papeles, pero no estaba seguro todavía de lo que había leído. Meditó unos segundos más sobre el asunto de Star City.

—¿Y exactamente que viste Babs? —Preguntó para conocer más detalles pero ella no respondió, estaba mirando distraídamente a las demás mesas. Barbara de pronto de ponía así, ausente. ¿Qué la estaría preocupando?

Después su rostro se altero, y perdió el equilibrio. Richard apenas alcanzo a sostenerla, y vio que ella estaba muy pálida y mareada, al parecer también iba a darle nauseas si no se sentaba. La recostó en una silla de la mesa más cercana y la sostuvo contra su pecho por unos minutos, hasta que ella se recuperó.

Después apareció por la puerta Chang. Richard no evitó el fijarse en él y verlo llegar hasta una mesa donde, para su sorpresa, estaba Oliver Queen, quien llevaba una maleta negra. Barbara aun estaba demasiado desorientada para notar eso. Richard vio como les llevaron una botella de vino y Chang entre risas comenzaba a beber. Aún así la reunión parecía sospechosa. ¿Acaso Oliver iba a pedirle a Chang más material para criminales? Volvió a dudar de la inocencia de Green Arrow. Le hizo una seña a Jean-Paul y el asintió y se sentó junto a los otros dos, que parecieron contrariados hasta que Jean pidió más vino. Ellos conocían la identidad de Green Arrow, pero el solo conocía la de Azrael, así que quizás podría sacarle su verdadero plan. Confiando en que su compañero los vigilaría, volvió a concentrarse en Barbara.

A varias mesas de allí, Chang se puso a dormir en la mesa, en pleno restaurante, el vino se le había subido demasiado rápido. Parecía que eso era lo que esperaba Jean-Paul, porque apenas vio a Chang dormir su fisionomía cambio de una alegre y despreocupada a una calculadora y burlona.

— ¿Sabes algo, Ollie? Tu situación va a empeorar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Bruce Wayne va a ordenar que Industrias Wayne rompa todo trato y apoyo comercial contigo. Tu compañía va a quebrar y pronto estarás en la calle.

Oliver Queen estuvo unos momentos en shock, pero luego sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la medula, mientras le costaba trabajo meter aire a sus pulmones. Si eso ocurría el nuevo Black Mask iba a dudar de la inversión y se iba a retirar. Su compañía era lo único que le quedaba, sin eso ya solo le faltaba morir. ¡No, Bruce no podía hacerle eso!

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto él, primero con su voz hecha un hilo, pero después con desesperación— ¿Por qué va a hacerme eso?

Se levanto y golpeo con furia la mesa, haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlo, entre ellas Richard. Pensó en intervenir, pero Barbara se repuso y el prefirió estar cerca de ella, pensando en preguntar después.

—Baja la voz y trata de mantener un bajo perfil, que lo que te voy a decir es un gran secreto.—dijo Jean exasperado.

Oliver se tranquilizo y miro a Azrael.

—Batman es Bruce Wayne.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de año nuevo de la Atalaya, cuando saliste de la enfermería?

—Sí, estaban actuando como imbéciles.

—Batman estaba también extraño cuando te vio. Salí pero me quede a un lado de la puerta porque sabía que les iba a decir que le pasaba a sus adorados pupilos, y escuche que te descubrieron.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo escuché decirles que iba a dejar tu compañía hundirse porque te atrapó en negocios sucios con Black Mask.

Ahora Queen sintió como se mareaba, al grado de tener que sostenerse del borde de la mesa. Estaba acabado. Ya no tenía salvación, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que quedara en la miseria.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? —preguntó, aparentemente preocupado pero con un aire ausente.

—Batman se va a retirar, y le va a dar el manto a Robin, a ese imbécil que ni para defenderse sirve. Yo lo quiero. Así que vamos a hacer negocios.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mira a tu izquierda.

Oliver Queen miró, y vio en otra mesa, casi al fondo, a Barbara Gordon y a Richard Grayson.

—Te presento a Robin y a Batgirl, quienes se casan el 23 de en marzo. —dijo Azrael con una sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutando de la ansiedad de Queen.

Y lo peor de todo era el cuadro que tenía enfrente: ella tomo con cariño el rostro de su amante, y al hacerlo pudo ver su anillo. Ambos se sonrieron, con la típica sonrisa tonta de los enamorados, mientras que Oliver tembló de la ira. Quiso levantarse, pero Azrael lo impidió.

—Guarda tu furia para mejor ocasión.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "una mejor ocasión"?—pregunto Ollie haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Tengo un plan para hundirlos. Un plan donde nosotros recogemos los pedazos. Yo hundo a Bruce Wayne y tengo su capa, tú hundes Industrias Wayne y te quedas con los clientes. Antes de un mes yo seré Batman y tú volverás a ser un millonario.

Queen lo miro impresionado. Ese no era el Azrael que todos conocían, y no le inspiraba confianza

— ¿Y cuál es ese magnífico plan? —pregunto el acercando su silla y preparándose para lo que iba a oír, porque sabía que no sería bueno.

—Robin está investigando una conspiración para sacar a Magog del Gulag y luego atacar la comisaría. Pero en lugar de guardar las pistas en la Baticueva, las guardó en su oficina de Industrias Wayne, y esas pistas son nada más, y nada menos que mapas del Gulag, de la comisaria, detalles del futuro ataque, y nombres de los apoyadores de Magog. Yo redacto una denuncia culpándolo del ataque, tú la envías, después yo me aprovecho de Bruce, y los dos nos comemos su compañía.

— ¿Y porque no la envías tú? Es más, ¿Por qué me involucras en tu plan?

—Porque una vez haya hecho a un lado a Batman, necesito a alguien que me ayude a vigilar a los criminales de cerca, a la vez que tratar con ellos, alguien que me ayude a hacer la situación de Wayne tan difícil que no pueda oponer resistencia a que tome el control.

Pero por dentro pensaba en que necesitaba a quien culpar si todo salía mal. Si el plan fallaba no se iba a hundir con él.

—Podemos recuperar lo que nos pertenece. Y puedes quedarte con la chica.

Alzó su mano hacia Queen.

—¿Socios?

El dudo por un segundo. Su conciencia le pidió que no confiara, que Bruce había sido su amigo. Pero la imagen de Richard con Barbara, y de la mirada admirada que ella le había dirigido cuando la salvo del incendio, ocuparon su mente. Para un hombre furioso contra un rival, sintiéndose ultrajado en todas las formas posibles, y desesperado, esa clase de oportunidades parecen caídas del cielo, por más turbias que fueran. Estrechó la mano de Jean con firmeza.

—Ahora, la denuncia. ¿Eres zurdo o diestro?

—Diestro.

— ¿Y sabes escribir con la izquierda?

—Sí, lo aprendí cuando estaba en la universidad.

— ¿Tienes papel?

Oliver buscó entre los papeles de la maleta y encontró una hoja para oficios de Industrias Wayne. Nada mejor para la ocasión. Saco la hoja y una pluma negra.

—Ahora, escribe lo que te voy a dictar

* * *

Nightwing leyó la denuncia como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

_Un amigo de la ley y la justicia advierte al fiscal de distrito que Richard John Grayson, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, planea un ataque a la alcaldía de Metrópolis para apoyar al ex superhéroe Magog a retomar el control de las calles. Encontrarán la prueba en una carpeta que guarda en su oficina de Industrias Wayne, rotulada "Golpe", en su escritorio, segundo cajón a la derecha, escondida en un doble fondo._

Metió la carta al sobre, con un ademan furioso.

* * *

—¿Eso, no ez, sufidie..ente para que… lo encarce…len? —pregunto Chang.

Ambos voltearon a verlo sorprendido, temiendo que lo hubiera oído todo. Pero estaba tan borracho que dudaban que Chang recordara algo de lo que se habían dicho para el día siguiente. En cualquier forma, Jean-Paul decidió no arriesgarse.

—Tranquilo, solo es una broma, una pequeña conspiración para hacer a todos reír el día de la boda por un pequeño susto. Aunque mejor que no genere problemas, voy a tirarla.—Y hecho el papel al suelo con un rápido movimiento por encima de su hombro.

—bu… bue… buena… eza…-Chang se rio de la broma y de no poder hablar, y luego se volvió a dormir sobre la mesa.

—Pero como la broma es demasiado buena, es aún mejor que la conspiración llegue a término.

Cuando verifico que estuviera dormido, Jean alargo la mano y recuperó la hoja.

—Nosotros tumbaremos a Bruce Wayne.—Declaro Queen.

—Así es amigo. Lo haremos caer a lo más bajo. Y lo haremos por medio de su adorado hijo.

A tres mesas de allí, Richard y Barbara reían, mientras que Oliver Queen y Jean-Paul Valley se miraron con una sonrisa siniestra.


	3. Una gran conspiración

Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews que tanto aportan al fic. Quisiera permitirme contestarles aquí mismo en este espacio:

**Haoyoh: **Coincido contigo en cuanto a la película "La Venganza del Conde de Montecristo". ¡Un asco de adaptación, horrible y muy mal hecha! Aparte de "La Mano del Muerto", no había visto insulto mayor a la obra de Dumas. No fue solo que borraron muchos personajes, no supieron abordar la historia, les quedo hecha un churro telenovelero, empezando por el título. Me esfuerzo con esta historia porque detestaría hacer otra adaptación mediocre más. Sobre Jean Paul el no es inventado por mí, es un personaje a quien un lisiado Batman le da en los noventas el manto mientras él se recupera, solo que Jean Paul enloqueció y se convirtió en una versión brutal de Batman, al grado que apenas se recupero Bruce tuvo que recuperar su traje a los golpes.

**Masg: **Tus reviews no son ninguna lata, al contrario, es un placer leerlos. Yo respeto la pareja de Babs y Dick, y además estoy totalmente en contra del bashing por una simple razón: porque al tratar de mostrar al mundo lo patético que es un personaje de esa forma, el autor solo muestra lo patético que es el mismo. A Jason te lo prometo, tenlo por seguro. Si pensé mucho en el, pero Jason quedo descartado para ese rol porque no haría una bajeza de esa calaña sino que iría de frente a pelear, en cambio Danglars era un total miserable y necesitaba a un personaje que pudiera serlo también. Además, Jason tiene una furia contra Batman y Nightwing que me pareció debía de sacar mejor provecho. Yo leí "Under the Hood" y fue impactante ver el secuestro del Joker y como Jason se aprovechaba de la desesperación de Batman al ver Bludhaven explotar, desde entonces soy fan de él y quería hacer algo más digno para la talla de este antihéroe. Créeme, te va a gustar lo que hare de Jason en este fic.

**lightfire: **Así es el amor, si los hay eternos, aquellos tan fuertes que la vida da sentido solo con ver la sonrisa del ser amado al verte, pero también los que son solo ilusiones. Eso sí, las ilusiones son tan fuertes, que cuando se van solo quedan escombros, algo que se vio mucho en el libro y que deseo reflejar.

Ahora, pasemos al siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Cuanto más siniestros son los deseos de un político, más pomposa, en general, se vuelve la nobleza de su lenguaje._

Aldous Huxley (1894-1963) Novelista, ensayista y poeta inglés.

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE I: TRAICIÓN**

**CAPITULO II:**

**UNA GRAN CONSPIRACIÓN**

_Domingo 05 de febrero, 1994_

Ya entrada la noche Barbara y Richard estaban paseando a toda velocidad por los callejones bajos de Gotham en el convertible amarillo de ella. Los conocían a la perfección. Ambos gritaban de júbilo por la velocidad y la música a todo volumen, haciendo a veces dar al coche un brinco en el aire.

— ¡Eres un suicida! —le gritó ella para hacerse oír en medio del viento y el estéreo.

— ¡Me gusta la velocidad! —Ambos rieron mientras doblaban hacia una avenida con una pista muy ancha, pero llamaron la atención de una patrulla que comenzó a ir detrás de ellos.

—Creo que nos metimos en un problema—dijo ella, pero no había preocupación en su voz, al contrario, al decirlo los ojos le brillaron.

— ¡Entonces escapemos!

Se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, y Richard viró bruscamente dando una vuelta que dejó marca en el pavimento, despistó al policía y arrancó hacia los callejones, burlando a toda velocidad al pobre oficial. Dick aumento la velocidad y aprovechando el impulso enfiló a un callejón y apagó rápidamente las luces, el estéreo y el motor, justo a tiempo para que la patrulla pasara de largo sin verlos. Pasaron quince minutos abrazados, sintiendo el corazón frenético. Finalmente vieron que no los habían atrapado, así que comenzaron a reírse de la peligrosa broma.

— ¿Le viste la cara?

—Nada mal para un niño—se burló Barbara.

—Nada mal para una futura señora.

Ambos de nuevo estallaron en risas mientras Richard volvía a encender el motor y la música. Pero luego vieron que se habían gastado casi todo el combustible.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Es muy tarde y no hay una gasolinera cerca.

—Vamos a Industrias Wayne, lo dejamos en el estacionamiento y nos quedamos en mi oficina. Allí tengo algo de comida y vino.

—Podemos encender velas y cenar viendo Gotham desde tu ventana. En verdad es enorme, ¿tenias que pedirla de toda una pared?

—Me gustan las buenas vistas.

—Como las que te he dado últimamente.

Richard enrojeció y Barbara riendo le dio un breve beso en la mejilla. Tras aclararse la garganta Dick sonrió volvió a poner en marcha el coche.

Mientras se dirigían al edificio la carpeta volvió a su mente. ¿Debía de hablarle de lo que había descubierto? ¿Enseñarle los papeles? La carpeta de cuero marcada con la palabra "Golpe" seguía en el cajón donde la había ocultado, su plan era esperar al día siguiente a que Bruce regresara de un viaje que había hecho de negocios para estabilizar la compañía. Mientras, había investigado varios de los nombres que mencionaban, y había avanzado bastante, pero la razón por la que no se atrevía a actuar por si mismo era porque la conspiración seguía toda una red, había policías y hasta un senador involucrado, e incluso superhéroes que antes habían apoyado a Magog pero continuaban operando. Descubrió una carta dirigida al parecer a quien trató de recoger el sobre, a un tal Zatara, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era o si ese era un nombre en clave. Pasaron las calles ahora con prudencia para hacer durar la gasolina y no volver a llamar la atención. Pero al llegar a Industrias Wayne vieron varias patrullas estacionadas afuera.

—Creo que sí estamos en ese problema. —dijo ella refiriéndose a la patrulla que burlaron.

—Nada que una fianza no pueda pagar. Vamos, arreglemos esto de una vez.

Al verlos, aun y cuando estaban todavía dentro del automóvil, fueron rodeados en segundos por policías. Estos no eran comunes, estaban más armados, mas equipados, y varios incluso entraban al edifico.

— ¡En nombre de la ley!

Algo no andaba bien. Cuando bajaron de inmediato comenzaron a apuntarles con las armas para evitar un escape.

— ¡En nombre de la ley, Richard John Grayson, queda detenido!

— ¡Detenido! ¿Por qué, de que se me acusa? —pregunto él, luego vio a Barbara, igual de sorprendida, hasta que la indignación la invadió.

— ¡Soy la hija del comisario, exijo una respuesta!

Uno de los uniformados se le acerco y declaró con crueldad.

—No se revelan asuntos de estado, niña.

Enmudecieron. Pero luego pasaron de la sorpresa al espanto cuando varios uniformados la apartaron mientras sujetaban a su novio, para meterlo a una furgoneta blindada. Richard no entendía que pasaba hasta que vio luces en el edificio, y noto que una de las ventanas del piso superior estaban encendidas, las de su oficina. ¡Los papeles!

— ¡Tranquila Babs! —Gritó — ¡No pueden hacerme nada, soy inocente!

— ¡Creo en ti, te sacaremos de esta! —gritó ella corriendo al lado del grupo.

— ¡Busca a Bruce! —Batman todavía podía hacerse con la carpeta y detener el golpe.

— ¡Te amo! —Su novia gritó por última vez. Le dirigió a su vez una última mirada, mientras lo subían a la furgoneta blindada.

—También te amo—susurró Dick antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

El corazón de Barbara se rompió cuando la furgoneta se fue. De nuevo un terrible presentimiento la invadió solo que ahora algo le dijo que lo había perdido para siempre. Corrió al teléfono público más cercano para llamar a su padre, sintiendo el pánico cerrándole la garganta, tratando de dominarse para no dejarse llevar por la desesperación…

La música se detuvo.

_Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 2010_

Un centro comercial de Jump City estaba siendo atacado por un joven de cabello gris.

— ¡El sonido del caos! —gritaba mientras todos los vidrios eran rotos. Entonces un disco y luego una explosión a sus pies lo hicieron caer y vió una sombra descender de un barandal del nivel superior y caer frente a él en una maniobra acrobática.

Nightwing estaba cerca y logró llegar rápidamente haciéndose paso entre la multitud que huía y los escombros. Era solo un vándalo, pero sabía que sus otros dos amigos estaban del otro lado de la ciudad atendiendo otra emergencia, tendría que pelear solo. Trató de acercársele para atacarlo, pero el chico reaccionó y con un acorde de guitarra provoco una onda expansiva que impactó a Nightwing, quien a duras penas logro mantenerse de pie. Punk Rocket trato nuevamente de derribarlo pero el vigilante saltó, esquivando el ataque, y lanzó tres de sus armas para romper las cuerdas pero el guitarrista volvió a hacer sonar el instrumento y los bo salieron despedidos en direcciones contrarias. Después apuntó a Nightwing y las vibraciones lo hicieron retroceder. Finalmente el impulso lo hizo caer y rodar por el suelo hasta golpearse contra un coche de exhibición, magullando el auto mientras vidrios rotos le caían por el cabello y los hombros.

—Demonios… —susurró el tratando de levantarse. En eso llegó un adolescente, con estrafalario cabello verde que se le salía por debajo de la gorra, caminando en dirección al vándalo. Punk Rocket nuevamente hizo sonar la guitarra.

— ¡Cuidado!

Otra onda chocó contra él, impactándolo de nuevo. Entonces el joven, casi en un pestañeo, cambió y se transformó en un elefante. Tanto el vándalo como el héroe se sorprendieron, pero Punk Rocket se enfureció y volvió a tocar, y se enojó todavía más al ver al sordo paquidermo mantenerse impasible. Frustrado, subía cada vez más el volumen. El elefante ni siquiera pestañeo, al contrario, solo seguía mirando al guitarrista con un aire cada vez más… ¿burlón?

¡Entonces la guitarra exploto y el alborotador salió despedido hasta estrellarse contra un aparador!

El elefante volvió a tomar forma humana. Nightwing se acercó al chico que había quedado frente al vándalo noqueado, en parte para agradecerle y en parte para ver quién era y como lo había hecho. Se sorprendió aun más: traía guantes grises, una chaqueta amarilla y una gorra, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que no solo su cabello era verde, también su piel. Incluso tenía los ojos verdes.

— ¿Sorprendido, señor? —preguntó el verde sonriente, revelando aparte un colmillo. Miró al alborotador que acababa de derrotar, aprisionado entre tres maniquíes del aparador, y sonrió orgulloso—Tengo poderes, señor. —Nightwing noto cierto orgullo en su mirada.-Antes pertenecía a un grupo pero lo tuve que dejar, señor.

Nightwing le preguntó qué equipo pero el chico solo lo miró unos momentos, como si no hubiera oído, pero justo cuando Nightwing comenzaba a preocuparse su expresión volvió a iluminarse, y saco de cada oreja una bola de pelusa. El chico verde le guiño un ojo y se fue sin decir más que "¡Adiós, señor!"

Mientras Nightwing acompañaba al arrestado hacia una patrulla no pudo evitar sonreír, la situación tenía algo de divertido. Conocía superhéroes que se exprimían el cerebro por las tácticas más elaboradas para pelear contra el crimen, pero ignoraban trucos para enfrentar malhechores que eran tan sencillos que parecían ridículos… ¿A quién se le ocurría enfrentarse a un criminal con pelusa en los oídos?

Entonces varios guardias se hicieron cargo y subieron al chico a una camioneta de la policía, para trasladarlo a un penal. Recordó como lo habían llevado en condiciones similares a Metrópolis, a toda velocidad, escoltado por motocicletas y patrullas, bajado a discreción y conducido a una sala. Dos horas y ya lo habían metido a una celda de alta vigilancia. Se había quedado sin poder dormir, esperando por el interrogatorio, tratando de pensar desesperadamente que decir para no comprometer su identidad secreta, y tratando de no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Y aunque pareció muy lento en realidad fue tan rápido… La espera fue solo de un cuarto de hora, como se entero más tarde.

_Lunes 06 de febrero, 1994_

—Esto es serio. ¿El fiscal ya está enterado? —preguntaba un detective a otro.

—No se encuentra, estaba enfermo, para mala suerte del niño.

— ¿No debería de ser buena suerte?

—No, porque quien se va a hacer cargo del interrogatorio es Trigon.

Trigon era el sustituto del fiscal de distrito, y ya se había hecho notar en la inmensa Metrópolis. Tenía fama de cruel, pero era indudable que tenía un buen olfato: sabía cuando muchos eran inocentes y culpables aún antes de interrogarlos, sabia cuando escondían algo, en sus visitas a las prisiones sabía cuando un prisionero planeaba fugarse, cuando un supervillano iba a realizar un ataque, incluso cuando un superhéroe iba a cometer una negligencia… y fuera lo que fuera siempre llegaba a tiempo para arrestar, castigar, golpear o dar órdenes.

Era un elemento despiadado y prepotente, pero bastante útil y eficiente, y gracias a ello había ido ascendiendo rápidamente en el sistema.

Trigon era también en apariencia era un humano, pero en realidad era un demonio, de inmenso poder. Fingía ser humano porque había sido desterrado a esa dimensión y no quería que intentaran destruirlo de nuevo. Era muy cuidadoso en preservar su identidad, pero aún así tenía fama de ser aficionado al ocultismo y la hechicería, incluso estaba casado con una superheroina cuyos poderes provenían de la magia. Cuando llegó de Azrath a la Tierra había tomado la apariencia e identidad de un hombre de veintitrés años y de inmediato busco fama y comenzó en la carrera de la política y la ley. Le había ido tan bien que a los supuestos veintisiete ya era sustituto del fiscal del distrito. La prensa, sus compañeros y los ciudadanos decían que hacía un trabajo aun mejor que el titular, tanto que nadie dudaba que arrasaría en las elecciones para ser el nuevo fiscal, y ese era el cargo más alto y ambicionado en la jurisdicción del departamento legal.

Con la apariencia de un hombre de veintinueve años, sintiendo sus expectativas próximas a cumplirse, iba con paso decidido, acompañado de otro guardia, uno de los que arrestó a Richard.

—Háblenme de la carpeta y su contenido.

—Aún no la hemos abierto, la dejamos en su escritorio, para que usted lea y juzgue.

— ¿Y el prisionero?

—Esposado a una silla, esperándole.

—Muy bien—dijo Trigon frotándose las manos.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta metálica. Esta llevaba a un cuarto de interrogatorio, uno diseñado especialmente para los criminales más peligrosos. Abrió la puerta y pudo apreciar a un joven de menos de veinte años, con ambas manos esposadas a la silla.

— ¡No sé de que se me acusan! —estaba reclamando al guardia.

Los demonios pueden ver dentro del alma de una persona mejor que cualquier mortal. Era un alma valiente, inteligente pero con un dejo de ingenuidad, y tenía alegría, sueños de formar una familia que había perdido, un trauma infantil, heroísmo e idealismo sincero. No era el alma de un conspirador o asesino.

—Puede retirarse—le dijo al guardia—yo me encargo.

El guardia salió con rapidez. Trigon sonrió al ver que, aunque los mortales no supieran lo que era, sintieran por instinto que debían ponerse a salvo. Además, incluso con apariencia humana, Trigon era capaz de inspirar miedo.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el cruzándose de brazos-A un junior que atraparon en jueguitos de complot.

—Yo… yo no estoy involucrado.

— ¿Entonces le leo la denuncia?

— ¿Qué denuncia?

Trigon tomó un papel de los que había en el escritorio y lo dejó sobre las rodillas de Dick. El leyó un mensaje escrito con pluma negra y letra inclinada, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue el logotipo de Industrias Wayne:

_Un amigo de la ley y la justicia advierte al fiscal de distrito que Richard John Grayson, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, planea un ataque a la alcaldía de Metrópolis para apoyar al ex superhéroe Magog a retomar el control de las calles. Encontrarán la prueba en una carpeta que guarda en su oficina de Industrias Wayne, rotulada "Golpe", en su escritorio, segundo cajón a la derecha, escondida en un doble fondo._

—Nos llegó a eso de las diez de la noche, de inmediato se inicio la investigación y los agentes encontraron la carpeta, exactamente donde se nos indico. ¿Ahora me puede decir como una carpeta de semejante contenido llegó a sus manos?

Richard tragó aire. Supo que sería imposible mentir sin que él lo notara, tendría que descartar la historia que había elaborado, conformarse con alargar la verdad.

—Estaba en un viaje a Jump City cuando vi a un hombre con una capa dorada. Lo perseguí y el huyo, pero dejó eso.

— ¿Y qué más? —Sabía que él decía la verdad, pero no toda la verdad.

—Eso fue todo—Respondió Richard apelando a todo su coraje.

— ¿Y porque lo conservó en su oficina, en lugar de enviarlo a las autoridades?

—Quería llevarlo directamente al comisionado de Ciudad Gótica, para que él se encargara, allí hablaba de dobles agentes y espías en Metrópolis y Gotham, no quería que llegara a las manos equivocadas.

— ¿Y como un simple comisario, que no ha tenido contacto con la realidad de la vida, podría hacer semejante investigación?

Trigon seguía suspicaz.

—Es el único policía honesto que conozco en Gotham.

— ¿Y nada más?

Se desesperó.

— ¡No le importa, lo único que si debería es que soy inocente, están cometiendo un error y ese error puede costar vidas!

Demasiado insolente. Pero iba a enseñarle a no jugar con él. Richard sintió una mano demasiado fría en su cabeza y de pronto un punzante dolor que lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sentía que algo era jalado de su mente, succionado y profanado con violencia, pero después la sensación se detuvo tan súbitamente como había llegado, para luego sentir la mano de Trigon empujando su cabeza. Jadeó por aire, cada vez se sentía más asustado, y Trigon se recargo en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados pero satisfecho, le encantaba el efecto que producía, que la gente le tuviera miedo, así podría hacer con ellos lo que se le antojara, manipularlos y vencer.

_¡Otra de esas capas que se creen guardianas! Es inocente y tendré que liberarlo, pero ya hace tiempo que Batman y Gordon me están colmando la paciencia. Con este niño puedo arrestarlos a todos y exponerlos ante el mundo. ¡Oh, cómo voy a disfrutar esto!_

— ¿Y sabe quién era "la capa dorada"?—dijo Trigon disimulando una sonrisa.

—Hay una carta para ese hombre, no supe a quien se refería, supongo que era un nombre en clave. Hay tantos papeles… ¡Pero juro por mis padres que soy inocente!

—Veamos la carpeta. —dijo, ignorando el juramento, alzándola frente a él y abriéndola, mirando de reojo como Richard contenía la respiración. Sonrió y empezó con la lectura.

Magog se había diseñado todo un plan. Efectivamente, había encubiertos en Metrópolis y Gotham. Qué bueno que había ordenado la mayor discreción, así podía detenerlos sin mayor dificultad y luego hacerse publicidad. Tras varios planos, fotografías y actas llego finalmente a la carta. Richard vio temblar la carpeta, y no le dio importancia al principio. Pero en realidad debió, porque detrás de ese temblor, oculta por la altura del cuero, el rostro de Trigon se había desencajado.

_Querido Zatara:_

_Aun y reo, no dudo que nuestros fines son los correctos, y sé que cuento con tu lealtad. Es de crucial importancia que estos planos sean llevados con nuestros aliados para que el ataque tenga éxito, como por tan largo tiempo hemos planeado._

_Magog._

¡Y ese hombre, Zatara, era nadie más, y nadie menos, que su suegro!

Si alguien veía esto, no solo sería el fin de su carrera, sino que podrían tratar de arrestarlo. Aún no podía presentarse en su forma demoniaca, por lo que casi no iba a poder oponer resistencia. ¡No, el no iba a ser arrestado ni humillado, y mucho menos como humano!

¿Qué iba a hacer? Si alguien se daba cuenta… ¡Debía destruirlo todo, silenciar, matar, lo que fuera necesario!

Vio a Richard, mirándolo interrogadoramente. Entonces, una siniestra idea cruzo su mente. Solo dos personas habían leído el mensaje. Solo él y ese joven. Destruiría la carta, pero era necesario asegurar que el otro poseedor del secreto no hablara. No podía matarlo y atraer una nueva investigación, debía cortar el caso de tajo, lo más rápido posible, y que nadie nunca más se preocupara por él.

Los demonios también pueden sacrificar a inocentes.

—El caso es más grave de lo que inicialmente imagine, pero no se preocupe. Entiendo que usted fue inculpado, también que apenas está comenzando su vida, y voy a ayudarle.

Richard enmudeció, primero por la extraña compasión y luego al ver fuego surgir de la mano del sustituto, y los papeles y el cuero quemándose. ¡Debía de ser un meta-humano! El olor del cuero inundo el lugar, y pedazos cayeron de su mano mientras los papeles hechos cenizas escurrían por los dedos.

—Listo, la prueba esta quemada.

— ¡Es usted un ángel! —exclamó, lleno de alivio. Trigon no pudio evitar hallar divertida la ironía.

—Ahora yo me haré cargo, personalmente, del proceso. Pero antes, para no entorpecer mi trabajo y su salvación, jure no decirle a nadie nada sobre esto.

—Lo juro. —dijo el que habría jurado cualquier cosa.

—Muy bien, ahora arreglaré todo para que salga en libertad.

Dick sonrió por primera vez en todas esas horas de desesperación. Trigon desvió la mirada al ver su alivio y esperanza y salió, para regresar con diez guardias para que lo desposaran y escoltaran a una celda, y el joven sin sospechar nada se dejó llevar a la salida.

Grayson se creía salvado, pero realmente estaba condenado.

—Gracias, también le juro que me acordaré de este favor toda la vida. —le prometió lleno de agradecimiento.

—Lo sé. —respondió Trigon con una sonrisa hipócrita.


	4. Chivo Expiatorio

**Haoyoh: **Gracias por tu review, perdona la tardanza, pero tuve problemas por la computadora que escaparon a mi control (más información en mi profile)

**Masg: **Si hablas de la película "Over the Hood" yo también la vi, ya había leído el comic, pero verlo me gusto, hicieron bien la adaptación y el final que fue un poco triste. Sobre Barbara Gordon siento que abordo a Babs de una forma algo distinta a lo que realmente es, pero esto es porque luego quiero mostrar como el personaje evoluciono hasta una Oracle como la conocemos, más madura y fuerte. Y ahora sobre la pareja, no te preocupes que no se te ha acabado nada, al contrario, te va a durar todo el fic.

**lightfire: **Te lo dejo donde lo terminaste, aunque esto se va a poner más interesante, te lo prometo. Sobre Star te dejo un regalito.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Cuando mejor es uno, tanto más difícilmente llega a sospechar de la maldad de los otros._

Marco Tulio Cicerón (106 AC-43 AC) Escritor, orador y político romano

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE I: TRAICIÓN**

**CAPITULO III:**

**CHIVO EXPIATORIO**

_Domingo 05 de febrero, 1994__…__Tres de la mañana._

Grayson salió del interrogatorio con paso ligero, pero sintiéndose impaciente, necesitaba ir con Bruce, no estaba tranquilo sabiendo que aun estaba esa locura en marcha. Pero también deseaba encontrarse con Barbara, abrazarla, aspirar su aroma a canela, explicarle que había sucedido y rogarle que le perdonara por el susto. Tras haber caminado un infinito número de corredores, los guardias que lo trasladaban se detuvieron y le abrieron una puerta metálica, reforzada, que resguardaba una celda vacía y usada solo con los prisioneros considerados más peligrosos. Richard debió de registrar mejor eso. Cuando entro, lo envolvió un aire pesado y metálico. Volvió a inquietarse, pero las palabras del sustituto del fiscal le dieron esperanzas.

Volvió a pensar en Barbara, y comenzó a extrañarla. Cerró los ojos para ver en su mente sus ojos azules mirándolo con amor y su cabello rojo enmarcando su bello rostro. Imagino su sonrisa prometiéndole que estaba bien y pronto volverían a estar juntos. Pero un ruido del exterior lo volvió a traer a la realidad y al ver la oscuridad de su celda sintió escalofríos.

—Espero no esté muy preocupada—suspiró Richard mientras se sentaba en el frio y duro suelo de la celda.

— ¡Esto es horrible! —pensó ella, cubriendo su frente con ambas manos.

Batman se encontraba junto a Batgirl, revisando cuidadosamente cada dato mostrado en la pantalla de la computadora principal de la Baticueva. Ella lo veía, pero se hallaba a si misma sumida en la desesperación. No sabían aun dónde estaba Richard, de que exactamente se le acusaba, no sabían qué proceso llevaba, y no sabían que mas hacer.

Ninguna información. Ninguna acusación. Ninguna palabra de consuelo. Nada.

— ¿Dices que lo llamaron "asunto de estado"?

—Así es, y se negaron a dar más información. Lo único que vi fue como se lo llevaron, y que habían sacado varias cosas de su oficina.

Bruce se froto la frente, sintiéndose frustrado. Miro a Barbara.

—Antes de irme una secretaria me conto que una noche lo vio llegar a su oficina muy nervioso y tenía una bolsa que no dejaba de apretar. Y según lo que tú me contaste pareciera que estaban buscando algo… También Azrael me dijo que había viajado a Jump City de forma muy misteriosa…

—No creerás que…

—Ojala supiera que debo creer.

Bruce volvió a enfocar su atención en el monitor, y Barbara decidió llamar a su papa para ver si había descubierto algo. Sostuvo entre sus manos el teléfono que Richard le había comprado hacia unos días y sonrió al recordar. Estaba en la oficina de Gordon, necesitaba hablar con Richard sobre un asunto de la boda y Jim le había prestado el celular que usaba, un Nokia 1011, que pocos años después causaría risa al tener casi veinte centímetros de alto y una antena extensible. Era un asunto breve, pero al final la llamada se extendió más de veinte minutos porque muchas veces tenían que gritar para hacerse oír, ya que la calidad del audio también era terrible.

—Necesitas un nuevo…—en ese momento se le había acabado la batería a su novio y ella se quedo sin oír el resto de la frase. Había estado intrigada sobre que era "eso" que necesitaba, cuando al día siguiente llegó un paquete a su casa. Lo había abierto y se había sorprendido de ver un celular naranja Nokia 2100, que recientemente había salido al mercado y estaban anunciando en la televisión. Era mucho más pequeño y ligero que el teléfono de la oficina, de diez centímetros y menos de cien gramos, y su brillo era azul pastel en lugar de verde. Adentro había una nota escrita a mano.

_Lo que necesitas es un nuevo celular. Te amo. Dick._

Ojala pronto pudiera volver a verlo. Marcó el teléfono de su padre.

— ¿Papá, has encontrado algo?

—Qué bueno que marcaste, Barbara. La cosa es más grave de lo que nosotros suponíamos...

— ¡Pero él es inocente!

Al oír esto Bruce aparto la mirada de la computadora y observo atentamente a Barbara.

—Lo creo—respondió Gordon—pero le acusan...

— ¿De qué?

—De ser un agente de Magog.

Bruce tomó el teléfono y le pidió a Gordon una explicación. Una sombra paso por la cara de aquel hombre, usualmente tan fuerte, pero que ahora se veía preocupado, mientras la joven sentía de nuevo su mundo dar una curva. En otro lugar, Trigon examinaba cuidadosamente la denuncia. Le preocupaba saber quién era el delator, ya que quizás también sabría sobre el verdadero destinatario de esa carpeta. Cerró los ojos y dejo la mente en blanco.

—_Así es amigo. Lo haremos caer a lo más bajo. Y lo haremos por medio de su adorado hijo._

— _¿Y cuál es ese magnífico plan?-_

—_Podemos recuperar lo que nos pertenece_

—_Los gastos correrán por parte mía, no se preocupen._

—_Tu situación va a empeorar._

—_Eres la persona más digna que conozco de portar el traje…_

—_Tu compañía va a quebrar y estarás en la calle._

— _¡No puedo decirle a nadie, pero es muy grave, si se escapa nos puede matar a todos!_

— _¡No puedes hacer eso!_

— _¿Por qué va a hacerme eso?_

— _¡Basta!_

Trigon abrió los ojos. ¿Así que todo era por celos? Lanzó una carcajada, le alegraba saber lo miserable que podía ser la humanidad, y se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Un guardia entro y saludo con el brazo a la usanza militar.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el prisionero?

— ¿Ya está listo?

—Así es, señor. En su celda, vigilado y monitoreado por cámara. Solo esperamos sus siguientes instrucciones.

—Bien. Quiero que en media hora lo trasladen, y quiero que lo hagan con la máxima seguridad y discreción.

El guardia se asombró.

— ¿Sin juicio, señor?

— ¡Le recuerdo que mis órdenes no se cuestionan! Además, un juicio no será necesario. Y le recuerdo también que deben ser discretos, de hecho no mencionen al reo que va a ser trasladado hasta que hayan llegado. ¿Está claro?

—Si… Sí señor.

_Domingo 05 de febrero, 1994__… __Cuatro de la mañana._

Le pareció que un nuevo ruido se acercaba.

Esta vez no quiso levantarse del suelo, decidió permanecer sentado, pero cada vez le parecía más que esos pasos no iban a seguir de largo, sino que iban directo a él. Y así fue. La pesada puerta se abrió y una luz deslumbró la estancia. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo ver que la luz provenía de la lámpara de uno de los gendarmes.

— ¿Vienen a buscarme? —preguntó.

—Si—Respondió el guardia.

— ¿De parte del sustituto del fiscal?

—Trigon mismo nos envía.

—Entonces les sigo—Dijo poniéndose de pie. No tenía ningún recelo o sospecha. Dos guardias se colocaron a cada lado de Richard, a su vez que uno se puso detrás de él y otro adelante, guiando al grupo. Volvieron a recorrer varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta metálica.

Le esperaba otra furgoneta blindada. Notó que iba custodiada por una patrulla y seis policías en motocicleta.

—Suba—ordeno el guardia, y Richard se obligó a obedecer. Cuando subió le siguieron los mismo guardias que lo habían custodiado a la salida, y el ultimo en subir cerró la puerta. Entonces la furgoneta emprendió la marcha.

_Martes 07 de febrero, 1994_

Removían cielo y tierra, pero no había indicios del paradero de Richard en ningún lado. Ni Batman, que investigaba a cada involucrado en su detención, que se metía en la noche en cada edificio de cada corporación policiaca, ni Gordon que movía cada influencia y había hablado con el mismo fiscal, ninguno había encontrado nada. Ni un registro de su caso, ni la misteriosa carpeta, ningún juicio, nada. Lo único que descubrieron fue que había sido interrogado por el sustituto del fiscal, pero nadie sabía que había pasado después.

Dos días sin saber. Dos días de buscar y no encontrar. En resumen, dos días terribles.

Pero entonces llegó el escándalo que removió al país entero: en cada noticiero y en cada periódico se publicó la increíble noticia de que el heredero de Bruce Wayne había sido arrestado por participar en una conspiración junto a Magog, en la cual ya se habían detenido a varios funcionarios y superhéroes, que iba a tener lugar el diez de febrero.

Cuando Chang lo supo, de inmediato llamo a Oliver Queen. Tanto él como Jean-Paul estaban en su oficina, discutiendo sobre el siguiente paso a tomar, no les gustaba tener tantos tratos pero estaban demasiado involucrados y tenían que ser cuidadosos. En el escritorio, al lado del teléfono, había varios periódicos donde anunciaban lo que había pasado.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Azrael puso el altavoz. Sin presentarse, Chang comenzó su reclamo.

—Me engañaste Queen, y al fin hicieron lo del otro día, pero no quiero dejar morir a aquel joven…

— ¡Cállate, infeliz! —Gritó Azrael— ¿Quién dice que no es culpable? El sí tenía esos papeles, y los que lo defiendan pasarán por cómplices suyos.

Con el rápido instinto del egoísmo, Chang comprendió lo atinado de la observación. Tras una corta lucha consigo mismo, se decidió por el silencio.

—Esperemos, pues —murmuró, con un dejo de culpa pero sin arrepentimiento.

—Sí, esperemos, si es inocente, le pondrán en libertad; si es culpable, no vale la pena comprometerse por un conspirador.

Chang colgó la llamada. Jean le reclamó a Oliver, quien se removía en su silla.

— ¿En qué andabas metido con ese inútil?

—Necesitaba un proveedor—admitió avergonzado. Miro hacia el teléfono, y luego hacia los periódicos. Había de todos los titulares uno que llamaba su atención. Se veía una foto de Richard y Barbara caminando de la calle, tomados de la mano, y se leía el titular "¿QUE PASARA AHORA?". Era una nota adicional sobre la boda que planeaba la pareja de Gotham y especulaciones sobre su futuro, casi todas funestas.

—Vámonos, no puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo. —dijo con cierto pesar, sintiéndose culpable. Y después sintió urgencia por ver a Barbara, por saber cómo se encontraba, la última vez que la había visto se había puesto muy mal. Se prometió a si mismo visitarla tan pronto como fuera posible.

_Domingo 05 de febrero, 1994__… __Cinco de la mañana con veinte minutos._

Trigón salió caminando a paso veloz rumbo a su casa. Esta vez sí, su suegro se lo ganó. Ya en innumerables ocasiones había tenido que contenerse para no matarlo, pero ahora había traspasado todos los límites. Llego a la puerta de su casa, todavía pensando en cómo enfrentarse a Zatara, cuando vió a una joven vestida de blanco que al verlo comenzó a correr hacia él. Trigon la miró detenidamente, y distinguió a la chica presente en la mente del condenado.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Mi nombre es Barbara Gordon. Soy hija…

—…Del comisionado de Gotham, si, no es necesario que quiera hacerse la influyente conmigo.

—No hable de mi padre por querer destacarme, hable por que supiera quién soy.

—Sé quién es usted.

—Entonces debe saber quién es mi prometido.

Trigon resopló.

—El hombre de quien habla es un gran criminal, y en nada puedo ayudarle. Solo sé que fue detenido por asuntos de estado, y por lo tanto no puedo darle informes. ¿Algo más que usted sepa o quiera saber?

—Se dé que lo acusan—alzó la mirada— y sé que no se encontraba el fiscal así que usted tuvo que haberlo interrogado. Ahora lo que quiero saber es en donde está.

Cuando ella le pregunto por su paradero, tuvo la sensación de que él era el acusado y ella la jueza. Entonces se presento a su mente la imagen de aquel joven, a quien apenas dos días antes había enviado a la mayor prisión del mundo entero. Sintió una punzada extraña, breve, como de remordimiento.

— ¡Exijo saber!

Trigon la miró de nuevo, preguntándose qué hacer. Ya no había peligro, el chico hacia ya media hora había sido llevado a donde jamás podría ponerlo en peligro.

—Estábamos interrogándolo cuando él mismo se delató, saltó y destruyo los papeles. Fue detenido y no tengo más información del asunto.

Trigon aprovechó ese momento de turbación para meterse rápidamente a la casa. No había dado más que unos pasos cuando tembló de la ira y rugió, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia la pared. Le molestaba tanto haber cedido con una humana como tener que esconderse en esa forma.

—Si hubiera estado el fiscal, si hubieran llamado al juez de instrucción, me habrían arruinado. Y todo por esa carta, ¡por esa maldita carta!

De repente, brilló en toda su fisonomía un fulgor extraordinario: se dibujo en sus labios contraídos aún una sonrisa; sus ojos vagos parecían como si se fijaran en un solo pensamiento.

—Esa carta, que debía perderme, labró mi fortuna. Manos a la obra.

Poco después enviaba un fax con una lista de nombres e identidades secretas.

—Quiero de inmediato a todas las personas de esta lista detenidas. Para mañana en la mañana todos deben de estar en una celda, justo a tiempo para convocar una conferencia de prensa. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor, y no quiero errores.

Afuera, Barbara Gordon sentía como se derrumbaba. No podía ser cierto. ¡No podía! Richard era inocente, ella lo sabía.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella se asustó al escuchar una voz, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando encontró a Green Arrow a su lado.

— ¿Que hace aquí?

Él dijo que estaba patrullando por la zona cuando la vio acercarse al sustituto del fiscal, y como no tenía buena fama quiso quedarse a ver si estaba bien. Barbara lo miró por unos momentos. Cuando una persona es presa del dolor, aumenta su sensibilidad, y cuando es presa de la angustia busca desesperadamente alguien en que apoyarse. Además, la culpa hace que veamos al objeto de nuestro remordimiento mejor de lo que realmente es. Sea como sea, ella abrazo a Green Arrow, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, y comenzó a llorar. Queen no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta. Acercó a Barbara a sí mismo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

A lo lejos, una sombra oscura miraba desde la azotea de un edificio la escena…

_Martes 07 de febrero, 1994_

Jean-Paul estaba dirigiéndose a Industrias Wayne. En el camino se había topado con tantos periodistas que tuvo que estacionar el coche dos cuadras antes. La limusina de Bruce salía con dificultad, y a empujones con los reporteros logró abrirse paso hasta llegar a una puerta. Tras un forcejeo con una cámara abrió una de las puertas y se metió.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera creído Bruce? —Dijo Jean-Paul mientras cerraba la puerta—Ya te había dicho que había hecho un viaje a Jump City sin avisar, y también sin motivo alguno, lo cual me pareció sospechoso.

Bruce entonces salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió una mirada penetrante a Jean-Paul.

—Pero, ¿comunicaste tus sospechas a alguien más que a mí?

El otro juró no haber dicho nada, pero algo a Bruce le comenzaba a parecer sospechoso. Finalmente le ordenó quedarse en Gotham a vigilar la ciudad, y el obedeció bajándose en una calle discreta.

Apenas se alejo la limusina saco un celular parecido al de Barbara y marco a Chang, Queen le había dado su número. No debía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—Ya vez el rumbo que va tomando el asunto —Dijo Jean-Paul a Chang apenas contestó y se repuso de la sorpresa— Viste las noticias, ¿piensas todavía en defender a Richard Grayson?

—No; pero, sin embargo, terrible cosa es que tenga tales consecuencias una broma.

— ¿Y quién ha tenido la culpa? No seremos ni tú ni yo, ciertamente; en todo caso, la culpa es de Olliver Queen. Bien viste que yo tiré el papel a un rincón, y hasta creo haberlo roto.

—No, no—dijo Chang— en cuanto a eso estoy seguro, lo ví en un rincón, doblado y arrugado… ojalá estuviera aún allí.

— ¿Qué quieres? Si Olliver lo cogió lo habrá copiado o hecho copiar, y aun sabe Dios si se tomaría esa molestia. Ahora que caigo en ello, ¡Dios mío! quizá fue él quien la envió.

—Pero… ¿sabías tú que Grayson conspiraba?

—Aquello fue una broma, como ya lo dije. Pero parece que dije la verdad al bromear.

—Lo mismo da —replicó Chang— Yo, sin embargo, daría cualquier cosa por qué no ocurriera lo que ha ocurrido, o por lo menos por no haberme metido en nada: ya verás como por esto nos sucede también a nosotros alguna desgracia.

—En todo caso, la desgracia caerá sobre el verdadero culpable, y el verdadero culpable es Oliver y no nosotros. ¿Qué desgracia quieres que nos sobrevenga? Vivamos tranquilos, que ya pasará la tempestad.

_Miércoles, 06 de octubre del 2010_

Nightwing llegó a la torre tras el arresto de ese extraño guitarrista. Escuchó unas voces en la sala y vio que su compañero estaba ya sentado, con el control en la mano, cambiando cada canal sin fijarse realmente en la televisión. Nightwing se dejo caer en el sofá del living.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

—No estuvo mal, solo era un asalto de banco. ¿Y a ti como te fue? —le preguntó.

—No muy bien. Era solo un revoltoso, pero causo destrozos por miles de dólares y tuvo que ayudarme un civil a detenerlo.

— ¿Un civil?

—Al menos ahora es un civil. Tenía poderes y mencionó haber pertenecido a un equipo.

—Cosas más raras hemos visto. —y volvió a concentrarse en cambiar los canales. Entonces una joven se acerco a ellos y se sentó al lado de Nightwing. Ella le paso una lata de refresco a cada uno.

—Gracias.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa muy dulce, y cuando agarro la lata sus manos se encontraron. Ella miró hacia otro lado para evitar que se notara su sonrojo. Nightwing no la vio pero el otro sí, y no pudo evitar a su vez una sonrisa burlona. Por hacer esto había dejado de cambiar los canales, así que cuando volteó a ver la televisión se sorprendió por el documental con el cual había dado.

— ¡Mira!—señaló a la pantalla—están hablando de esa prisión de la que tú me hablaste.

Nightwing miro la pantalla: era una reportera en una costa, señalando al océano.

—…hasta la fecha, por seguridad internacional, se desconoce su localización. Solo se sabe que el Gulag se encuentra en un lugar como este, rodeado por un mar embravecido. Hace más de quince años, un superhéroe perdió el control cuando trato de dominar al país, sin importarle que para ello tuviera que destruir ciudades enteras y matar a cientos de inocentes, hasta que Superman logro detenerlo. Una vez que Kansas fue limpiada de la radiación, la penitenciaria fue completada rápidamente. El Gulag fue construido para encarcelar los más peligrosos e incontrolables de los superhumanos…

La chica exclamó admirada, pero Nightwing sin decir nada se levantó. Conocía bastante el Gulag, si tanto les preocupaba donde estaba él podía decir no solo la ubicación, sino como era el traslado.

_Domingo 05 de febrero, 1994__… __Cuatro de la mañana con cincuenta minutos_

— ¿A dónde me llevan? —preguntó.

—Pronto lo sabrá.

—Pero…

—Nos está prohibido darle alguna explicación.

Richard cerró los ojos y de nuevo perdió el sentido del tiempo. Finalmente la furgoneta se detuvo. Se abrió la puerta y los guardias comenzaron a bajarse, siendo los dos últimos quienes sacaron a Richard. Su primer impulso fue de alegría, porque ya respiraba un nuevo aire, una brisa marina, además escuchaba el sonido de las olas a lo lejos, y eso le daba una sensación de libertad.

Pero entonces, cuando toco tierra, vio a una docena de soldados, acercándose, que lo apuntaban con sus armas. Todos estos rifles tenían linternas integradas por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pero pudo ver que uno de estos hombres analizaba su cara y después hacia un gesto afirmativo. Los soldados se alejaron pero en ningún momento dejaron de apuntarle, al contrario, estaban en una posición de alerta.

—Les pido que me respondan. ¿A dónde me llevan?

Un guardia le susurró a otro.

—A la altura que nos hallamos creo que ya no hay peligro.

Otro guardia se volvió hacia Richard.

— ¿Habiendo sido acusado de conspiración no sabe a dónde vamos?

—Yo… no, no sé nada.

—Es imposible.

Uno de los agentes se impacientó y le señaló al mar.

—Si no está ciego y ha visto las noticias, podrá adivinarlo.

Richard enfocó su vista. Ya había vislumbrado el mar. Pero al mirar más allá noto varias luces, y al concentrarse noto una estructura oscura, enorme, como un domo, pero a su vez rodeado por otros cuatro más pequeños. Entre cada domo había varias luces amarillas, como si fuera un enorme monstruo marino que lo estaba esperando.

De pronto cayó sobre él la verdad. Sintió su cabello erizarse y su corazón detenerse. La trampa del sustituto, la farsa y que no habían querido decirle a donde lo llevaran hasta que estuvieran seguros de que no podía escapar… Su reacción fue tan fulminante que los guardias se dieron cuenta y se acercaron, ahora para colocarle las esposas. Entonces el corazón de Richard volvió a latir con fuerza y pudo sobreponerse a su horror, Richard no era Robin por nada. Cuando sintió una mano tomar su brazo lo sacudió, salto y se elevo con una maroma encima de los guardias. Los soldados dispararon, pero él era más rápido y cayó al suelo mientras las balas seguían en el aire. Comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, pero apareció otro grupo armado de entre los árboles, rodeándolo y cerrándole el paso. Todos se le echaron encima y dos volvieron a sujetarlo, pero de una patada logro librarse de uno y de un golpe con el codo de otro. Trato nuevamente de correr, pero entonces sintió una terrible descarga eléctrica invadiéndolo por su espalda y recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Lanzo un grito por el dolor y al perder el balance cayó al suelo, convulsionándose.

Uno de los hombres lo había atacado por la espalda con un bastón de electrochoque. Aún continuaba contorsionándose, pero cinco hombres lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo cargaron para llevarlo a una lancha a motor. Una vez en ella la mitad del grupo armado se subió a otras lanchas y tanto la primera como las tres de escolta se pusieron en marcha.

Richard había perdido control muscular, sentía confusión mental y desorientación. La descarga había sido terrible. Tanta, que sus sentidos se entumecieron y no sintió ni vio, ni escucho ni pensó. No sintió nada cuando le apretaron las muñecas con pesadas esposas. No escuchó cuando rugieron los motores. No sintió la brisa rodeando su entumecido cuerpo. No sintió cuando la lancha se detuvo. No sintió cuando lo bajaron. No escuchó como lo llamaban "traidor" con desprecio y le decían que le iban a regresar los golpes. Tampoco sintió cuando dos guardias comenzaron a patearlo con rudeza y le rompían una costilla. No sintió como era arrastrado por el suelo. No sintió como era empujado adentro de la celda y comenzó a caer del otro lado, a la prisión, al fin de su vida. Solo hasta que el concreto detuvo su caída pudo volver a pensar y a sentir, pero ya era tarde: el chivo había sido arrojado a la hoguera, y mientras las llamas lo envolvían los pecados de cuatro hombres eran expiados.


	5. Los dos locos

_¡Ay que larga es esta vida! ¡Qué duros estos destierros!_ _¡Esta cárcel, estos hierros en que el alma está metida!_

_Sólo esperar la salida me causa dolor tan fiero, que me muero porque no muero._

_Santa Teresa de Jesús_

* * *

La vida dejo de sonreírle, y con el capitulo anterior quedo cerrada la parte "Traición", ahora empieza una nueva parte: "Desesperación": la vida de Richard en el infierno, una vida que en un punto es más cercana a la muerte.

**Masg:** De si los cretinos recibirán su merecido se tratara el fic, y también si en el camino Richard no se destruye a si mismo. Oracle se me vino a la mente desde el inicio, pero más de catorce años son una distancia muy grande y mucho tiempo para cambiar.

**Chris:** Muchas gracias por el review! Y me alegra que te gustara mi historia, claro que la seguiré.

**Haoyoh:** Te vas a llevar una sorpresa…

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_La injusticia, siempre mala, es horrible ejercida contra un desdichado._

_Concepción Arenal (1820 - 1893) Escritora española_

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE II: DESESPERACIÓN**

**CAPITULO I:**

**LOS DOS LOCOS**

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Richard recupero el control sobre sus pensamientos. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y su pecho era el que más le molestaba. Escuchó una puerta cerrándose con un chirrido y la oscuridad lo invadió.

Sintió miedo.

Halló un sabor metálico en su boca, y tardó en saber que había escupido sangre. Intentó levantarse, pero entonces un agudo dolor en el lado izquierdo de su pecho lo hizo volver a derribarse. Comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar, porque cada esfuerzo por llevar aire a los pulmones era muy doloroso. Se palpo con mucho cuidado la zona por debajo de la camisa, y la sintió inflamada y caliente, de allí supo que debía tratarse de una costilla rota. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando los dientes, logro voltearse y tenderse de espalda al suelo, y al hacerlo el dolor fue tan intenso que se le salieron las lágrimas y su frente se empapo en sudor. Deslizo la cabeza hacia atrás lo más suave que pudo para poder respirar mejor. Tomo valor y lentamente coloco el brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho para inmovilizarlo. De nuevo volvió a gemir.

Miro al techo de su celda, o mejor dicho hacia arriba. No había ni un punto de luz, todo el cuarto era oscuro, y muy frio. Trataba de no temblar, porque cada estremecimiento era un tormento para su pecho, pero por el frio era casi imposible.

La celda estaba herméticamente cerrada, formada por bloques de concreto increíblemente gruesos, y el aire era tan enrarecido, que a veces sentía que le faltaba el oxigeno.

Finalmente, perdió en conocimiento.

Fiebre. Escalofríos. Temblores. Incertidumbre. Frio. Miedo. Dolor.

Richard estuvo un buen rato inconsciente. Quizá no fue solo un rato, pudo haberse tratado de horas, o tal vez días. Despertó y vio el negro pozo donde continuaba, y a lo lejos llego un olor a algo comestible. Pero estaba demasiado débil. Volvió a irse, y luego regreso, y se fue, y volvió, y cada vez que se iba veía la Baticueva, la Atalaya, el circo de su infancia, Gotham, un bosque, y cada vez que volvía se sentía ciego por la oscuridad. Sus pensamientos se confundían, perdía el sentido otra vez.

Pasaron de nuevo las horas o los días, o quizá semanas, y cada vez los intervalos en que estaba despierto eran más extensos. Por la rendija de la puerta se colaba un tenue rayo de luz, que declaraba cuando era de día y de noche, pero aun en el día se estaba en penumbras y en la noche la oscuridad era total. Muchas veces no sabía si estaba volviendo a la inconsciencia, porque veía todo negro, o si de nuevo era la noche. Tampoco sabía del todo porque había acabado allí, sin siquiera un juicio. Ni tampoco porque Bruce aún no había ido a rescatarlo.

A veces sentía las sombras extenderse sobre él, sombras de la muerte, y le invadía un vértigo, el deseo por caer pero a la vez miedo a hacerlo, porque un impulso que lo detenía de la caída y lo obligaba a volver a luchar. Tenía una vaga esperanza de salir. Pensaba en Bruce, que lo necesitaba aunque no lo admitiera, pensaba en Barbara, que lo amaba, y se defendía de las sombras con fuerza.

Pronto también le aquejaron las pesadillas. A veces soñaba que estaban en la boda, el de pie en el altar y mirando nervioso a la entrada de la Catedral de Gotham, y entonces por la inmensa puerta entraba ella con un hermoso vestido blanco envuelta en un velo coronado por una tiara. Sentía la felicidad invadirlo y así como su pecho se expandía, su rostro era invadido por una sonrisa enamorada. Ella también le sonreía. Entonces llegaba a su lado, y él estaba a punto de tocar su velo para ver su rostro, pero antes de que sus manos pudieran llegar a él la policía entraba con violencia.

— ¡En nombre de la ley, Richard John Grayson, queda detenido! — y en medio de una confusión invadían la Catedral y lo tomaban de los brazos, y en medio de los gritos trataba de liberarse pero sentía de nuevo esa desgarradora descarga…

Entonces gritaba y despertaba, temblando y sacudiendo los brazos, volviéndose a lastimar.

Siempre sudaba del dolor y temblaba del frio, haciendo más insoportable su costilla. A veces se despertaba y veía cerca de la puerta un plato con una especie de sopa espesa. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas se arrastro hacia el plato, pero al probar su interior lo invadió una arcada de asco, y aparto el plato. Así volvió a rechazar la comida otro par de ocasiones, pero al final el hambre lo venció.

Hubo varias veces cuando Batman tenía que salvar a Robín y este se sentía humillado, pero esta vez Richard deseaba fuertemente que lo hiciera. Generalmente, cuando estaba dormido en lugar de inconsciente tenía pesadillas con sus peleas sin sentido, y cuando despertaba no podía evitar reprocharse. La costilla y su cárcel doblegaron su orgullo, y pudo ver que aunque Bruce podía ser estricto y exigente, todo era por moldearlo. Para empezar, lo había acogido cuando se había quedado solo en el mundo. Tantas veces que debió escucharlo…

También se reprochaba no haber sido más listo. Cuando lo veía de lejos, podía apreciar muchas oportunidades de escapar que había tenido, especialmente cuando lo arrestaron frente a Industrias Wayne. Y de pronto pareció muy fácil la forma en que pudo haberse fugado. Entre él y Barbara pudieron haber derribado a algunos guardias y emprender la huida, después se hubieran escondido en la Baticueva para estar a salvo. Los tres juntos pudieron haber solucionado el problema de la conspiración, y después pudieron haber buscado como demostrar la inocencia de Dick. Incluso si no hubieran podido hacerlo, sentía que fácilmente pudo haber renunciado a su identidad como Richard y ser solo Robin, porque ahora también sonaba un bajo precio a pagar el nombre en cambio de la libertad.

Después vino de nuevo la luz. Una vez al año, el Gulag era recorrido por una inspección de La Agencia, una rama gubernamental encargada de la seguridad norteamericana. Ese año sin embargo era especial: Amanda Waller, la fundadora de esa rama, se daba una vuelta para ver e interrogar a cada prisionero. Iba acompañada de un líder de un equipo de superhéroes, Steve Dayton, también conocido como Mento. No era una compañía social. Amanda se lo había pedido porque el tipo tenía el don de la Psicoquinesia, es decir, telepatía y telequinesia, y quería saber que había en la mente de cada tipo. La prisión estaba tan llena de criminales que la visita había durado cinco días.

— ¿Queda alguno? —preguntó Waller a uno de los guardias que los acompañaban.

—Solo dos, precisamente a los que lo llevamos. Estos son, del ala de los humanos, al parecer los más peligrosos. El mismo Trigon los encerró.

—Bueno, al menos veremos lo que ha hecho el nuevo fiscal titular de Metrópolis—dijo Mento con aire de aburrimiento.

Ambos caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta metálica. Esta se abrió de forma mecánica y vieron que daba a otro pasillo más pero que acababa en un calabozo.

— ¿Quién vive en esa celda? —preguntó Waller.

—El numero treinta y cuatro. Es uno de los que nos han pedido vigilar con mayor cautela. Un conspirador, según el fiscal, de los más terribles. Nos lo han recomendado particularmente como hombre capaz de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Esta solo?

—Sí.

— ¿Tiene algo de particular?

—Parece que está perdiendo la razón, si no es que ya está loco. Parece el diablo mismo.

— ¿En que se basa para decirlo?

—Todo el día llama a un tal "Bruce" y a una tal "Barbara", y si eso es poco se la pasa tendido en el suelo y apenas se mueve. Eso sin mencionar que el día que lo arrestaron se dejó guiar con toda calma, pero cuando llego a la zona de traslado ataco a los hombres de forma tan violenta que tuvieron que paralizarlo con electrochoque.

—Quiero verlo primero—declaro Amanda Waller y los hombres abrieron una ventanilla de la puerta de seguridad. A través de un vidrio muy grueso, Waller y Dayton pudieron ver a un joven en el suelo y recargado contra la pared, débil, cansado y demacrado, temblando constantemente.

Desde la celda, Richard escucho de nuevo ruidos. Extraño, desde que estaba allí todo le parecía el sonido de pasos, solo que ahora era como si su oído se hubiera hecho más fino, quizá por la ausencia misma del sonido. Hacía tiempo que la costilla le dolía menos, incluso podía moverse con mayor facilidad. Aún así, levantarse y recargarse en la pared le costó mucho esfuerzo.

Al rechinar de las macizas cerraduras, al rumor de los cerrojos mecánicos, Richard levantó la cabeza. Vio a una mujer afroamericana, de complexión robusta y mirada severa, y a un hombre de cabello rojizo pero con las entradas encanecidas. Ambos observaban a través de un grueso vidrio por la puerta a un joven de casi veinte años, con una ligera barba que empezaba a crecer, pálido, demacrado, con su frente brillante por el sudor y la fiebre. Richard, tambaleándose y con una mano en el pecho se acerco a ellos y los guardias apuntaron con sus armas. El joven los miro con expresión asustada, y Mento se extraño, porque el loco no retrocede y mucho menos conoce el miedo.

—Mi nombre es Amanda Waller, vengo de La Agencia. Estamos aquí para ver la forma en que lleva su vida en el Gulag. ¿Me comprende?

—Creo… si…—balbuceó.

—Mi primera pregunta, ¿Come bien?

Richard la miro ausente por un segundo.

—Creo que si… no lo sé… no me importa mucho…

—Entonces vamos a la segunda. ¿Hay algo que pueda pedir?

—Quiero saber que crimen he…—su rostro se contrajo por el dolor en el pecho, pero luchó por recobrar el aire—que crimen he cometido… Que se me haga un juicio… —jadeó un poco—Mátenme si soy culpable, pero si ven que soy inocente por favor… sáquenme de aquí…

—Cuando ataco a mis compañeros no pidió piedad.

—Es verdad… y les pido perdón… Estaba desesperado… aterrado…

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Waller.

—Sigo estando desesperado… pero ya no atacare a nadie… solo pido un juicio…

Mento tembló al ver como el joven tenía que esforzarse de forma tan evidente para llevar aire a sus pulmones y como se contraía de dolor físico y emocional.

Al verlo, sintió piedad.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que está aquí? —pregunto Waller.

—Van…—Demonios, ¡no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí! Sin duda un periodo muy largo, pero realmente no tenía idea de cuantos meses habían pasado.

— ¿Y bien?

—No… no lo sé…

— ¿Recuerda por lo menos cuando fue arrestado?

—Fue el 5 de febrero

—Estamos en el 1° de abril. Entonces usted lleva aquí casi dos meses.

—Dos meses…

Una parte de Richard se impresionó porque solo habían sido dos meses. Para él, que había estado acostumbrado a tener una vida por delante, que se balanceaba y volaba entre los edificios de Gotham, que era amado, que estaba a punto de cumplir sus sueños y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, dos meses en una prisión eran dos siglos. Pero sintió esperanza al ver que no había sido tanto tiempo, y que aun podía rehacer su vida si conseguía salir de allí.

Su corazón se contrajo: si hubiera estado fuera, ya se habría casado con Barbara. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Y qué habría sido de Bruce?

—Dos meses en el infierno… no pido un indulto… solo pido justicia…

Mento se puso su caso y entro a la mente de Richard. No pudo entrar tan profundamente como Trigon, ni tampoco ver recuerdos, pero vio a grandes rasgos que el chico no era malo, al contrario, era una buena persona, y aparte estaba sufriendo demasiado. Se acerco a Amanda Waller y susurro a su oído.

—Está bien, revisare su caso. —dijo por fin Waller, y el rostro de Richard se ilumino por una súbita esperanza. La puerta volvió a cerrarse por completo. Dick Grayson cayó de rodillas, ignorando su pecho, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, pidiendo en una súbita inspiración al cielo que pronto pudiera salir de allí.

El grupo continúo caminando.

— ¿Quiere ver al otro prisionero? Es el numero veintisiete.

— ¿Qué hay sobre el otro?

—Es totalmente diferente al treinta y cuatro—Respondió el vigilante-Al principio parece mucho más cuerdo, pero la verdad es que esta peor que el que acabamos de ver. Eso sí, su locura era más simpática.

— ¿A qué se refiere con "su locura"?

—Se cree poseedor de un tesoro

— ¿Un tesoro?

—Si, en una isla desierta y todo eso—añadió el guardia— Lo único que faltó es que se crea pirata. El primer año que estuvo aquí le ofreció al gobierno un millón si lo poníamos en libertad. Le dijimos que la fortuna que había tenido le había sido confiscada, pero aun así siguió ofreciendo el millón. Entonces comenzó a decir que sabia donde estaba un tesoro oculto, que lo dejáramos ir por él. Nadie le cree, pero aun así insiste—El guardia suspiró—El segundo año ofreció dos millones, el tercer año tres, y el cuarto ofreció nada menos de cuatro millones. Seguro hoy nos ofrece cinco.

Cuando llegaron también abrieron una ventanilla de la puerta. La celda era mucho más amplia que la de Richard, y estaba iluminada por una especie de fogata que había en el centro. Al lado, en un bloque de cemento, de perfil, estaba sentado un hombre con cierta musculatura, de cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros, además de una barba ligera en el mentón.

—Supongo que sabe a que venimos.

El hombre volteo a mirarlos. Mento y los guardias retrocedieron de espanto al ver que donde debía ir un ojo solo había una cuenca.

Solo Amanda Waller se quedo en su sitio.

— ¿Hay algo que quiera pedir?

—Espero poder entenderme con usted. —Mento y los guardias se impresionaron aún más. Su voz realmente era clara, pero tenebrosa, con un tono de astucia. —La comida ha mejorado, y mi habitación tiene el suficiente espacio. Pero no hablemos de eso, sino de un trato que puedo hacer con ustedes.

Uno de los guardias sonrió al sentirse menos intimidado.

—Ya va al negocio—le murmuró al otro.

— ¿Se me puede conceder una entrevista secreta? —preguntó aquel hombre.

—Caballero, lo que pide es imposible—respondió Waller.

—Sin embargo, ¿y si se tratara de cinco millones?

—Hasta la suma ha adivinado—le dijo Amanda al guardia, y luego se volvió al prisionero. —No tengo necesidad de escuchar ese cuento. Vámonos.

Mento se fue, pero no participo en las burlas de los guardias. Había leído la mente de ese hombre: si, en verdad creía en su tesoro, pero lo inquietante es que esta mente si estaba retorcida, era altanera y llena de desprecio hacia sus semejantes, pero además, fría y meticulosa.

—Psicópata…—diagnostico.

Ni en ese momento el prisionero vario su posición. Escucho sin perturbarse como los demás lo dejaban solo. Sonrío: no le habían creído, y al parecer nadie le creería, pero al menos se ahorraría mas visitas. Ahora, podía volver a sus planes…

* * *

El grupo salió de nuevo hacia el pasadizo. Detrás de ellos se cerró la pesada puerta. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas oficinas del conjunto. La computadora ya estaba prendida.

—Volvamos al primero. Deseo ver los registros de ese pobre chico. ¿No le parece mejor, señor Dayton?

—Tiene razón, y es que en verdad, ese pobre diablo me dio lastima. ¿Dónde están los registros?

—Lo tenemos en computadora—afirmó el guardia—pero creo que va a hallar cosas tremendas contra él: su nombre es Richard John Grayson, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne. Fue arrestado por habérsele encontrado pruebas de armar una conspiración para sacar a Magog de aquí.

—Pero el vino a meterse en esta prisión. —señalo Amanda.

—Ironías de la vida—sonrió el soldado.

—Veamos su caso.

De un archivero, el guardia sacó una carpeta con las anotaciones del caso, mientras otro abría un archivo de la computadora. Tanto Waller como Dayton pudieron leer en letras verdes y fondo negro lo siguiente:

_NOMBRE: Richard John Grayson._

_EDAD: 19 años al momento de su arresto, 20 al presente._

_FECHA DE DETENCION: 05 de febrero de 1994_

_ACUSACION: Seguidor de Magog._

_PRUEBAS: El día de su arresto se encontró una carpeta con contenido de alto riesgo en su oficina, en el mismo lugar que señalaba una denuncia anónima._

Continuaron leyendo, cada vez había más detalles sobre el contenido de la carpeta, y hasta el final pudieron leer que en un arrebato de locura durante el interrogatorio Grayson había saltado sobre el entonces sustituto del fiscal y le había arrebatado la carpeta, para luego quemarla con un encendedor que estaba tirado en el piso. Al parecer la carpeta no se pudo salvar, pero se había recogido la suficiente información como para enviarlo a prisión y detener a más sujetos involucrados en el caso. Mento no sabía que pensar, pero Waller quedo convencida: pidió el archivo físico del caso, lleno de fotografías de su oficina y de la carpeta antes de haber sido destruida. Encontró una nota escrita ahora de la mano del mismo Trigon.

_Ha tomado una parte muy activa en la conspiración del 10 de febrero. Téngase muy vigilado y con el mayor secreto._

La acusación era bastante para dudar de ella. Amanda Waller añadió:

_«En vista de lo anterior, nada se puede hacer por él.»_


	6. La Tumba

**Masg: **¡Si sufriste con el capitulo anterior, este te va a hacer llorar! Y créeme, Batman hace todo lo que puede, pero en unos capítulos más veras porque nadie pudo rescatarlo. Y también veras pronto el porqué la venganza será la nueva obsesión de Robin. A mí tampoco me gusta cuando un personaje por conflictos amorosos se olvida de su propia venganza y se desvirtúa la historia. Definitivamente en cuanto a adaptaciones el Montecristo de Gankotsuo ha sido el mejor, y todos los demás, empezando por el de la película, no le llegan ni a los talones. Y sobre Oracle, si, a ella la vi desde el inicio, y si, también Dick va a querer matar al Joker, aunque la preferencia en la lista de asesinatos la va a tener otro…

**Haoyoh: **Así es, solo Slade podía compararse a Batman. Incluso el Deathstroke del comic es un personaje muy fuerte. En la serie, una de las grandes obsesiones de Slade era reclutar un aprendiz, como el mismo dijo, alguien que siguiera sus pasos. Los fanáticos barajaron muchas posibilidades, pero yo siempre me imagine que quizás estaba a punto de morir y por eso busco tanto un heredero. Incluso al final cuando había recuperado su carne (digamos que Terra lo mando a freír a un lago de lava) ya no parecía interesado en seguir buscando. Sobre el slash, no estoy segura. A mí también me encanta, pero no veo en que personajes de esta historia podría usarlo. Esperemos que mi macabra imaginación encuentre algún sitio.

**Chris: **Me alegra saber que mi historia logro componerte el día. Aquí tienes que más fue del pobre Robin.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_La muerte no es nuestra mayor pérdida. Nuestra mayor pérdida es lo que muere dentro de nosotros._

_Norman Cousins (1915-1990) Político, periodista, y profesor estadounidense._

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE II: DESESPERACIÓN**

**CAPITULO II:**

**LA TUMBA**

La visita de Amanda Waller había hecho revivir a Richard. Paso algunos minutos todavía de rodillas, rogando por poder salir pronto de allí. Una hora después le sirvieron la cena habitual por medio del agujero de la puerta. No quiso volver a perder el hilo del tiempo, así que tomo la cuchara con su mano y recargándose en la pared tallo en el muro con el mango de hierro: _«01 de abril, 1994»_. Después de terminar de tallar la fecha en la pared se regaño a sí mismo por haber anotado el año, porque lo más probable era que no fuera a pasar más tiempo allí. Recargo su espalda en la pared. Parecía un poco infantil con sus piernas estiradas sobre el piso y sus pies moviéndose alegremente. Aun y teniendo poco interés en el, si Waller revisaba su caso lo más probable es que lo enviara a juicio, y allí podría demostrar su inocencia y salir, o al menos lograr contactar a Bruce o a Barbara para que supieran donde estaba y fueran a rescatarlo. Sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez desde las largas semanas desde su encierro, cerró los ojos y se propuso dormir. Conocía algo de derecho y materia penal, así que calculo alrededor de quince días para que iniciara el proceso.

Sin embargo, comenzaron a pasar los días…

Al principio Richard había logrado ordenar un poco su vida. Con algo de cuidado hacia su costilla había vuelto a hacer ejercicio, comía toda la comida que se le llevaba y trataba de tener ocupada su mente para evitar de nuevo la desesperación y no caer en la locura. Anotaba con una línea cada día que pasaba, para no perder la cuenta del tiempo. Pero conforme pasaban los días, hasta ser más de dos semanas, sintió que volvía a perder sus fuerzas. Cada rumor de pasos hacia su celda lo hacía volver la cara a la puerta, aunque después tenía que tragarse su decepción si pasaban de largo, y no podía evitar volver a sentirse como en la celda de la fiscalía de Metrópolis, esperando ansioso su liberación cuando en realidad lo iban a arrojar a una celda aún peor. Tenía que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para acallar esos pensamientos, y con un nudo en la garganta, volvía a marcar una línea.

Finalmente pasaron veinte días. Acabó por pensar que había sido ridículo pensar que Waller se ocupara de pedir un juicio para él antes de terminar la visita completa a la prisión, y pensó en la probabilidad de que cuando lo fue a ver a su celda apenas comenzaba el recorrido, así que alargó el plazo a tres meses.

Pero también pasaron los siguientes dos meses sin dar un solo signo de que algo había cambiado en la situación. La negación fue la característica de los siguientes días. Aferrado todavía a esa última ilusión, alargo el plazo a seis meses. Tampoco nada. Nadie había llegado a anunciarle un juicio. Ni siquiera algún guardia había llegado a dirigirle la palabra. Llegó a preguntarse si la visita no había sido más que otro delirio, otra alucinación producto del encierro y la fiebre. Incluso comenzó a preguntarse si lo que estaba viviendo era real, o solo una pesadilla.

Entonces, volvió a olvidar contar el tiempo.

* * *

A lo largo de los años que siguieron Richard Grayson pasó por todos los grados de infelicidad por las que puede pasar un desdichado.

Primero intentó no enloquecer. A diario se repetía que era inocente, aunque hasta el mismo comenzaba a dudar. Tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad y memoria para volver a convencerse de su inocencia, y cada vez que tenía que hacerlo sentía la desesperanza invadirlo.

De la negación pronto pasó a la rabia.

Comenzó a pasear furioso por la celda, pateando las paredes. La costilla ya estaba totalmente soldada, pero aun así se sentía enfermo. En ocasiones perdía el control y golpeaba con su puño la pared hasta casi romperse la mano. Gritaba, blasfemaba contra la humanidad, contra Waller, contra Bruce, contra los guardias, contra Dios mismo. Después de esos arranques acababa desplomándose, sintiendo las lagrimas amenazar con caer. Hubo ratos en que conseguía calmarse, tratando de no perder la cabeza, pero cada vez era más difícil. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué ellos no lo habían rescatado? Se supone que Batman era el mejor detective del mundo. ¿Acaso ni él habían podido encontrarlo? ¿O, realmente no le había importado su suerte?

A la rabia, vino la culpa.

Era irónico. ¿A cuántos criminales no había puesto en una cárcel? ¿A cuántos no había golpeado o incapacitado para echarlos a una celda? Recordó uno de esos lugares, Arkham. Varias veces lo recorrió con Batman para interrogar a algún psicópata o encerrar a algún demente. La primera vez que había acompañado a Bruce a ese lugar, siendo todavía un preadolescente, fue una experiencia espeluznante. Nunca se lo admitió a Batman, pero primero se había sentido aterrado al ver el asilo y luego horrorizado al ver cómo era la vida de los internos. ¿Pero cómo iba a poder saber aquel pobre niño que un día le tocaría experimentarlo en carne propia?

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, más despacio, mas monótono… pero continuaba pasando.

Comenzó a rezar, pero no por fe. Rezaba en voz alta al igual que recriminaba. Había sido una buena persona, no le había hecho mal a nadie. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para acabar sus días en una celda miserable y oscura? A veces trataba de reflexionar, pero no podía sacar nada en claro, solo sabía que había sido presa de una trampa pero no veía ni quien había tendido el lazo ni el porqué. Volvía a pensar en la denuncia, con el logotipo de Industrias Wayne, pensaba en ella y podía volver a ver cada línea, cada trazo de la tinta negra, como si brillara en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco notaba su cuerpo cambiar. Sentía cada vez más áspera la cara, hasta tener una barba que ahora le llegaba al pecho. Su cabello también crecía, hasta superar a los hombros, y poco a poco llegó a cubrir una parte de su espalda. Su cuerpo antes en forma ahora estaba cada vez estaba más delgado y deteriorado. Y si hubiera tenido la suficiente luz, habría visto como su piel había pasado de ligeramente morena a una cada vez más pálida.

Al notar todos estos cambias sentía un sollozo querer salir de su garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya habría pasado?

Pensó en aquellas ocasiones en que había escapado a la muerte; Las vides de Hiedra Venenosa, Los secuaces del Acertijo, Los golpes de Bane, Las bombas del Joker, Las balas de cientos de otros… En esa época de su vida casi a diario había estado cerca de ella, pero siempre un milagro lo salvaba; Bruce administrándole un antídoto, un golpe a las costillas de uno y la nuca de otro, La agilidad para saltar y esquivar, un segundo en que con un salto alcanzaba a ponerse a salvo, acrobacia, agilidad y suerte... y siempre que se sentía a salvo, agradecía las nuevas oportunidades, aunque solo ahora, que ya no podía aprovecharlas, las valoraba realmente.

Finalmente comenzó a gestarse la idea del suicidio.

Un gran escritor dijo una vez, en sus propias palabras, que esta agonía moral es, sin embargo, menos terrible que el dolor que la precede y el castigo que acaso la sigue; es una especie de consuelo vertiginoso, que nos muestra la profundidad del abismo, pero que también en su fondo nos muestra la nada. Otro gran escritor definió el vértigo no como miedo a caer, sino como el miedo al deseo de caer, como un impulso de supervivencia para no dejarnos ir al vacío.

Richard sentía vértigo. Deseaba morir y caer en la nada, pero un repentino miedo o impulso lo salvaban; decidía dejar de comer y beber, atraído por la caída, pero en el último momento se sentía un cobarde, y trataba de recuperar fuerzas para luchar. Y de nuevo comenzaba todo el ciclo de negación, rabia, culpa y depresión. Así el tiempo paso, destruyendo poco a poco a aquel joven, hasta que llegó un evento que acabó por derrumbar al pobre muchacho.

* * *

Ese día un par de carceleros recorrían los pasillos de la prisión.

—Aún no puedo creer que estamos en una de las grandes fechas de la humanidad, y tenemos que quedarnos en esta maldita cárcel.

—Al menos podremos irnos a beber y ver la televisión.

—Creo que tienes razón. Es mucho más de lo que otros tienen acá. Especialmente estos desgraciados—Y dio un par de golpes en la puerta de la celda treinta y cuatro, esperando que el preso rezongara o pidiera algo, pero no tuvo respuesta. Se volvió a la puerta para gritar.

— ¿Eh, sigue allí?

Nuevamente el silencio.

—Qué raro, este suele ser de los más ruidosos. —comento el carcelero que solía vigilar la celda.

—Espera un momento, voy a ver qué pasa.

Adentro, escondido en un rincón, estaba un hombre todavía muy joven, pero irreconocible como tal. Se le veía acabado, con una barba y un cabello de salvaje, y la mirada muy triste. También se encontraba temblando, gracias al invierno la celda era mas húmeda y fría, de hecho estaba enfermo con gripa. Al ver la rendija abrirse aquel ser se levanto y camino hacia el guardia que miraba, pero se detuvo al ver que no traía nada para él, ni una medicina. Permaneció de pie, en la mitad de su celda, en completo silencio.

— ¿Con que de los más ruidosos? ¡Vamos, deja de perder el tiempo, que nos vamos a perder los fuegos artificiales!

— ¿Hay fiesta? —pregunto extrañado el reo.

El hombre sonrió con desprecio antes de decir:

—Por si no lo sabes podíamos haber ido a celebrar el nuevo milenio, pero por vigilar a fanfarrones como tú tendremos que conformarnos con verlo por televisión. Ahora hazte el favor de cerrar la boca y no te metas en más problemas.

La rendija se volvió a cerrar, dejando a un Richard paralizado. Tuvo que repetirse las palabras que le habían dicho. Un temblor le recorría la columna y un sudor frio comenzó a resbalar por su frente.

—No…

Nuevo milenio…

—No…

…Eso significaba…

—No… No…

…Año 2000…

— ¡Por dios, no!

…Habían pasado años…

— ¡NO!

…Seis años…

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

…¡Había pasado seis años en prisión!

— ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Ese último "No" fue más que una negación, fue dolor, fue un grito desgarrado, fue un alma en pena diluyéndose en sonido, dando vueltas en el vacío, perdiéndose en la penumbra, rebotando en las gruesas paredes y regresando, transformándose en agonía, cayendo al mismo tiempo al suelo… Cuando sintió el impacto, esta vez no reacciono, en cambio sintió nuevamente como era invadido por la desesperación. Pero no como aquella vez en el bosque, esa había sido una desesperación por huir, por alcanzar esa posibilidad de zafarse… y esta vez la desesperación era porque esa posibilidad se le había escapado de las manos.

Cayó al suelo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se sintió muy enfermo. Temblaba como aquella primera vez que lo echaron a la celda, pero esta vez no era de miedo. Todo su cuerpo estaba cortado, y apenas podía respirar. Cuando recordó porqué se había desmayado, volvió a sentir la desesperación y la angustia. Tantos años y nadie había ido a rescatarlo. Bruce no había llegado entre las sombras a llevárselo a la Baticueva. Ni él ni Gordon había hecho valer sus influencias. Ningún amigo había llegado en su auxilio. Seguro ya nadie lo esperaba. Nadie debía de recordarlo.

_Quizás…_

El pecho le ardía, apenas podía respirar. Los escalofríos aumentaban, pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía estremecerse. Todo estaba borroso, pero no quería esforzarse por enfocar la vista. La fiebre estaba acabando con él, o más bien el se estaba dejando acabar por ella.

¿Acaso ahora no estaba luchando por su vida?

Una sonrisa macabra salió de su demacrado rostro. ¿Para qué luchar? Seis años luchó, seis años se defendió, primero por la esperanza de salir, y después con la fuerza de la desesperación. Pero ahora, en lugar de esperanza o desesperación, no había más que esto. Seis años de lucha, y ya había perdido todas las esperanzas. ¿Había aun alguna forma de escapar que no hubiera intentado?

Un susurro salió de su boca partida…

—Muerte…

La última salida, la definitiva.

_Quizás papa y mama…_

Recordó cuando tenía siete años y su mama estaba en cama por una neumonía. El, de niño, tuvo mucho miedo de perderla. Mary prometió que siempre estaría allí para él, pero si un día partía de su lado le pidió que no la llorara, ya que la separación sería solo momentánea y ella lo estaría esperando en un lugar mejor. Y de hecho un año después, cuando sus padres murieron, se consolaba pensando en que un día los tres volverían a estar juntos. Ahora, en este momento terrible de su vida, a tantos años de distancia, anhelo verla como nunca antes… recordó la última vez que pudo verla, cuando el cable cedió y ella y su padre cayeron al vacío.

Antes eran tan felices, el mismo era feliz, y lo tenía todo, pero ahora…

— ¿Y si… me… dejara… morir?-se preguntó a sí mismo jadeando. Sintió el abismo abrirse de nuevo frente a él. La oscuridad volvía, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para detener su caída. Ya no sentía vértigo, sino debilidad.

Cerró los ojos…

—Babs…

…Miró en su mente aquellos ojos azules por última vez…

—…Te amo.

…Se dejo caer…

—Adiós—dijo en una última sonrisa.

…Y se abandonó a la oscuridad.


	7. El ruido

**Chris:** Servido el siguiente capítulo. Qué bueno que mi historia te haya gustado tanto, cosas como esas son las que motivan a escribir.

**Haoyoh Asakura:** Aquí está la continuación Haoyoh. Gracias por la felicitación, significa mucho para mí. De hecho es lo que me encantan de tus reviews, que son como críticas constructivas.

**Masg:** Nada de disculpas, que me encantan leer reviews largos. El monstruo de ojos verdes… también me encanta esa metáfora de la envidia. Sobre Richard tienes razón, aunque los problemas también se atraen por ser muy ingenuo y confiado, es triste pero a veces, especialmente cuando vives en un país como México, necesitas tener ojos en la espalda, porque luego puede llegar la puñalada trasera cuando menos te la esperes. Gracias por leer mi lista. De hecho, al principio solo quería hacer el listado sobre el fic Mi Immortal (La cosa más estúpida que se ha escrito en años, aún me sigo riendo xD) pero después comencé a recordar las fallas y logros de otros autores y me sentí inspirada hasta tener toda la lista.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Cuando piensas que no hay esperanzas, un rayito de luz viene ¡no se sabe de dónde!_

_Autor desconocido_

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE II: DESESPERACIÓN**

**CAPITULO III:**

**EL RUIDO**

—Adiós.

Richard había renunciado definitivamente a la vida. A partir de ese momento dejó de comer, ignorando el plato incluso el mísero vaso de agua, y volvió a permanecer tendido en el suelo, esperando la muerte con impaciencia, temblando y gimiendo.

Por obra de la fiebre sus habituales pesadillas se transformaron ahora en delirios. Si antes podía huir de su tormento despertando a gritos, ahora era al revés: cuando por fin lograba dormir un par de horas generalmente dormía sin sueños, pero cuando estaba despierto, se le aparecían sus fantasmas y demonios.

— ¡Me abandonaste! —gritaba Barbara.

— ¡Me fallaste! —reclamaba Bruce.

— ¡Nos avergonzaste! —lo señalaban los demás héroes.

— ¡Caíste! —se burlaban todos los criminales.

— ¡Déjenme! —lloraba el prisionero.

Su vida de pronto pasaba frente a sus ojos. Su primer salto de trapecista en el circo, su primera vez con el traje de Robin, su primera vez golpeando a un criminal, su primer beso con Barbara, la primera vez con ella…

Todos estos recuerdos se confundían: Le parecía que el salto nunca se detenía, que el cable fallaba, que las balas lo atravesaban, que Barbara se alejaba…

La sed le secaba la lengua, y hacía más áspera su respiración. Pronto también se sumó otro tormento: el dolor punzante que comenzaba a atenazar su estómago, demandando alimento. En sus momentos de flaqueza (cuando veía a un lado la comida, le llegaba el aroma o se retorcía por el dolor) olvidaba el asco que le daba y sentía tentación de probarla, incluso aunque la carne ya estuviera casi podrida y el pan fuera muy duro. Tenía que recordarse que así solo alargaba su sufrimiento. Ya tantas veces había flanqueado, y no había ganado realmente nada. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos y apretaba la nariz, rogando porque pronto terminara.

De la gripe, por la falta de alimento y voluntad de vivir, el resfriado se transformo en pulmonía. Respiraba agitadamente, a pesar de sus pulmones inflamados, y tosía un espeso líquido amarillento. La fiebre con esto no hizo más que aumentar, haciendo aún más terrible su tormento. Jadeaba, moviendo débilmente sus labios, partidos por la falta de hidratación.

Así pasó una semana, hasta que ya no tenía fuerzas para volver la cabeza hacia el plato. No podía ya moverse. Trataba de pensar, pero estaba muy cansado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un remolino arrastrarlo, se confundían sus pensamientos y volvía a delirar, caer en la inconsciencia o dormir.

Al día siguiente ya estaba ciego del hambre.

* * *

Dos días más, o quizá uno, o tres, el tiempo era irreconocible. Ese día, cuando despertó, notó que podía pensar con algo de coherencia. Extraño, se sintió muy ligero, y apenas notaba el piso, como si estuviera flotando. ¿Sería acaso porque estaba en los huesos?

Creyó que aún no había amanecido, por eso no había ninguna, pero en realidad ya era la mitad de la tarde. Extraño, cada vez pasaba más tiempo dormido. También su estómago se había calmado, ya no le dolía, apenas sentía molestia. Tampoco sentía la sed, estaba casi aturdido. Cerró los ojos. Vio puntos brillantes que le parecieron las estrellas, como si la prisión se hubiera derrumbado, o un ángel le hubiera rescatado y lo alzara al cielo, y el firmamento se desplegara ante él. Y no dejaba de subir, cada vez más ligero, ligero y libre como el aire...

Entonces lo supo, supo que por fin iba a morir.

La celda era muy silenciosa, no había casi ningún sonido. En los años anteriores la ausencia de ruido lo había enloquecido, hasta que había acabado por pensar en voz alta. Extrañamente, ahora le parecía un fondo de su vida. El reloj avanzaba lentamente… la vida se escapaba de Richard… su respiración se agotaba… Poco después comenzó a ver una luz brillante. Y le pareció que podía tocarla, que podía sentir el calor del sol y terminar con el dolor.

Estaba ya entrando en la agonía cuando escucho un ruido.

No era nada similar a un animal o rata, empezando porque en el Gulag ni siquiera existían. Este sonido llamó su atención y salió de su trance por unos momentos. Era una especie de rasgueo contra la piedra y el concreto. Por un momento pensó que era parte de la agonía, pero había sido tan repentino… volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Entonces el rasgueo volvió a repetirse. Cada vez más fuerte, más cercano. Aún y cuando su mente estaba muy cansada, tuvo una certeza: eso no era otra alucinación. Era real, y se escuchaba del lado donde él solía dormir. Levantó pesadamente la cabeza para oír mejor. Al hacer esto le volvió la vista, y pudo ver borrosamente el contorno que la escasa luz daba a su celda. Apelando a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastro a la pared para escuchar mejor. El rasgueo era fuerte, como provocado por una herramienta, pero arrítmico, porque se repetía frenético para luego aminorar, y volver de nuevo con fuerza.

— ¿Que…?—preguntó casi en un susurro.

El ruido continuó todavía por un largo rato. Richard permaneció acostado, a un lado, escuchándolo como si fuera una canción de cuna. ¿Qué era ese ruido? Si pudiera salir lo averiguaría. La libertad volvió a presentarse en su mente.

La detención del sonido lo sacó de su trance. Melancólico, extrañó el sonido y trató de volver a cerrar los ojos, cuando se abrió la rendija de la puerta y vio que le echaban la comida. A pesar de haber logrado pasar los últimos días sin pensar en la comida, volvió a sentir esa necesidad. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, de nuevo, cuando el rasgueo se reanudó. Qué extraño. ¿Por qué apenas se había ido el gendarme el ruido había vuelto?

Entonces una chispa de su débil imaginación sacó una luz. Eso no era un sonido natural, sin lugar a duda era un sonido provocado por un hombre. ¡Alguien podía estar fugándose! Esa era la hora de repartir la comida, seguro también le llevaron su ración al otro y por eso se había detenido, para que no lo descubrieran, y ahora que volvía a estar solo había vuelto a su trabajo. ¡Otro estaba buscando la libertad! ¡Otro había hallado un camino, aún había esperanza, aún podía salir de allí! Una inesperada sonrisa salió de sus labrios partidos, pero este esfuerzo, aún mínimo, le hizo ver puntos brillantes de nuevo, y esta deducción de su mente agotada lo hizo sentirse mareado.

Esperanza… esa palabra hacía días tan vaga volvía en todo su esplendor, volvía a darle fuerza. Apoyo su delgada mano en la pared. Respiro fuertemente y se concentró en el sonido. Sintió como volvía a fallarle la conciencia y entrar en la negrura…

Richard abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡No, no más vacío! Sacudió la cabeza, respiró lo más profundo que pudo, a pesar de las flemas y la hinchazón de sus pulmones, y se arrastró hacia la comida. Tomo la pasta con sus manos y comenzó a devorarla con los dedos. Richard Grayson ya no quería morir.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes el ruido venía, se iba y volvía. Cada vez más fuerte y cercano. Después de comer se había puesto a dormir por más de diez horas seguidas. El sueño fue tan reparador que la neumonía remitió un poco, y gracias a la comida había vuelto la luz a su cerebro y pudo pensar con mayor claridad. Se podía volver a oír el rasgueo aún desde antes de despertar. Volvió a concentrarse en el ruido, y deseó poder reunirse con aquel otro para ayudarlo. Pero a pesar de haber estado tan seguro el otro día de que el rasgueo era otro prisionero, ahora una duda vino a su mente. No soportaría otra decepción, y no pensaba volver a arriesgarse, tenía que averiguar que era realmente ese ruido. Tras unos momentos de reflexiones sacó la siguiente conclusión: Si el ruido venía de un albañil y este se veía descubierto, no le importaría importunar a otros y seguiría rasgando. Pero si era de otro prisionero, este al menor riesgo detendría la obra, para luego continuar cuando estuviera fuera de peligro.

Se volvió a acercar a la pared. Cuando él y Batman estaban haciendo una investigación, pero se quedaban estancados, Bruce solía volver a la escena del crimen. Allí se quedaba por un largo rato, observando, hasta que encontraba algún detalle que no había visto antes, o surgía una inspiración para elaborar un plan. Observó su propia celda, detenidamente. Cerca de la puerta estaba el plato vacío, con la cuchara aún en él. Recordó cuando con una cuchara parecida había rasgado la pared, para anotar los días… ¡Eso era! Richard trató de levantarse, pero todavía estaba débil por lo que avanzó a gatas. Fue hacia la puerta y tomó el plato, para de nuevo volver a acercarse al lado de donde provenía el sonido.

Comenzó a golpear la pared con el traste. El sonido secó retumbó por toda la celda, y seguro también atravesó los muros. Cuando el eco se dispersó el silencio volvió a inundar la celda. Richard contuvo la respiración por unos momentos. Un acceso de tos quiso aclararle la garganta, pero lo reprimió aún y a costa de tragarse la flema. El ruido no volvió, pero en cambio la alegría invadió a Richard. ¡Si era otro preso! ¡Una fuga estaba desarrollándose, a solo unos metros de él!

Por segunda vez, volvió a hacerse cargo de su vida. Comenzó a comer todo lo que se le llevaba a la celda, la cual ahora incluso le parecía magnífica, y trataba de mejorarse como podía, abrazándose a sí mismo para guardar calor y mojando un pedazo de tela que se había arrancado de la ropa para curarse de la fiebre con la escasa agua que le llevaban. Después de que el ruido se fuera, Richard pasó a un estado de euforia que lo llevó al optimismo, que no hizo más que aumentar cuando al tercer día el ruido volvió, más amortiguado pero más fuerte y constante, como si el reo hubiera cambiado de instrumento para rasgar la pared.

Alrededor del quinto día, el ruido se detuvo.

Richard estaba comiendo cuando ocurrió. Tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca y se arrastró hacia la pared. Pegó el oído: nada. Ni siquiera un rasgueo lejano o un sonido amortiguado, nada. Sintió algo parecido al temor, se apoyó contra la pared y rezó porque regresara. Pasaron las horas, sin señales del ruido. ¿El reo había sido descubierto? ¿Había muerto? ¿Se había dejado, acaso, llevar también por la desesperación? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y estuvo a punto de perderla, pero hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control en sí mismo. No, esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar por la angustia. Miró hacia las paredes: La cantera era conocida por ser dura, más que el cemento, y ser mucho más resistente al mal clima, por eso habían hecho con ella algunos muros del Gulag, pero la humedad y el tiempo habían debilitado las junturas. La cuchara anterior yacía en una esquina. Volvió a gatear hacía la cuchara. Estaba algo oxidada pero aún se veía fuerte. Regresó a la pared, y tomando ambas cucharas comenzó a rasgar.

Con cada movimiento de la cuchara salía un polvo fino. Continuó rasgando por un buen rato, destrozando sus manos y quedando cubierto por el sudor, hasta que la piedra comenzó a ceder y pudo meter más de media cuchara en las junturas. Siguió rasgando por el resto de la tarde y la noche siguientes, hasta que la piedra por fin mostraba movilidad. Usando las cucharas como palancas pudo mover la piedra y sacarla. Era muy delgada, apenas quince centímetros de grosor, y sus dedos quedaron ensangrentados, pero fue tanta su alegría que se echó a reír hasta que lo interrumpió un acceso de tos. ¡Podía mover la piedra! Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, pero en la gloria del momento la tarea parecía insignificante.

Una punzada de remordimiento estropeó su felicidad cuando le llegó el pensamiento de que si en lugar de lamentarse se hubiera dedicado a ese trabajo desde el principio, podría ya haber salido. Se prometió no volver a dejarse vencer, y volvió a la obra.

* * *

A lo largo de los días siguientes pudo sacar más. Cada vez la cantera era más gruesa, los bloques ya no eran de quince sino de treinta centímetros, pero después de haber despegado los primeros la piedra estaba cediendo prodigiosamente. Para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, esparcía el polvo por el suelo, apilaba los bloques que sacaba en la pared donde estaba la puerta donde no los verían si alguien se asomaba, y cada vez que le traían comida se precipitaba al agujero a taparlo con su cuerpo. A pesar del trabajo, o a causa de él, su organismo se restituyó un poco, pudiendo sentirse mejor de la pulmonía, remitir en algo la fiebre y recuperar un poco de musculatura. Lo único era que le dolían los pulmones y el pecho. Después de tres semanas avanzó varios metros, cuatro o cinco, hasta que tropezó con algo. Era una superficie plana, pero de diferente textura a la cantera. No tenía luz, tuvo que adivinar que era con el tacto, y para su horror descubrió que era metal. Además de cantera se había reforzado a la estructura de la prisión con vigas de acero. Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos de Richard, y comenzó a sentir de nuevo la angustia. Era tan lógico… Se mordió los labios para contener un sollozo.

Entonces, de nuevo, escucho el ruido salvador.

Era más compacto, amortiguado, pero podía reconocerlo. Se escuchaba fuerte, muy fuerte, como si el trabajo del otro se estuviera desarrollando al lado de él. No sabía cómo llegar al otro prisionero, pero quizá el si sabría cómo llegar a él. Aferrado a esta nueva esperanza tomó el riesgo. Se aclaró la garganta y se pegó al lado del túnel donde se escuchaba el sonido.

— ¿Quien está allí? —Preguntó lo más claro que pudo. El ruido se detuvo súbitamente. Richard contuvo el aliento hasta que el otro habló.

— ¿Quién es usted? —La voz era fuerte, demandante. Richard habría jurado que se parecía a la de Bruce. Después de semanas sin escuchar una voz real, y casi seis años antes de esas semanas, sintió el corazón saltarle.

—Otro…— Con esfuerzo volvió a sacar la voz, aún ronca. —Otro preso.

La voz volvió a retumbar en medio de la oscuridad.

—Regresa a tu celda.

— ¡No, Espera! —Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Richard temió que el otro pensaba en abandonarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y habló más fuerte.—¡No te vayas, puedo ayudarte!

—No te necesito. —Dijo la otra voz, completamente desinteresada.

La desesperación hizo a Richard sacar toda su voz.

— ¡Yo también hice un túnel, entre los dos podemos trabajar más rápido!

—O podrías delatarme.

—Jamás lo haría—juró Richard—Si tú puedes huir yo también podré. Puedes salir más pronto.

Continuó el silencio. Se pegó al lado del túnel de donde había salido la otra voz.

— ¿No tienes a nadie en el mundo de afuera?

— ¡A nadie!

— ¡Entonces me tendrás a mí!

Esperó una respuesta, pero de nuevo el silencio inundo el túnel. Richard se debatía impaciente entre sí volver a gritar o esperar, cuando…

—Háblame de ti.

—Me llamo Richard Grayson. Estoy preso desde el 94, cuando me detuvieron tenía diecinueve años…

—Tienes veinticinco ahora, ¿verdad?

—Si…

— ¿De dónde eres?

—Gotham

—La ciudad oscura…—hablo el otro con voz más calculadora. El silencio animo a Richard a continuar hablando.

—Era un superhéroe, y descubrí una conspiración, pero algo salió mal y creyeron que yo participaba en ella…

—Un supuesto inocente.

— ¡Soy inocente! —Exclamó Richard, comenzando a desesperarse.

— ¿Cuál es tu celda?

—La treinta y cuatro.

De nuevo volvió el silencio, pareciera que el otro reo estaba reflexionando. Richard contuvo la respiración

— ¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme?

—Lo estoy.

Otra vez silencio. Pero la voz volvió.

— ¿Cumplirás todas mis órdenes?

—Lo haré.

Entonces…

—Necesito un aprendiz. Alguien que siga mis pasos… Si lo haces, si juras servirme…

Algo en Richard se alarmó, y por unos segundos dudó. Su instinto le gritaba que podía estar cometiendo un error… Pero él habría hecho y jurado cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

—Lo juro.

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

El otro prisionero le ordenó que regresara a su celda, y Richard obedeció. Una vez llegó a ella se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la pared, preguntándose qué había hecho. En su euforia había olvidado que muchos que estaban metidos en el Gulag eran un peligro a la humanidad. Volteó a una de las paredes. Los grabados de sus días en espera de un juicio seguían allí. Si tenía una esperanza para salir, era ese misterioso hombre.

¿En verdad iría por él?

Entonces rogó de nuevo por sacar fuerzas, por que el hombre llegara y no le abandonara como los otros, que sus ganas de salir fueran más grandes que la incertidumbre… Apretó los dientes y esperó.


	8. Héroe difamado y Criminal Capturado

Tras una serie de eventos desafortunados, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Dicen que la verdad nos hará libres, pero la libertad siempre viene con un precio...

**Haoyoh Asakura:** La desesperación puede llevarte a cometer los actos más impensables. Es cierto, aquí están no una mente joven y asustada y otra sabia, sino dos mentes brillantes, una de ellas perversa. Y eso es tan peligroso como cualquier deducción.

**Silvy'29:** Gracias por asomarte a leer, aquí a pesar de estar basado en el libro va a ver mucho misterio, no vas a acabar decepcionada.

**masg :** Nunca es demasiado tarde. Si, es un salvador, por el momento. A veces no queda mejor opción que aceptar tratar con el diablo. Sobre la sue, este caso lo apruebo porque a la autora ya se le había advertido sobre sus errores pero se limito a insultar a todo aquel que la critico y seguir con los mismos errores. Hace poco me uní al foro de "Los Malos Fics y Sus Autores" porque a pesar de que las criticas rayan en lo pesado, así hay autores que necesitan apoyo, y aunque algunos se ofenden otros si aceptan la crítica y muestran una mejoría notable.

**Chris:** Tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír. Trato de dar lo mejor de mi ya que respeto mucho el libro original y espero algún día publicar de forma profesional.

* * *

_**La serie Teen Titans Y el libro El Conde de Montecristo no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Nada se puede aceptar de un malvado, so pena de envilecerse._

Madame Roland (1754-1793) Política francesa.

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE II**: **DESESPERACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**HÉROE DIFAMADO Y CRIMINAL CAPTURADO**

Pasaron cinco horas al encuentro.

Richard estaba recargado contra la pared, abrazándose a sí mismo. Las emociones de los últimos días, el trabajo, la humedad y la forma brutal en que se había debilitado a sí mismo con el hambre habían vuelto a hacer mella en su organismo, pero estaba decidido a no dormirse ni moverse de su sitio hasta que no llegara el otro reo. E rasgueo se volvió a escuchar, pero eso no acababa con la incertidumbre. ¿Cuántas otras esperanzas se le habían frustrado antes? No quería volver a confiar en su suerte.

El rasgueo se detuvo.

Se incorporó asustado, preguntándose si el otro había sido descubierto o si se había decidido por abandonarlo, cuando pudo escuchar sonidos de escombros moviéndose y luego un cuerpo arrastrándose. El otro prisionero por fin había abierto su túnel y empezaba a ir a su celda. Richard miró hacia la entrada. No tuvo que esperar mucho. El otro, rápido y fuerte, llegó casi en cuestión de segundos. Por un momento Se preguntó si en lugar del otro reo había entrado un guardia: el otro era un hombre maduro, de buena condición física, de cabello blanco, y extrañamente no tenía más barba que en el mentón. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por una especie de vendaje que le cruzaba la frente. Su ropa, a pesar de estar sucia y llena de polvo, estaba en mejores condiciones que la de Richard, e incluso tenía un cinturón lleno de bolsillos, parecido al de Batman, pero hecho de pedazos de tela y cuero. Hubiera seguido observándolo asombrado de no ser por otro violento acceso de tos que lo hizo escupir otra flema amarilla. Slade lo miró fijamente por algunos momentos, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

—Estoy… enfermo… —trató de explicar.

—Pulmonía.

— ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta aquel hombre sacó algo de uno de los bolsos y se lo aventó a la cara. Richard apenas alcanzó a atraparlo en el aire. Abrió su mano: era un frasco pequeño, de color ámbar, tapado por un corcho. Lo destapó y vio que contenía un líquido lechoso.

—Bébelo.

Obedeció y noto casi al instante una mejoría: respirar era más fácil, los escalofríos habían bajado, y tenía la garganta más despejada y menos rasposa. Carraspeó mientras el otro se dedicaba a observar y analizar su celda.

—Gra…Gracias.

El otro no sonrió ni respondió, solo le volvió la espalda y se inclino hacia el túnel.

—Sígueme. —Ordenó antes de perderse en el agujero. Richard lo acompañó, notando como la bebida también le había dado más fuerzas, pero aún así batallaba para seguir el paso.

El túnel le pareció muy largo, pero trató de memorizarlo: después de lo que él escarbó se daba vuelta a la derecha, seguía el mismo rumbo hasta doblar a la izquierda, se volvía a doblar en ese sentido cinco veces y finalmente llegó a la celda número 27. Comenzó a imaginar cuanto tiempo debió de llevarle a ese hombre formar aquel laberinto si el mismo había tardado días en lograr unos cuantos metros.

—Tus excavaciones eran demasiado rústicas, hechas con poca precaución, imagino que usaste herramientas improvisadas.

El joven se sorprendió: parecía que le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Entonces supo que estaba tratando con una persona analítica. Se decidió a tener sus reservas y a observarlo para saber que más esperar. Cuando por fin terminó el trayecto vio que Slade saltaba del túnel hacia una habitación. Richard lo imito. Esta celda lo sorprendió: si él tenía apenas un espacio de tres metros en cada pared, este hombre fácil tenía dos veces más. Incluso había un bloque de concreto que se podía usar de cama, y al centro había restos de lo que debió de ser una fogata, porque estaba apilado un pequeño montículo de carbón, todavía humeante. La celda se sentía un poco húmeda, pero no tanto como la suya. El prisionero del veintisiete se acercó a una de las paredes, remangó su camisa y Richard vio a que se refería con herramienta: atado con tela tenía en su brazo una especie de espátula, construida con un pedazo delgado de hierro que fue insertado a un palo de escoba. Viéndolo de cerca noto que debajo del pantalón, en la pantorrilla derecha, tenía algo con forma de martillo.

Usando la espátula el veintisiete sacó una piedra y expuso un cuadro en la pared, de donde extrajo un trozo enrollado de algo parecido al pergamino. Lo extendió en el bloque y Richard se acercó a observar, no pudiendo menos que admirar la obra: Un mapa de toda una sección del Gulag, con sus celdas, escalas, y trazos, casi idéntico al que vio en esa maldita carpeta de cuero años atrás. La diferencia, lo cual lo hacía aún más sorprendente, era que describía en líneas rojas la elaboración de un túnel que daba al océano.

—Este es el trazo del corredor. Yo llevo la mitad del camino, pasando dos metros de la celda treinta y cuatro, donde tú empezaste a cavar—Le señaló la línea roja—La piedra transmitió las ondas sonoras hasta llegar a tu pared.

Así era como le había llegado el sonido que le había salvado la vida. Miró nuevamente el mapa: las líneas eran hechas con una especie de tinta, sin duda había sido trazado a mano.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunto el joven.

El veintisiete señaló hacia una esquina de la celda, y Richard pudo ver varias sábanas y una extraña pasta comprimida entre dos bloques de piedra, y todo en medio de un charco de agua.

—En la edad media se hacía el papel con tela. Las celdas esta húmeda porque varias de las tuberías de esta sección tienen fugas: por el túnel conseguí abrirme paso hasta una de ellas.

— ¿Y la tinta?

Señaló hacia otra esquina. Richard vio que estaba gran parte de la pared cubierta por una gruesa capa de hollín.

—El rojo lo obtengo con sangre—dijo tocándose los dedos—y esa suciedad la disuelvo con alcohol que destilo del vino que me sirven cada semana.

Grayson se extrañó de saber que se le servía vino. El otro prisionero advirtió eso en el alzamiento de las cejas del joven, pero no hizo ninguna aclaración: después le enseñaría los beneficios de caerle bien a los guardias y hacerse fama de loco. Además, todavía quería ponerlo a prueba.

— ¿Cómo se formó eso? —preguntó aquel joven después de un rato.

—Hasta hace algunos años se permitía a los humanos tener fuego. El que ocupaba la celda antes de mí decidió suicidarse, y se incendió a sí mismo.

Richard se horrorizó de imaginar como aquel desdichado se había quitado la vida, pero luego observó un detalle en aquel sujeto: al decir el relato no pestañeo. Lo menciono de la manera más fría posible.

— ¿Y qué usaste para escribir? —preguntó, cada vez más intrigado pero cauteloso.

—Además del vino me sirven pescado. Con las espinas atadas al mango de un tenedor puedo escribir como si se tratara de cualquier pluma.

Este tipo tenía una inventiva sorprendente. Y ese detalle también revelaba una gran astucia. Sin hacer otra aclaración sacó otro frasco de su cinturón y caminó a la esquina a recoger un pedazo de tela húmeda. Le pasó los instrumentos y un cuchillo afilado con piedra.

—Aféitate —ordenó más que sugerir. No le agrado el tono pero obedeció mientras el otro reanimaba el fuego del carbón. Richard se acercó al charco de agua y se sorprendió de su reflejo; el que le miraba era todavía joven pero estaba pálido, demacrado, con sombras violetas en los ojos, y la barba era más grande de lo que sentía. Con el cuchillo se agarró la barba y de un tirón la corto como si de cabello se tratara.

El prisionero de la celda veintisiete miró aquel movimiento y así supo que el joven de la treinta y cuatro tenía experiencia en combate. Cuando finalmente quedó rasurado, Richard suspiró, también revelando al otro su tristeza interna. Este joven, como lo pudo apreciar, estaba tratando de repararse a sí mismo, y su desconfianza le indicó que ya había pasado por muchas decepciones en el pasado, es decir, que en el pasado había sido ingenuo e inocente. También Richard ya lo había leído. No necesitó mucho tiempo para descubrir con qué clase de persona estaba tratando: no era otro inocente, no era otra alma en pena, este era un criminal, alguien que merecía el encierro, alguien que era peligroso y alguien que podía continuar haciendo daño… Más aún, su actitud, su postura, su forma de hablar, su desprecio por la vida de otros… Mento necesito entrar en su mente, pero Richard no.

—Eres un psicópata.

—Ya me lo habían dicho.

No intercambiaron palabra por lo que parecía ser una larga hora. El habitante de la celda ya había guardado todos sus inventos en el hueco de la pared y se sentó frente al fuego. Richard observó que él no sacaba de allí tinta, pero llegó a la conclusión de que esa fuente no era tan abundante y que después le sería más difícil mantener la hoguera. Cuando terminó y por fin ambos estaban sentados, uno frente a otro, aquel hombre habló.

—Cuéntame tu historia.

Sintiendo de nuevo que debía de tomar sus precauciones, Richard contó su historia, evitando mencionar a sus compañeros y a la gente cercana a él.

— ¿Sin juicio ni interrogatorio? —preguntó el que escuchaba.

—Solo el interrogatorio. Pero fue una trampa.

No estaba seguro si el veintisiete había creído en su inocencia, pero no iba a tocar el tema, bastante se había frustrado antes tratando de convencer a los demás. Sintió entonces un espasmo y le volvió la tos. Mientras tosía el veintisiete volvía a abrir otro cuadro de la pared. Cuando Richard pudo volver a respirar vio que estaba mezclando algo. El otro se apartó y pudo ver que ese compartimiento estaba lleno de más frascos, todos de diferentes tamaños, algunos vacíos y otros llenos o a medio llenar. Aquel hombre llegó hasta Richard y le pasó un frasco más grande que el que le había aventado en su celda.

—Esto curará la pulmonía, solo con un trago después de cada acceso.

Mientras Richard bebía este volvía a sentarse frente al fuego. Hubo de pasar un rato en silencio para que Richard se animara a preguntar.

—Te dije mi nombre y mi historia, ahora dime los tuyos.

—Llámame Slade, y mi historia será revelada cuando sea más conveniente.

Dick se sintió tentado a reclamar que quería saber su nombre real y no el alias, y pedirle más información porque mientras había dicho todo el otro no iba a decir nada, pero se contuvo: si se lo pedía se vería comprometido a decirle su nombre, y Slade no le inspiraba confianza. ¿Qué tal si al salir podía intentar algo contra Batman?

—Al menos dime hace cuanto que estás preso.

—Me encerraron en 1989.

Cuatro años más que él. Volvió a pasar otro silencio incómodo hasta que Slade se levantó. Richard lo imitó, sintiéndose un poco mejor. El hombre recogió algo del piso, y sin advertencia se volteó y lanzó un tenedor hacia Richard, quien apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero antes de poder pedir una explicación Slade se lanzó a él con el puño en el aire. No estaba en condición física, pero recordaba los movimientos, y sus reflejos permanecían casi intactos por lo que pudo bloquear el ataque con su brazo e intentar darle una patada. Sin embargo el otro tenía más experiencia y fuerza: retuvo con una mano el pie de Richard, y con la otra atrapó su brazo, torciéndolo hacia atrás. Richard se contuvo para no dejar soltar un grito del repentino dolor y trató de liberarse, pero aún y cuando Slade le había soltado el pie no podía moverse, lo tenía sometido.

—Estaba en lo cierto, sabes lo básico y tu mente sigue intacta. Eres un diamante en bruto… y puedo hacerte brillar.

Usando su brazo libre, Slade levantó la manga del brazo con el que sometía a Richard, y sacó un cuchillo vendado a su antebrazo. Ignorando los esfuerzos del más joven por soltarse, comenzó a vendar la navaja en su antebrazo.

—Aceptaste ser mi aprendiz… Ahora yo soy tu maestro.

Soltó el brazo. Richard se llevó su mano al hombro y se inclinó, jadeando. Slade le dio la espalda pero tras unos pasos volteó a mirarlo.

—…Quizá pueda llegar a ser un padre para ti.

Aún jadeando, Richard sacó fuerzas para contestar.

—Yo ya tengo un padre…

* * *

_El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla. _

Manuel Vicent (1936) Escritor español

* * *

**LA VERDAD: VENGANZA**

Esa noche en su celda Richard estaba pensativo.

Sabía que Trigon lo había encerrado a traición, y antes se reprochaba el no haber sospechado de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero ahora había algo más. Desde que su entrenamiento con Slade había iniciado, desde que escucho del extraño progreso del ahora fiscal, no dejaba de pensar que había algo detrás. Y entonces comenzó a ver detalles que había ignorado, preguntas que hasta ese momento no se había hecho. ¿Quién había enviado la carta? ¿Porqué nunca hubo un juicio, aún y cuando Waller prometió revisar su caso? ¿Porqué nadie, ni siquiera el mejor detective del mundo, había sido capaz de encontrarlo? Demasiadas dudas… trataba pero no hallaba ninguna respuesta. Miró instintivamente a la entrada del túnel. Slade quizá podría ayudarlo a descubrir cómo había llegado a ese punto. Estaba seguro que la verdad estaba oculta en alguna parte, y esta vez estaba decidido a encontrarla. Aparto la piedra y comenzó el trayecto de la celda treinta y cuatro a la veintisiete.

Por fortuna Slade estaba despierto. Solo tuvo que golpear un par de veces la piedra para que la quitara. Su maestro arrancó otra cantera de la pared y sacó un par de piedras blancas. Se acercó a los pedazos de madera negra y carbón para prenderles fuego con la yesca. Se sentó en el bloque de piedra, mientras Richard permanecía de pié.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó finalmente. Richard tomó un respiro antes de contestar.

—No he dejado de pensar en la forma en que me encerraron.

Slade volvió a mirarlo penetrantemente por varios segundos. Richard supo que lo estaba evaluando.

— ¿Dices que eres inocente?

—Lo soy. —Richard suspiró frustrado, y luego se sentó recargándose en la pared.

—Ya me contaste tu historia, pero no me has contado los detalles.

Era cierto. Dicen que el diablo se oculta en ellos. Cosas insignificantes a primera vista llevan a la verdad. ¿En los detalles que no había visto del interrogatorio, de sus últimos días de libertad, estaría la verdad sobre su prisión? Suspiró para darse valor y asintió a Slade.

—Empieza por el interrogatorio.

—Trigon entró burlándose. Yo trataba de explicarle, pero él me contradecía…

—Entonces no era un interrogatorio. Te estaba retando, para ver tu reacción.

Richard le dio la razón, porque era una conclusión a la que el mismo había llegado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—No tenía duda que era el culpable. Ya al final actuó como si creyera que yo era inocente y me fuera a…

Aquí se detuvo. Slade notó la conclusión que estaba sacando Richard.

— ¿Ya viste algo, cierto aprendiz?

Todo este tiempo había visto la trampa. Pero apenas recordó: no solo le aseguró que lo ayudaría, quemó la única prueba. Y todo eso pasó después de…

—Cuando leyó la carpeta su actitud cambió.

— ¿Qué cambios tuvo?

—Se mostró amable conmigo, me juró que me ayudaría, y quemó la carpeta.

— ¿Quemó la carpeta?

—Comenzó a sacar fuego de su mano, me sorprendió ver que era un meta-humano.

—Necesitamos saber de qué clase era. ¿Notaste en él algo que no fuera usual, movimientos extraños, alguna otra señal?

—Desde un inicio sabía que estaba ocultándole algo. Y no dejaba de insinuar que era yo el culpable. Le grité y entonces…

— ¿Entonces? —Lo apuró Slade.

—Puso su mano en mi nuca, y sentí como si estuviera aplastándola.

— ¿Pero no estaba ejerciendo presión?

—No. Solo había puesto una mano.

Slade estuvo pensativo por unos segundos.

— ¿Viste imágenes mentales de tu pasado, recuerdos corriendo frente a tus ojos?

Entonces él entendió: le había leído la mente. Todo eso que sintió, esa sensación de violencia y ese dolor en la cabeza… Si Slade estaba en lo cierto, entonces habría visto todos sus secretos. ¡La identidad de Batman! Slade permaneció de nuevo pensativo por algunos momentos, analizando la información.

—Conozco a los meta-humanos. Tienen todo tipo de poderes, pero siguen un patrón, que depende de su origen. Se sabe que Trigon es aficionado al ocultismo. Piroquinesis, intuición, profanación de la mente… No es de origen humano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Has oído hablar de los demonios, aprendiz?

Richard quedó unos momentos estático, procesando la información. Eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre él: su crueldad, su burla, su capacidad de mentir y engañar… ¿pero porqué un demonio se limitaría a vivir en el mundo de los mortales? La respuesta de Slade fue que muchas veces los demonios son desterrados de su dimensión y tienen que esconderse para evitar la destrucción definitiva, al menos hasta que recuperen su poder. Sin embargo, la ambición formaba parte de su naturaleza, por lo que nunca se conformarían u ocultarían en el anonimato. Al contrario, tratarían de ganar poder en su nuevo terreno.

—Pero eso no explica porqué quemó la carpeta.

— ¿Sabías a quien estaba dirigida?

—Si, a un tal Zatara.

Slade, inesperadamente, soltó una carcajada.

—En verdad eras ingenuo…—Richard lo miró sorprendido—Ahora queda claro por qué se tomó la molestia de fingir clemencia, para silenciarte—volvió a reír—No quería atraer hacia él la investigación.

A la mirada interrogadora de su aprendiz Slade respondió:

—Zatara era su suegro.

Un rayo le habría generado una menor impresión. Grayson se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Su suegro! —gritó.

—Contrólate aprendiz, todavía queda otra parte, la denuncia.

Richard comenzó a pasearse furioso por la habitación, tratando de no golpear las paredes, sintiendo su cabeza hervir.

— ¿Quién podría haber deseado tu caída?

Richard estaba a punto de responder molesto que nadie, hasta que recordó.

_Barbara estaba inquieta después de que Richard y Jean estrecharan las manos. En cuanto Jean-Paul se alejó, ella le susurró a Richard:_

_-Algo no anda bien._

_-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Dick._

_-Cuando te sonrió tuve un mal presentimiento. No te dijo nada con buenas intenciones, había burla en su mirada… y creo que sonrió con desprecio cuando habló de Bruce y de ti._

_-No te preocupes, creo que lo que pasa es que todavía está enojado conmigo._

—Si había alguien…

— ¿Qué motivos tenía?

Se hizo la luz.

…_la ira enrojeció su rostro, sus ojos lanzaron fuego y sus labios se apretaron haciendo una línea blanca. El extraño berrinche no paso desapercibido. Cuando noto que lo volteaban a ver se levanto._

— _¡No puedes hacer eso!_ —_grito levantándose de golpe y dándole un empujón a Bruce por el pecho, haciéndolo caer…_

Había dicho que fue porque no le pareció correcta la razón por la que su mentor quería retirarse, pero cuando Bruce había revelado esa decisión casi no había reaccionado, al menos no exteriormente. En cambio, cuando anunció quien iba a tener el traje… Ahora lo veía: el brillo de su mirada, su explosión de rabia cuando anunció quien iba a ser el sucesor…

Nunca se trató del retiro de Bruce.

—Él deseaba la capa…

— ¿Y qué más?

— _¡Basta!_

_Casi arrastrándose, Jean Paul logró poco a poco incorporarse. Richard no le ofreció ni la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Se llevaba ambos brazos al estómago, aun recuperándose del golpe. El rubio miró a su rival: sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, y tenía una expresión de furia… _

Lo había humillado, le había arrebatado algo que él quería. Y entonces recordó que cuando salía de su oficina el día siguiente de haber robado la carpeta, lo había visto hablar con una secretaria. Y esa mujer la había visto en el corredor la noche anterior.

—El trabajaba en la misma compañía.

—De allí pudo sacar el oficio.

—No, espera, Jean no tenía ningún papel a la mano…

Entonces lo vio: ese día, el cinco de febrero, seis años antes, Oliver Queen llevaba un maletero. Y Jean-Paul le había dicho algo que lo había hecho reaccionar con furia… ¿Cómo no puso más atención? ¿Cómo no se levantó a investigar? Le contó a Slade sobre como su cómplice estaba a punto de caer en la mayor ruina por su primer maestro.

—El otro tenía mucho que perder.

Cada vez se sentía más alterado. Por fin sabía a quienes culpar, porqué estaba allí, qué había pasado… Ya sabía cómo había acabado en prisión, pero seguía sin saber porqué seguía allí.

—Superman construyó esta prisión… y él debió darme mínimo el beneficio de la duda. ¿Por qué nunca me buscó?

—Dudo que sepa alguien que estás aquí.

—Pero él la construyó, y además tenía compañeros que pudieron descubrir donde estaba.

—Aunque lo hubieran hecho no habrían sabido donde buscar. —A la mudez de Richard, Slade continuó—Superman la construyó, si, pero en partes. Apenas terminaba una sección la movían de Kansas a esta zona. No querían tomar ningún riesgo, no podían confiar de nuevo en ningún superhéroe.

Aún así ni Bruce ni Barbara se habrían rendido.

—Pero mis amigos de Gotham...

—Hace tres años escuché de un terremoto de bastante intensidad. Destruyó la ciudad… Y también escuché como la situación se les había salido de control a Batman y al nuevo Robin.

Richard sintió de nuevo como lo abandonaba el aire. ¡Slade sabía, lo había deducido! ¡Su verdadera identidad! Pero esta impresión apenas duró un segundo, porque de inmediato volvió a sentir como se le cerraba la garganta y la tierra se desmoronaba.

Otro Robin. Si se había rendido, no solo eso, lo había reemplazado. Y la tercera verdad lo hizo reaccionar: Gotham había sido destruida. No quedaba nada de todo lo que había hecho por el mundo. Nadie lo necesitaba. Nadie lo recordaba. Ya había otro ocupando su lugar…

Sabiendo que no podría controlarse por más tiempo, sin decir una palabra abandonó rápidamente la celda de su compañero, y le pareció que en un segundo había vuelto a la suya, porque su mente estaba tan aturdida que no percibía ningún estímulo externo. Entonces, cuando llegó, un grito de furia se escapó de su pecho, y explotó contra la pared. La verdad era más fuerte de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Llorando de impotencia, borracho de dolor, Richard dios dos pasos vacilantes, tambaleándose, hasta caer llorando al suelo.

Rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, con el rostro contraído por la pena, lleno de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó los labios, tratando de contenerse, pero su emoción era demasiado grande, y estalló en llanto. Es cierto que hubo momentos donde se le salían las lágrimas, pero en todos esos años de encierro no había llorado como ahora.

El reemplazado… el difamado… el destruido…

Traicionado…

—_Me traicionaron…_—_Sollozó._

Su vida se había arruinado. Pero otros habían triunfado con su caída.

Otros habían provocado su caída.

No, eso no se iba a quedar así. Los iba a hacer pagar. Los haría desear la muerte tal como ellos lo hicieron con él.

Alzó la mano, imaginando que los tenía, a todos los traidores, a todos los farsantes en ella. Entonces la apretó, imaginando como los destruía, como se retorcían y gritaban hasta quedar hechos polvo. Eso iba a hacer: los envolvería, se haría pasar su amigo como ellos lo hicieron, los tendría en la palma de su mano, y después apretaría el puño hasta romperlos, destrozarlos, acabar con todo y con todos. Recordó la mirada de Barbara, su reflejo, y todo lo que pudo ser suyo, la vida que le arrebataron. El dolor de nuevo lo golpeó.

Dolor y rabia, rabia y odio… lo dominaron, y alimentado por ellos, nació en él aquel sentimiento, el más destructivo que el ser humano puede sentir.

El cielo y el infierno se encontraron, gimiendo y rugiendo a una sola voz.

—Venganza…

—_¡Venganza!_

* * *

Cuando Richard volvió a la celda de su maestro el día siguiente, su mirada había cambiado. Slade, como siempre, lo analizó: la seguridad en su espalda erguida, los puños continuamente cerrados por la furia, el rictus amargo de su boca, la fría resolución en su mirada…

Sonrió, al ver su creación.


	9. Lecciones

Otra demora, pero ahora porque antes de actualizar ando haciendo correcciones a todas mis historias. Si gustan más detalles o estar enterados al instante de mis actualizaciones tengo otras páginas y twitter, más información en mi profile.

* * *

**Haoyoh Asakura:** Si pensé mucho en ese detalle, pero por lo mismo de que los guardias más que vigilarlo lo desprecian, no van a reparar realmente en él. Recuerdo cuando Edmond se miró al espejo tras esos años de encierro: fue brutal como había cambiado, de un muchacho despreocupado a un hombre maduro, triste, lleno de odio. Esa parte me impresionó mucho, y no podía dejarla pasar. En un futuro van a ver más guiños al episodio de "El Aprendiz" también fue uno de los capítulos más fuertes de la serie.

**Chris:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero de nuevo haberte hecho feliz. Sobre los titanes, en solo un par de episodios comenzarás a leer de ellos. En cuanto a Babs y Star, será toda una lucha interna para el pobre, como le dije a masg la primera pareja no ha terminado.

**Cute'Lady****:** Me alegra que te hallas registrado, bienvenida. Si decides publicar y necesitas ayuda aquí estoy, y gracias por leer y comentar mi fic.

**masg: **Como ya te había dicho, nunca es demasiado tarde para un review amiga. Si, es Tim, ya verás pronto todo el camino que para ese punto habían recorrido Batman y Jason Todd. En cuanto a la transformación, en este capítulo vas a ver el camino que Dick tuvo que recorrer… de un ángel caído a un demonio, con la fuerza para incendiar el paraíso.

**misterystars: **Me siento halagada por tus palabras. Antes de actualizar corregí a consciencia la redacción de todo el fic, especialmente los primeros capítulos, espero que ahora esté mejor que antes. Gracias por tus deseos, esta vez me hice a mi misma la promesa de actualizar más seguido.

**lilikoppsaya: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero causar más a menudo el mismo efecto. Como dicen, lo mejor está por venir.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Siembra un acto y cosecharás un hábito. Siembra un hábito y cosecharás un carácter. Siembra un carácter y cosecharás un destino._

_Charles Reade(1814-1884) Escritor inglés._

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE II**: **DESESPERACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**LECCIONES**

Richard Grayson ya no era el mismo. Desde la revelación algo dentro de él murió: la inocencia. Y con la inocencia se fue todo aquello que antes había sido parte de él: confianza, sueños, anhelos…

Todas esas ilusiones se habían roto.

El joven respiró hondo mientras su maestro se levantaba del suelo.

—Lamento haberte ayudado ayer, aprendiz.

Este le dirigió una mirada fría y dura: ambos sabían que no era verdad.

—Hablemos de otra cosa.

Slade continúo contemplándolo un momento más, todavía. Luego comenzó a hablar, mientras caminaba alrededor de Grayson cruzando ambos brazos en la espalda.

— Hay muchas formas de destruir al enemigo. Chantaje, manipulación, humillación… Como aprendiz, he de enseñarte algo más avanzado que la pelea para derrotar a tu oponente. Una explosión puede generar más daños que un golpe, y una amenaza puede provocar más temor que cualquier arma. Hay muchas formas, muchos caminos, muchas debilidades.

— ¿Y qué vas a enseñarme? — le preguntó Richard.

Slade por fin se detuvo.

—Todo.

* * *

Ya antes Slade le había hablado de todo el conocimiento que había adquirido antes de ser capturado: ingeniería, química, anatomía, medicina, combate, estrategia, camuflaje, idiomas… Sin embargo la primera lección fue la resistencia. Cuando llegó Richard a la celda veintisiete pudo notar que Slade había prendido una hoguera más pequeña de la usual.

—Un error usual a la hora de pelear es el temerle al dolor físico, aprendiz, porque se evitan ciertos movimientos y riesgos.

Richard asintió, esperando instrucciones mientras su maestro se acercaba al fuego. Entonces Slade tomó una de las brasas, que estaba todavía al rojo vivo, sin manifestar el menor indicio de que esta lo lastmara.

—Una vez que lo experimentas por voluntad propia, más que temer lo dominarás, y te expondrás a él sin riesgos.

Extendió su mano hacia Richard.

—La tomarás, aprendiz, y esperaras a que yo te indique para soltarla.

Pareció dudar por unos momentos. Era brutal… pero su expresión pronto pasó de la duda a la determinación y la tomó. Apretó los dientes y aguantó los segundos, conteniendo la respiración, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Cuando Slade le dio la señal soltó el carbón y llevó su mano al pecho, mientras apretaba su muñeca con la otra mano y se esforzaba en no temblar. Slade lo hizo repetir el ejercicio varias veces en el curso del día, hasta que pudo controlarse más y dejó de quejarse o tratar de mitigar el dolor. Cuando hubo notado esto, el maestro decidió que era hora de ponerlo a prueba.

—Ahora que has experimentado por voluntad propia el dolor físico, te será más fácil arriesgarte en combate. —se puso en posición de combate—Y es hora de probarlo.

Ambos pelearon, usando cada uno lo mejor que tenía. En otras ocasiones Slade lograba someterlo, pero esta vez Richard se arriesgaba más, sin importarle la herida de su mano ni los golpes en el estómago o rostro. El mayor volvió a aplicarle una llave, pero sin importarle la presión ni la posibilidad de salir lastimado Richard golpeó el cuello de Slade con su codo, y de un movimiento rápido pudo rodar hasta llegar al otro extremo de la celda. Respiraba agitado, y mostraba distintos golpes y hematomas, pero no le importaban e iba a continuar luchando.

Slade sonrió e hizo una señal: aprendía rápido.

Pronto iba a ser la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Richard se arrastró hasta su celda. El entrenamiento había sido muy intenso por lo que apenas comió no tardó en dormirse, sorprendido todavía de su propia resistencia.

Sin embargo tuvo otra pesadilla, aunque distinta a las demás: comenzaba cuando se arrastraba por el túnel, hasta meterse en la celda de Slade. No podía verlo, solo estaba el fuego habitual. Lo buscó por toda la celda, sin encontrarlo, y entonces temió que se hubiera escapado sin él. Corrió hacia la entrada del túnel pero sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo tiró al suelo, y antes de que pudiera defenderse lo habían atrapado. Trató de zafarse, pateó, se retorció, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Slade metiera su mano en el fuego, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar. Miró a su torturador… y en lugar de Slade estaba Batman. Y el fuego era en realidad la mano de Trigon, que estaba apretando la suya, quemando con fuerza…

Despertó sobresaltado, envuelto en sudor, pero por primera vez en años no gritó. Se lo atribuyó al entrenamiento anterior, pero no pudo volver a dormir. Se preguntó a sí mismo cómo podría volver a ver a los que lo habían traicionado a la cara, sin que ni su dolor ni su odio lo delataran.

Slade estaba entrenándolo contra el dolor físico. ¿Qué había del dolor emocional?

Cerró los ojos, cambiando mentalmente el escenario: ya no estaba en su celda, estaba en la Baticueva, en la última pelea que había tenido con Bruce.

_Ya habían tenido esa clase de discusiones antes, pero esta vez hubo gritos. Batman estaba a su lado, sin la capa, solo el traje, y visiblemente enojado. Cuando Batman recuperó su fría calma Robin sacó la voz._

—_Lo entiendo… Me necesitas más en Gotham._

_Se quitó el antifaz, mientras caminaba hacia Bruce. Pero este se alejó de él, caminando en sentido contrario. _

—_Esto es una guerra Dick. Robin es mi segundo… mi lugarteniente. Cualquier cosa menor que una devoción total a esta causa esta simplemente desperdiciando mi tiempo._

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, concentrándose de nuevo en el recuerdo.

—_Si no eres mi compañero, entonces no eres Robin._

Por influencia de las verdades antes encontradas, el recuerdo cambió en su mente.

_Bruce, furioso, apretando los puños, se volteó hacia Richard._

—_Está bien, lo diré otra vez… Estás despedido Dick. Fuera de mi cueva._

Abrió los ojos, expulsado de la imagen por la violencia de las sensaciones. Sintió la vista nublada por las lágrimas que querían salir, y contuvo un sollozo. Recordó cuando entró a la universidad: había preferido ir solo al aeropuerto por evitar una despedida larga, pero solo estuvo un semestre antes de retirarse. Bruce se había decepcionado, pero aún así Robin había permanecido a su lado. Cuando niño lo había adorado y admirado, habría dado su vida por él y le constaba que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero este siempre le pidió demasiado… y cuando por fin creyó que había ganado su confianza, que le había probado que podía ser como él, lo reemplazó. No le importó su suerte, jamás le importó, simplemente lo cambió por otro niño. Jamás se había sentido identificado con él, como le había dicho años antes. No, jamás lo había respetado, solo había sido otra de sus fichas de ajedrez…

No, no más lástima ni autocompasión.

Para realizar sus planes necesitaría sumergirse en los fantasmas de su pasado, y sabía que, a menos que se inmunizara contra el dolor, no podría aguantaría ver a Batman con el nuevo Robin, así como tampoco podría soportar ver de nuevo a todos aquellos que lo habían encerrado. No, tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirarlos de nuevo a la cara… y sonreír. Ocultar su desprecio y su ira en una máscara, para engañarlos.

Comenzó, poco a poco, de forma continua, a revivir todos sus recuerdos, transformándolos en una pesadilla nueva: no iba a salir lastimado otra vez. Con el tiempo pudo empezar a reprimir su coraje, y continuó hasta que logró dominar sus reacciones. Llevó muchas horas, noches enteras, pero logró cerrar sus facciones al dolor, mitigar el incendio para dejar solo una flama fría en su interior. Y se propuso también cerrar su corazón, para evitar que otro enemigo llegara hasta él, así eso significara negarse a sentir algo por los demás.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas…

Slade tenía razón y el diamante ya comenzaba a brillar. Una vez que Richard había recuperado su elasticidad y fuerza comenzaron las verdaderas prácticas. Slade descubrió que Richard intuía ciertos movimientos de sus oponentes y le enseñó a sacar mayor provecho de esta habilidad, dando por resultado que pudiera bloquear casi cualquier ataque. También vio que era un acróbata innato, pero que eso le hacía gastar más energía de la necesaria, por lo que le mostró como podía mezclar la acrobacia con otras técnicas, para conservar sus fuerzas y concentrarse más en atacar que en esquivar.

Pero un día, en medio de una lucha, Slade se quedó inmóvil. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó la mandíbula para no gritar. Entonces su rostro perdió el control y su cuerpo se puso flácido y débil, tanto que Richard apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos: estaba inconsciente. Grayson lo llevó al bloque de cemento, y tras acomodarlo se quedó a su lado, esperando a que despertara. Cuando lo hizo Slade se quejó de un dolor de cabeza, y trató de pedirle algo pero su habla se había vuelto confusa. Tras unos minutos pareció haberse recuperado parcialmente. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y comenzó a buscar una de sus pócimas. Cuando se sintió recuperado, habló con el otro reo.

—Eso que viste fue un accidente cerebro-vascular, aprendiz.

A la confusión de Richard, Slade respondió:

—Un derrame cerebral.

Richard se sintió alarmado, y lo ayudo a sentarse. No continuaron con la práctica por el resto del día, pero a la mañana siguiente ya estaba casi completamente recuperado.

* * *

Pasaron los meses…

El tiempo que pasó al derrame Slade había estado taciturno. El mismo le había enseñado poco después que a un ataque o contusión cerebral puede venir una depresión o una melancolía tenue, aunque no hizo mayor mención sobre el tema. Aprovechó aquel incidente y comenzó a instruir a Richard en sus conocimientos de anatomía y medicina, con diagramas de su invención, y le enseñó cómo tratar y curar por sí mismo sus enfermedades y heridas, pero también a usar los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo humano en un enfrentamiento. Con un golpe en el centro del pecho se podía detener el corazón, con otro en el tórax se podían hacer fallas varios órganos internos… Y los puntos más fuertes, como las articulaciones de codos y rodillas podían romper huesos y objetos. Le enseñó a usar sus antebrazos como escudo y a imposibilitar al oponente.

Continuaron con el túnel. Desde que tenía fuerza y herramientas apropiadas, Richard pudo escarbar en una hora lo que antes en tres. Y ahora que los dos se dedicaban a la misma tarea comenzaron a abrirse paso con mayor rapidez. Aún así no abandonaron las prácticas ni las lecciones, al contrario, Slade comenzó a exigirle más, y gracias a esto Richard se hizo pronto un verdadero experto en las artes marciales mixtas. Con armas improvisadas le enseñó esgrima, refino su puntería y le devolvió sus habilidades en la lanza. Había mejorado considerablemente; sus músculos habían hecho más que regresar, estaba en mejor condición física que antes de ser encerrado.

Para cuando habían llegado a ese punto quedaba poco del Richard anterior al encierro. En cuanto a Robin, estaba definitivamente muerto.

* * *

Pasaron los años…

Había aprendido ya los siete idiomas de Slade: español, francés, italiano, griego, un poco de latín y un idioma alienígena, el gordaniano. También le enseño a elaborar sustancias, drogas y químicos. Destilaron rústicamente alcohol del vino, extrajeron aceite del pescado, cultivaron hongos aprovechándose del pan duro y de la humedad del túnel, rasparon óxido de las tuberías, guardaron una muestra de cada alimento llevado a ambos… poco a poco Richard comenzó a aprovechar cualquier elemento para extraer, mezclar y elaborar. Podía manipular todo a su alrededor para inventar y mezclar, como un verdadero alquimista.

Lo introdujo también en la psicología. Todos, hasta los más fuertes o poderosos, tienen una mente, una personalidad, y ambas pueden ser usadas como herramientas. Le enseñó a adivinar las intenciones, deseos o planes, y a leer a las personas por el lenguaje corporal y las facciones. Estudio las microexpresiones, que son pequeñas expresiones faciales que apenas duran unos segundos. En ellas podría saber, mejor que con cualquier detector, si le estaban mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

Para este tiempo habían logrado enderezar el túnel para evitar la propagación del sonido y llevarlo hasta el extremo noroeste. A pesar de estar más avanzados en el proyecto de fuga, nunca interrumpieron los entrenamientos. Slade continuaba hablándole más sobre la historia de los superhéroes y las culturas, enseñándole las lenguas y las formas de pelea más letales.

Y en todo ese tiempo Richard no volvió a dejar de comer. Se cuidaba, entrenaba con fiereza, maldecía en silencio, se aferraba a la vida… Luchaba, pero por algo más que volver a lo que antes era su cielo. No, ya no había ningún cielo al cual volver.

Ya no había cielo, porque él traería el infierno.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo notó algo extraño en Slade. Comenzó a mostrar una ligera dificultad para levantarse del suelo. Después pudo ver un temblor en una de sus manos, mientras le pasaba el plano para continuar con las excavaciones. Los cambios en su maestro eran imperceptibles, pero estaban allí, y pudo juzgar que eran secuelas de aquel derrame ocurrido hace años. Para entonces ya sabía, por lo que le había enseñado y había visto en él, que su maestro padecía de hipertensión. Se lo comentó, pero en lugar de agradecer comenzó a beber una de sus fórmulas, en silencio.

Sin embargo, sus días estaban contados.

Comenzó a morir un día como cualquier otro, cuando el túnel ya casi estaba listo. Cuando Richard llegó a la celda veintisiete vio a Slade estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo y estremeciéndose. Corrió a su lado y le dio la vuelta: estaba teniendo una convulsión, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que le acababa de sobrevenir un segundo derrame. Corrió al compartimiento de las sustancias para tomar un anticoagulante, y cuando lo tuvo alzó la cabeza de Slade con una mano y con la otra le dio a beber el líquido. Tras unos minutos de espasmos pareció calmarse, pero no recuperó la conciencia.

Estuvo a su lado, dejando de lado el túnel, esperando a que despertara como en la primera vez. Era un milagro que continuara vivo. Necesitaría que recuperara la conciencia para poder contar todos los daños, pero pudo intuir que eran serios y que Slade no volvería a ser el mismo. Cuando este lo comenzó a reaccionar lo revisó, y al alzar sus extremidades lo que vio fue desalentador: había perdido la movilidad en el brazo derecho, y su pierna derecha estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Slade gruñó, furioso. Richard se impacientó y comenzó a caminar hacia el compartimiento de las pociones.

—Sabes que los ataques tienen estas consecuencias, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que te repongas como la vez anterior.

Richard comenzó a buscar un remedio para la inmovilidad, pero Slade sabía que sería inútil.

—No me repondré.

Richard se detuvo y volteó a verlo, atónito.

—El primero fue is… quémico. —Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su habla.—No necesité mucho para recuperarme. Pero este es hemorrágico.

Hemorrágico… Richard entendió. El primero era causado por un coágulo que bloqueaba un vaso sanguíneo, y la mayoría de los derrames eran de este tipo, pero los hemorrágicos eran mucho más serios: los causaba la ruptura del vaso. Volvió a revisarlo, esta vez con mayor detenimiento.

Era cierto: Slade había perdido casi toda su vista, no podía mover todo el lado derecho del cuerpo y no podría coordinar bien la otra parte. Además, a juzgar por su dolor de cabeza, su cerebro enfermo no tardaría en sufrir otro derrame.

Estaba condenado.

Guardaron silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

—Aún podemos escapar. —Afirmó Richard—y una vez fuera encontraremos ayuda.

—No podré nadar, y por lo mismo no podré salir.

Slade volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos por una punzada repentina. Richard se quedó inmóvil, estaba indeciso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era cierto, no podría nadar, no iba a poder cargarlo por todo el océano sin ahogarse y tampoco podía hacer algo más por él. La desviación que había en la ruta de escape del túnel estaba tapada con un bloque de cantera, y a la vez los trabajos estaban ya avanzados. Podría dejarlo cubierto, o podría continuar él solo.

Finalmente se decidió: se quedaría con él. Sinceramente nunca le había agradado, pero tenía que admitir que le debía mucho, si no hubiera sido por él no habría sobrevivido cuando intentó morir, no habría descubierto la verdad y no tendría todos los conocimientos que él le había transmitido. No iba a abandonarlo.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de su maestro y se pasó una mano por la frente mientras Slade miraba hacia el techo. Si pudiera ver habría leído el debate interno de Richard en los pequeños cambios de su mirada y facciones, y habría sabido la respuesta aún antes que su aprendiz. Sin embargo, al no poder verlo con claridad y al haber escuchado el ritmo de sus pasos, había creído que el resultado sería distinto. Extendió débilmente la mano izquierda, tendiéndola hacia su aprendiz. Richard tomó la mano de su maestro entre las suyas, extrañado de ese gesto.

Nunca, en toda su vida, Slade se había preocupado realmente por otra persona. A Richard solo lo había visto como una inversión para el futuro, pero ahora el futuro le cerraba sus puertas. Desde mucho antes de conocerle había sabido que necesitaría un sucesor para sus planes, alguien que continuara con su obra, sus pasos. Richard había cambiado bastante, y se parecía a él mismo, pero acababa de demostrarle fidelidad. Apelando a toda la energía que le quedaba para dominar su voz, comenzó a hablar.

—Aprendiz, hay algo que llevo años es… condiéndote—Volvió a dominarse a sí mismo— Ahora es el momento de decirlo.

— ¿Una última lección? —preguntó el.

—Se trata sobre mi herencia, la que tengo en el mundo exterior.

Richard bajó la cabeza.

—Ambos sabemos que fuera de aquí no te queda nada.

Entonces Slade dijo algo que le habría de dejarlo helado.

—Si hay algo… mi tesoro. Un tesoro de incalculable… valor.

Richard alzó la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El tesoro… ¡El tesoro! Lo miró a la cara y vio que al mencionar su fantasía tenía fervor y un brillo en la mirada… esta vez realmente creía en sus palabras. Todavía atónito, hizo un esfuerzo por dominarse. Cuando logró reaccionar dijo unas palabras de excusa y atravesó el túnel para llegar a su celda.

Cuando llegó se sintió frenético, y de nuevo comenzó a caminar en círculos, inquieto. Ya antes de conocerlo había escuchado, por las burlas de los guardias, que aquel prisionero estaba loco, pero cuando lo conoció acabó creyendo que no había sido más que una farsa, para hacerse ver como un alienado inofensivo y simpático, solo para provocar que lo subestimaran. Tenía que ser una parte de un plan, todo lo que sabía de él lo hacían negarse a creer que de verdad alucinara con semejante fantasía, y la verdad era que jamás le había hecho una pregunta al respecto. ¿Qué podía pensar?

Entonces vino una teoría a su mente: ¿Qué tal si esta vez de verdad estaba enloqueciendo? Muchos de los criminales de Gotham habían iniciado su locura solo por un mal día, el Joker era un ejemplo: antes de ser el príncipe del crimen había sido un comediante fracasado, que tras un mal día (en que murió su mujer embarazada y cayó en una caldera de ácido) se había transformado en un desquiciado. ¿Y si el derrame y la parálisis habían provocado una fractura en la inteligencia de Slade?

Un sudor frio le bajó por la frente, y no sabía que pensar. Slade realmente creía en la fantasía de su tesoro, lo había visto en su mirada. Continuó inquieto por el resto de la noche, tratando de descifrar el misterio. Quería volver pero esperó al día siguiente, cuando volvieron a repartir la comida, para regresar a la celda veintisiete.

Al llegar Slade estaba tal como lo había dejado, con la mirada extraviada, se le notaba pensativo. Eso fue una señal de alarma para Richard, quien se acercó al enfermo. Este pareció despertar de su trance, y comenzó a buscar a tientas a su aprendiz. Este volvió a tomar su mano, para indicarle que estaba a su lado.

—Ayer pude notar tu reacción a la mención de mi fortuna.

Richard le miró de nuevo: estaba aparentemente lúcido, y conservaba sus dotes de analista. No supo que pensar, hasta que Slade volvió a alzar la mano, ahora para señalar un punto de la pared.

—Ese otro compartimiento… —Respiró profundamente, para dominar el temblor de su cuerpo—Ábrelo.

Dudando todavía, Richard obedeció. Adentro encontró una hoja pequeña de papel, no como el artesanal que habían elaborado sino uno más común, de color sepia, ya antiguo y algo maltratado, con marcas de fuego y manchas de humedad.

—Lee… —ordenó Slade. Richard desdobló la hoja y pudo ver unos caracteres inusuales que más podrían pasa por garabatos que por letras, sin embargo estos estaban impresos con firmeza, y la tinta usada no parecía común, de hecho conservaba un color verde brillante. Debajo de cada garabato había un apunte hecho a mano y en tinta negra, sin duda por Slade.

—No tardaré en morir.

—Eso lo sé.

Grayson interrumpió el análisis y regresó a su lado, con la hoja entre las manos. Ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos más, hasta que Slade volvió a romper el silencio.

—Hace años te dije que revelaría mi nombre e historia cuando fuera más conveniente.

Richard asintió.

—Este es el momento. Momento de que conozcas mi historia.


	10. Una historia de la Era de Plata

Gracias a todos por leer la historia. Hoy, comienza a emerger el fénix, y pronto el mundo se sacudirá por su obra.

* * *

**Masg;** Mi respuesta ya te la había enviado por mensaje privado con la aclaración: todo era parte de un entrenamiento mental, para superar su propio dolor. Solo que este pronto no hará más que aumentar, cuando se entere de todo lo que pasó en su ausencia. Regocíjate, ya vuelve pronto Babs a la historia.

**Haoyoh;** Si, me tarde, pero es que estaba decidida a no actualizar hasta no haber editado y revisado toda la historia (especialmente los fallos de redacción y unos puntos que sentí me faltaban en cuanto a la trama). Edmond Dantes se transformó en el Conde gracias, en gran parte, a todo el conocimiento heredado por Faria, y quise reflejar eso además de todos los cambios que había experimentado. Aquí tienes la historia de Slade y lo que pasó después.

**Cute'Lady;** ¡No, no la abandono! De hecho ando retomando también mis otras historias, esta no es la única que pasó por un proceso de corrección. De la bienvenida me encanta ver que más gente se acerca al mundo del famdom y las letras, si necesitas apoyo no dudes en pedirlo.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Al palpar la cercanía de la muerte, vuelves los ojos a tu interior y no encuentras más que banalidad, porque los vivos, comparados con los muertos, resultamos insoportablemente banales._

_Miguel Delibes (1920-2010) Escritor español._

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE II**: **DESESPERACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**UNA HISTORIA DE LA ERA DE PLATA**

Richard se sentó al lado de Slade, dispuesto a escuchar. Cuando Slade pudo juzgar por el oído que su aprendiz estaba a su lado, comenzó el relato:

—La historia de los superhéroes y villanos se divide en etapas. Recuérdamelas.

Richard suspiró.

—Primero fue la era de oro, que inició en los años treinta cuando aparecieron los primeros enmascarados, y continuó hasta el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Luego siguió la era atómica y la era de plata. En los años setenta pasamos a la del bronce y desde la mitad de los ochentas nos encontramos en la moderna.

Slade asintió débilmente.

—De todas las eras, la más significativa fue la plateada, cuando el país comenzó a atravesar un cambio. Ahora que ya no había una urgencia militar los nuevos superhéroes se enfocaron más en las labores sociales, y su número creció exponencialmente: el gremio pasó de tener solo unos cuantos a albergar cientos de ellos. En solo catorce años se fundó la Sociedad de la Justicia y después esta se transformó en una liga, También se descubrieron las dimensiones alternas y se reanudaron las exploraciones espaciales, y comenzaron a encontrarse más constelaciones y razas alienígenas.

«Sin embargo fue gracias a una historia, y no a una exploración, que se descubrió a la raza gordaniana. Esta raza se expande mediante la conquista de otros pueblos, por lo que necesitan de todo el poder bélico posible. Pero comenzaron a quedarse sin oro, el cual era muy importante para construir sus armas más poderosas ya que era un gran conductor de la energía y electricidad, por lo que los gordanianos comenzaron a buscarlo en otros planetas y galaxias, incluida la Vía Lactea, donde encontraron nuestro planeta. La Tierra es el más rico en cuanto a este mineral, por lo que unos cuantos comenzaron a llegar, pero todos trataron de pasar desapercibidos por lo que no se notó su presencia sino hasta años más tarde, gracias a un ladrón y su hijo.»

«Esta familia criminal se dedicaba tanto al tráfico de oro como de gemas robadas de las minas de otro planeta, Centauri. Cuando llegaron se hicieron pasar por humanos gracias a proyectores de hologramas, por lo que no tardaron en amasar una considerable fortuna que estaba lista para ser trasladada a su constelación.»

«Pero en su última llegada a la tierra los estaban rastreando un grupo de policías de Centauri. Estos montaron un operativo, y se prepararon a atacar. El gordaniano que cuidaba la nave no tardó en darse cuenta de que los policías estaban en camino y rápidamente se preparó para defender su tesoro, pero en caso de muerte escribió en un papel terrestre, con su propia tinta, en que parte de la nave había escondido los materiales preciosos, para que su hijo pudiera recuperarlo antes de que confiscaran la nave.»

«Pero el hijo no tardó en regresar por lo que ambos trataron de huir, sin embargo los policías llegaron y en medio de la lucha las naves se estrellaron: la de Centauri en el mar y la gordaniana en la isleta cercana a la costa de Jump City. La ciudad entera se sacudió y tanto la policía terrestre como los superhéroes locales registraron la zona hasta que encontraron los cadáveres. Mientras hacían la autopsia al gordaniano de mayor edad encontraron el papel, sin embargo nadie pudo descifrarlo, ni siquiera el policía espacial que había sobrevivido, ya que el fuego de la explosión había quemado la mitad. El policía contó la historia a los asombrados terrícolas que lo atendían, y cuando se restableció contactó a sus compañeros. Tanto la policía terrestre como la alienígena trataron de encontrar en la nave gordaniana lo robado, pero se asombraron al encontrarla vacía. Dedujeron que todo aquel caudal ya había sido comerciado, y como la nave carecía de valor decidieron dejarla donde estaba. Los policías extraterrestres regresaron a su planeta y los terrícolas a sus hogares, sin volver a tomar cartas en el asunto. Mientras, la nave gordaniana permaneció clavada en la isleta, y con el tiempo su historia fue sepultada en el olvido.»

«Pasaron los años y entramos a la era de bronce. En esta era algunos héroes comenzaron a independizarse de La Liga de la Justicia para enfocarse más en las ciudades y calles que en los universos, pero aún así se construyó el primer satélite artificial de la liga, para albergar a sus miembros. Y al ser declarada la Guerra de Vietnam continuaron muchos experimentos militares que habían sido interrumpidos. Para entonces yo era un soldado: había escapado de mi hogar y mentido sobre mi edad para ser aceptado en el ejército. Tenía talento, por lo que fui ascendiendo rápidamente. Formé parte de un experimento con un nuevo suero pero la reacción fue violenta y permanecí varias semanas en cama. Después de eso descubrí que tenía mejores reflejos y capacidad física, por lo que no tarde en volver al ejército y pude volver a la guerra hasta que terminó, en 1975. La derrota fue aplastante, y por desobedecer órdenes directas en mi última misión me dieron definitivamente de baja en el ejército. Sin embargo sabía que tenía potencial para ser algo más que un civil, y pronto emergí como un mercenario.»

«Para ese tiempo yo tenía una familia, pero por culpa de mis actividades les puse en peligro y en un ataque uno de mis hijos quedo sordomudo. Mi esposa enfureció y me disparó. Alcancé a moverme antes de que la bala me matara, pero perdí un ojo. Años después mi otro hijo, el mayor, quiso seguir mis pasos pero murió en combate.»

Slade hizo una pausa, sintiendo tanto el peso de aquellas acciones como un nuevo dolor de cabeza, pero se dominó a sí mismo.

—Años más tarde ya había acumulado poder y fortuna, y comenzaron mis planes por la dominación. Mi primer objetivo era Jump City, y para ello me hice de mi primer aprendiz.

«Su nombre era Terra. Ella era capaz de manipular la tierra, pero no de controlar su inmenso poder. Ya había dejado una impresión en el mundo y quería que alguien que me sucediera, y ella estaba desesperada, por lo que le ofrecí enseñarle a controlar sus poderes a cambio de que fuera mi aprendiz. Terra aceptó y con el tiempo los dominó a tal grado que no tardamos en comenzar la conquista de la ciudad donde la encontré. Pudimos haber ganado, pero ella se rebeló. Dijo que quería ser libre, que no iba a tolerarme y que podía irse. Peleamos y al final volvió a perder el control de sus poderes y se desató una actividad volcánica en el subsuelo donde estaba nuestra base, y en medio del temblor caí a un rio de lava.»

«Sentí mi piel quemarse, y debí de haber muerto ese día, pero alguien me estaba cuidando. Hace tiempo te hablé sobre los demonios, aprendiz, y ya sabía algo de ellos, pero los conocí muy bien gracias a uno. Nunca me dijo su nombre, sin embargo era uno muy poderoso, tanto que pudo sobrevivir al ataque de los mejores sacerdotes de Azrath. Él necesitaba encontrar a una mujer, una hechicera de nombre Arella que también había huido de ese plano y reencarnado en este, para que le diera una forma humana. Yo en realidad no estaba vivo: más bien estaba en un estado de no-vida. Podía moverme, y me dio poderes como volar, invocar el fuego y manipular la energía a mí alrededor, pero en realidad solo era un esqueleto, un cadáver. A cambio de mis servicios, el me devolvería mi carne y sangre.»

«Durante este tiempo me dediqué tanto a la búsqueda de Arella como a la investigación de las dimensiones alternas, y cuando descubrí que algunas naves espaciales contenían la tecnología para crear túneles entre una realidad y otra pensé en investigar más sobre la nave varada en Jump City. Encontré el reporte de la autopsia e incluso robe la nota, confiado en que los conocimientos que había adquirido sobre la cultura gracias a un antiguo socio me ayudarían, pero tampoco pude descifrarla. Decidí dejarlo para otra ocasión, la guarde en mi traje y volví a buscar a esa mujer.»

«Finalmente la encontré. Se hacía llamar Angela Roth, pero vivía en Gotham y no recordaba su pasado. Parecía no ser más que una adolescente depresiva y anímica, pero cuando escuché de aquel demonio sobre los verdaderos poderes que tenía quedé sinceramente sorprendido. Siempre son los más callados.»

«Al investigarla descubrí que comenzaba a mostrar interés en una secta satánica local, por lo que me aproveché de mis nuevos poderes para convencerla de seguirme, hasta que la lleve ante mi maestro. Se suponía que sería suficiente y el tendría que cumplir con su parte, pero aquel demonio era muy astuto y no quería ser encontrado una vez pudiera transformarse en un humano… Me hizo regresar a mi cuerpo original, pero desperté en el centro médico de una prisión. Al parecer varios policías me encontraron en mi antigua base, rodeado por todas las pruebas de mis crímenes, tal como aquel demonio había planeado. No tardaron en condenarme a cadena perpetua, y gracias a la presión de varios políticos y judiciales, entre ellos Trigon, me trasladaron al Gulag.»

—Entonces así fue como te capturaron—concluyó Richard.

—Exacto. Nadie sabía de mis habilidades, por lo que me enviaron al área de humanos, y en mi traslado pude ver tanto los muros como las secciones que nos separan del océano. Intuí el diseño y gracias tanto a lo que sabía sobre el Gulag como a lo que ya había visto comencé a trazar los planos. Cómo pudiste notar, son fieles al diseño original. En cuanto al papel este seguía en mi traje y lo escondí antes de que confiscaran mis pertenencias. Lo he llevado conmigo, esperando que al salir pudiera restablecer con él mi fortuna.

Richard pudo recordar los planos, tanto los que había visto en aquella carpeta como los que había visto en esa celda. Era admirable como usando su lógica él había podido armar el plano, y diseñar aquella fuga. También sintió que podía comprender en parte la mentalidad y el comportamiento de Slade: cuando estudió sobre la Guerra de Vietnam en la secundaria supo que las masacres, las drogas, la decepción por el resultado de la guerra y la dificultad de la readaptación trastornaron a tal grado a algunos veteranos que se volvían psicópatas. Después había perdido a su familia, por eso había reaccionado con tal apatía cuando le preguntó si tenía a alguien en el mundo exterior, años atrás.

Repentinamente el dolor de cabeza de Slade aumentó y Richard volvió a darle de beber un calmante, el cual al cabo de unos momentos pareció surtir efecto y lo ayudo a retomar el control. Cuando recuperó las fuerzas, Slade continuó.

—Yo sabía traducir el idioma hablado gracias a que todavía habían traficantes en territorio terrestre, con los cuales tuve tratos o incluso serví como mercenario en mis buenos tiempos. Comencé a analizar más y más la escritura, recordando que los caracteres gordanianos no son la descripción de palabras o letras, sino sonidos, e interpretando esos sonidos para completar las palabras comencé a descifrar el mensaje.

Richard leyó detenidamente la traducción hecha por Slade. A pesar del estado de deterioro del papel, las palabras comenzaron a emerger:

_Hoy día terrestre 25 de a…_

_Dentro de la…_

_En la última cá…_

_Los cofres terrestres…_

_Tanto oro del pla…_

_Como gemas de las…_

_Asciende a dos millones…_

_En la roca vigés…_

_Giro a la derecha y terce…_

—El desafío ahora era completar la escritura. En el mismo compartimento, pero oculta debajo de un pedazo de losa, hay otra hoja de papel. Fue la primera que elaboré en esta celda y en ella completé el mensaje. Sácala y léemela.

Richard obedeció, encontrando efectivamente la segunda nota. Rápidamente comenzó a leer, encontrando el sentido en las líneas y comprobando la veracidad del método.

_Hoy día terrestre 25 de a…bril del año terrestre 1959_

_Dentro de la… nave de guerra se encuentran escondidos_

_En la última cá… mara de los almacenes_

_Los cofres terrestres… que contienen_

_Tanto oro del pla…neta Tierra en la constelación de la vía Láctea_

_Como gemas de las…Lunas de Centauri, el cual_

_Asciende a dos millones… en la moneda de nuestro planeta_

_En la roca vigé…sima se realiza un_

_Giro a la derecha y terce…ra a la izquierda para llegar a él._

— ¿Lo comprendes ahora? —preguntó Slade.

Si, eran las instrucciones, bastante precisas para llegar al tesoro. Pero no entendía el porqué era tan importante, si después de todo la suma no sonaba tan grande.

—Aquí se habla solo de dos millones.

—En cuanto a la moneda gordaniana—aclaró Slade.

— ¿No podría ser de la nuestra?

—No. Ya no tenían el menor interés en continuar en el planeta, al partir regresarían a la constelación Lira y allí comerciarían lo que tenían. Acorde a lo que sé sobre el sistema político de los gordanianos ellos conforman un estado bélico, y aunque esta clase de sistemas pueden cambiar rápidamente es lógico deducir que si se mantuvieron en el mismo nivel de crecimiento que tenían en la mitad del siglo anterior entonces podríamos hablar de un nuevo valor de trece millones.

— ¿Y en nuestro planeta?

—Ellos le daban al oro un precio cientos de veces mayor si comparamos nuestro sistema de comercio con el de ellos, ya que ellos lo necesitan más y tienen que lidiar con mayores problemas para obtenerlo, pero esto se equilibra con las gemas, ya que las de aquellas lunas tienen una pureza mayor a las de nuestro planeta, lo que les da un valor agregado. Hice cálculos, y por lo visto estaríamos hablando de un total de 1,400 millones de dólares.

Ahora Richard pasó de la sorpresa al asombro, y de allí a la mudez. ¡1,400 millones! Era mucho más que una fortuna, era poder absoluto, capacidad infinita… Pero luego recordó que todo ese oro, todas esas gemas eran inútiles para su maestro por no poder acceder al tesoro. Slade lo confirmó.

—Comencé a ofrecer parte del tesoro a cambio de mi liberación, pero nadie quiso creerme. Al final decidí escapar por mí mismo, y después usar todos los recursos dentro de la nave para comenzar de nuevo y continuar con mis planes. Pero ahora estoy próximo a morir. Este ataque se repetirá, yo ya no podré luchar contra él.

Era cierto, ambos lo sabían, pero Richard no quería dejar que las cosas siguieran aquel flujo. Ya habían avanzado mucho en el túnel, ahora él solo podía continuar con él y sacarlos a ambos. También el mundo había continuado su avance, era probable que se hubiera descubierto una medicina o pudiera encontrar un ingrediente para asegurarle más tiempo, y con una rehabilitación eficiente Slade podría recuperar la movilidad. Y si alcanzaban el tesoro, los dos podrían tener todos los recursos posibles para encontrar una cura… y cada uno continuaría con sus planes.

—Saldemos de esta: terminare el túnel y encontraremos el tesoro.

Slade no comentó nada, pero mejor que nadie sabía que no tenía sentido engañarse ni hacerse ilusiones.

Pasaron de nuevo los días. Richard estudió el escrito hasta que pudo recitar las instrucciones de memoria. Una vez lo hubo aprendido Slade le ordenó que lo quemara, para evitar que otro pudiera hacerse con la fortuna. Sin embargo continuaba sin poder mover todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo o controlar de forma correcta el izquierdo, pero conservaba intacta su inteligencia. Conversaba con Richard más acerca de la cultura gordaniana, la guerra, los experimentos militares y los contactos que había tenido en el bajo mundo, cuando era el mejor de todos los asesinos y el mercenario más buscado.

Poco después Richard volvió al trabajo de las excavaciones, pensando en que medios podría utilizar para sacar también a Slade, cuando llegó el tiro de gracia: pudo escuchar en el límite del túnel un nuevo martilleo, pero ahora proveniente de varios trabajadores y máquinas. Lo que los guardias conversaban al lado de las puertas le confirmó sus sospechas: la humedad del clima y las tuberías ya habían desgastado toda la galería, e iban a comenzar con los trabajos de reconstrucción y remodelación. Si continuaba con el túnel no tardaría en delatarse, y aún así pronto se encontrarían con él y los trasladarían a otra zona.

Sintiéndose todavía enfurecido recorrió el sendero hasta la celda veintisiete, para comunicarle la nueva dificultad a Slade y trazar otro plan. Pero cuando llegó Slade estaba pálido y temblaba violentamente. Corrió hasta el bloque y trató de calmar el ataque, pero apenas se acercó supo por la palidez y sus síntomas la escalofriante verdad: estaba incubando el tercer ataque.

—Com…prendes… ¿no es… verdad?

Buscó de inmediato el frasco con el anticoagulante que había preparado, tomó el rostro de Slade y trató de separar la quijada, pero entonces este se arqueó convulsionándose. Usando todas sus fuerzas logró darle a beber el líquido, pero parte de este se derramó por las mejillas al mismo tiempo que una espuma sanguinolenta comenzó a salir de su boca, y los temblores no cedieron. Su mirada enrojeció y su mano izquierda apretó la camisa gastada de su aprendiz.

— Mi herencia… para ti… es el… tesoro—Apretó los dientes pero pudo hablar por una última vez— ¡Encuéntralo! Encuén… tralo…

Y tras una última convulsión él cuerpo dejó de responder, inclinándose al lado derecho, para perder toda movilidad.

Richard contuvo el aire, sin poder moverse. Despacio, comenzó a acercarse a Slade: su rostro conservaba la expresión desencajada, pero sus ojos estaban apagados.

Estaba muerto.

A pesar de no haber sido realmente amigos, tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Había sido su única compañía, su mentor, y ahora ya no estaba. Sintió de nuevo su soledad, y después de cerrar los ojos de Slade guardó un piadoso minuto de silencio. De toda la obra del maestro no quedaba más que un aprendiz, el cual apretaba aquella mano, antes fuerte poderosa, ahora flácida. Recordó el violento pasado de su maestro, y aquella historia de la era de plata, de la cual no quedaban más que las palabras en el viento y en su memoria.

Su maestro se había vendido al diablo. Recuperó su cuerpo pero en el camino perdió todo lo demás. Y ahora había perdido también su vida. Pero en cambio había ganado un sucesor, un hijo pródigo.

* * *

_Correrán ríos de sangre antes de que conquistemos nuestra libertad, pero esa sangre deberá ser la nuestra._

Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948) Político y pensador indio.

* * *

**EL GRITO**

El cuerpo de Slade estaba tendido en el bloque de concreto, aún con la expresión de urgencia que tuvo al morir. Richard continuaba a su lado, aún con las palabras de su maestro frescas en la memoria.

_— ¡__Encuéntralo!_

No pudo pensar más, porque escuchó a un guardia acercarse. El túnel estaba cerrado, no iba a poder esconderse allí, solo alcanzó a ponerse a resguardo en el marco de la puerta, del lado por el que esta se inclinaría si la abrían. Al asomarse dentro de la celda para pasarle el plato de comida el guardia pudo ver la postura del cadáver y lanzó un grito de auxilio. Amparado por las sombras los guardias que entraron a la celda no lo vieron, en cambio él pudo verlos mientras un doctor se hincaba al lado del cadáver y comenzaba a buscar por signos vitales. No, nada, él lo sabía muy bien.

—Este desgraciado está muerto.

Mientras el doctor acomodaba el cadáver en una bolsa de plástico, los gendarmes comenzaron a recordar los años de supuesto delirio que habían hecho tan famoso a aquel prisionero. Cuando el doctor terminó de meter el cuerpo en la bolsa para cadáveres le dedicó una mirada, tratando de imaginar cómo fueron las últimas horas, pensando también en todos los rumores de su locura.

—Bueno—uno de ellos suspiró—Creo que por fin se reunió con su tesoro.

El tesoro… Hasta sus últimos momentos Slade había tenido aquellos cofres presentes, esperando a contar aquella historia, después de tantos años y de tantos oídos que la despreciaron y la convirtieron en burla.

Burlas… eso quedaba de la antigua leyenda. Otra traición, otra alma condenada.

— ¿Y para cuando terminan con las reparaciones?

—Apenas están comenzando, pero por toda la mano de obra creo que en tres meses ya está.

Los hombres finalmente comenzaron a partir, y cuando cerraron la puerta Richard se atrevió a salir de su escondite para dirigirse a su celda antes de que los guardias regresaran o fueran a la suya a darle su ración, pero de detuvo en seco cuando recordó lo que habían hablado del trabajo de reconstrucción. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrar las excavaciones? Si trabajaba solo necesitaría más tiempo, no podría acabarlo a tiempo. Los hombres solo tendrían que seguir el trayecto y sabrían quien fue. Lo encerrarían en otra celda, más aislada y más controlada, y todo se habría perdido. Trigon mismo apelaría porque lo encerraran en una celda de acero en lugar de piedra.

Richard apretó los puños al recordar aquella otra noche, cuando Trigon lo condenó al infierno, fingiendo bondad y sonriendo por la infamia. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su maestro. ¿Qué harían con el cadáver de Slade?

De pronto vino una idea…

No sabía que hacían con los cuerpos de los prisioneros muertos en el Gulag, pero si lo enterraban podría excavar, aún tenía la navaja de Slade atada a su brazo. Salió del túnel y abrió la bolsa, mirando dentro de ella el cadáver del que fue su maestro. Una duda lo asaltó: ¿Qué pasaría si no lo enterraban en la tierra? Podrían incinerarlo, o algo peor. Pero también sabía que el túnel sería descubierto pronto, ya no podía escapar por esa ruta. Tenía que escoger: podía esperar en su celda, hasta que lo trasladaran a otra peor, pero con mayor vigilancia, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape… o arriesgarlo todo.

Entonces recordó todos los años de encierro, todo su odio y toda la desesperación que había sentido. No, no volvería a pasar por el tormento, el riesgo de muerte era poco comparado a los años de agonía que había sufrido. Además, el demonio tenía que pagar su engaño, todos iban a pagar.

Sin pensarlo más comenzó a sacar el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro, para después arrastrarlo al túnel. Una vez que el cuerpo estuvo oculto tapó la entrada con la piedra, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara sería la última vez que tendría la loza en sus manos. Rápidamente se metió en la bolsa del cadáver, cerrándola por fuera hasta dejar solo un pequeño agujero, por donde metió de nuevo la mano. Apenas alcanzó a ocultarse porque no tardaron en entrar de nuevo los guardias, lo cual supo al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta y las pisadas de dos hombres, seguidos por el sonido de un juego de ruedas metálicas. Uno de ellos debió de notar que la bolsa no estaba completamente cerrada, pero en lugar de abrirla terminó de recorrer el cierre metálico.

Se concentró en el camino, pero pudo sentir como lo alzaron hasta dejarlo encima de una camilla, y entonces sintió como esta comenzaba a moverse. No pudo ver, pero ahora podía escucharlo y sentirlo todo. Pudo escuchar a los hombres volver a bromear sobre la locura del prisionero y sobre las remodelaciones al complejo. Pudo oler la humedad y escuchar como las goteras caían al suelo y la bolsa. Pudo sentir por la fricción de las ruedas el terreno sobre el que se movían, y como este cambio de piedra a metal. Pudo escuchar cambiar el tono y el ritmo de las pisadas, y pudo sentir como aplicaban menos esfuerzo y lo empujaban más aprisa. Pudo sentir las vueltas y pudo sentir cuando se detenían, cinco veces en total. Pudo escuchar cuando tecleaban un monitor o hablaban con otro guardia, y pudo escuchar cómo se abrían siempre las puertas. Pudo volver a sentir el movimiento de la camilla y pudo volver a sentir el cambio en el suelo.

Entonces, a la sexta vez que se detuvieron y volvieron a andar, el cambio le quitó el aliento. La variación tan súbita de la temperatura y del clima, el increíble sonido del mar… Un escalofrió le recorrió: estaba afuera, en el límite de la prisión, por fin.

Pero el encanto no duró mucho: rápidamente los hombres lo alzaron de nuevo, y entonces sintió como tomaban impulso, meciéndolo por ambos lados, y de pronto una caída.

Caía, caía hacia el infinito, la gravedad lo succionaba, lo jalaba cada vez más rápido. Se encogió y gritó con todas sus fuerza. Grito lanzando un alarido tan fuerte que rebotó en el acantilado y alcanzó a los guardias que retrocedieron, aterrorizados. En medio del grito golpeó el mar, hasta que la bolsa se hundió y el agua aniquiló el sonido.

Silencio absoluto. El grito se había perdido en el viento y solo quedaba el ruido del océano.


	11. Libertad

**Masg;** Estoy decidida a no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre una actualización y otra, me impuse un límite de dos semanas.

Si, es grave, pero cuando una persona pasa por tanto dolor y de forma tan prolongada es imposible que vuelva a ser el mismo, o a confiar de nuevo en las personas o en la vida con facilidad. De tiempo en tiempo se va a volver a saber de lo que fue de Slade y como influyó en su alumno. Y si, pronto llegará una venganza apocalíptica, que si ahora está molesto en cuanto vea todo lo que pasó su ira no tendrá límites.

**Haoyoh;** Muchas gracias. Aquí comienza el proceso que llevará a la transformación de Nightwing, aunque el conde lleva mucho tiempo latente dentro de él. Apenas comienza la búsqueda, pero no sabes lo que le espera…

**Cute'Lady;** Escribiré nuevas, pero por ahora me limito a algunos poemas y drabbles para que no se me junte el trabajo, y comenzar a sacar adelante todos mis fics en curso. Quizá inicie otro nuevo para la sección, pero cuando haya completado los cambios y pueda organizarme para no descuidar lo demás.

No te preocupes por tu falta de experiencia, sí sea en el colegio pero todos tenemos un comienzo, y con el tiempo las habilidades se van puliendo. Solo te aconsejo dos cosas: puedes buscar alguien experimentado para que revise tus escritos, y si vas a publicar un song-fic ten cuidado con el tema de los derechos de autor.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_Oscar Wilde __(1854-1900) Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés._

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE III****:**** DESOLACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO I:**

**LIBERTAD**

El impacto pudo haberlo matado, pero la bolsa y la postura le protegieron. Ahora se hundía, cada vez más rápido, pero no se dejó llevar por el pánico: en su lugar contuvo la respiración y con el auxilio de la navaja comenzó a cortar el plástico. Este no quería ceder, y el agua comenzaba a filtrarse, pero por fortuna alcanzó a hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para sacar su brazo y abrirla. Una vez afuera de la mortal bolsa hizo un hincapié y pataleó con toda su fuerza para impulsarse, sintiendo como estaban a punto de reventar sus pulmones. Ya se había sumergido bastante, pero pudo alcanzar la superficie, y al hacerlo jadeó por aire, después de casi haber muerto ahogado.

Apenas pudo mantenerse a flote estudió el entorno: era de noche y estaba en medio de una oscuridad casi completa. La corriente lo arrastraba lentamente. Gracias a todo el tiempo que pasó en la oscuridad sus ojos pudieron percibir la gran mole de piedra sobre la cual se apoyaba la prisión, y al alzar la vista reconoció unas luces blancas que provenían desde el lugar de donde parecía que lo habían tirado. Recordó como lo habían alumbrado con luces amarillas el día de su encierro y por obra de esto sacó nuevas fuerzas y con tres cortes se deshizo de su ropa y la navaja para quitarse el peso y comenzó a nadar, aprovechando el impulso del mar para alejarse cuanto antes. Gracias al miedo y la desesperación avanzó todavía más rápido, volteando ocasionalmente para cerciorarse de que no lo persiguieran, ignorando el frio glacial y tratando de emerger lo menos posible, sin pensar en nada más que en avanzar lo más lejos y rápido posible.

* * *

Pasó más de una hora nadando, tratando de aprovecharse del impulso que le daba el mar, hasta que comenzó a sentir un calambre. Tuvo que detenerse y miró a todos lados: ya no se veía el complejo ni las luces ni se escuchaba algún sonido de motor o alarma. No lo sabía, pero había recorrido cinco kilómetros. Se detuvo para buscar un punto al cual dirigirse y miró al cielo: el firmamento lo cubría todo con cientos de estrellas y puntos de luz, y esa visión le recordó lo que había visto cuando casi había logrado suicidarse. Pudo ver la cruz del norte, y comenzó a tratar de diseñar un plan, cuando escuchó una campana. Alarmado miró al barco que se acercaba. Agudizó el oído y la vista: era una embarcación pequeña, sin ningún emblema o bandera, definitivamente no era de la policía. Apostándolo todo comenzó a agitar los brazos y a gritar por ayuda, hasta que comenzó a ver como un hombre se acercaba a la proa y después el barco comenzó a aproximarse.

El movimiento del mar se incrementó y ahora era más difícil mantenerse a flote, pero no se dejó vencer y sintió alivio cuando el barco se acercó y alguien le arrojó una cuerda. Con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba nadó hasta ella, enredándola en su brazo derecho mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote. Comenzó a sentir como lo arrastraban, hasta llegar al costado del babor, y pronto estaba subiendo, siendo raspado por el metal del barco. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente arriba un par de los brazos le tomaron de la espalda y terminaron de subirlo. En cuanto estuvo apoyado en el suelo de madera Richard sintió sus piernas flaquear pero pudo sentarse. El otro le pasó una manta mientras trataba de revisarlo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Richard asintió y miró a su salvador: era un hombre de complexión gruesa, o más bien un joven a juzgar por la voz. Y de hecho por el acento debía de ser afroamericano. Mientras este comenzaba a enredar la cuerda con la que lo había rescatado trató de comprobar sus sospechas pero el otro vestía un pantalón blanco y una sudadera gris cuya capucha le cubría por completo. Este corrió hacia el interior del barco y casi de inmediato regresó con una cantimplora llena de agua que Richard no tardó en beber casi de un trago. Una vez pudo recobrar su calma y pensar Richard se extrañó de no ver otra persona en el barco.

— ¿Solo es usted?

—Solo yo—exclamó el otro, orgulloso, mientras tomaba de vuelta la cantimplora—Lo dejé en piloto automático para poder dormir un rato pero creo que tendré que dejar la siesta para el amanecer.

El marino hizo ademán de volver al interior pero en ese momento resonó una especie de cañonazo que alertó a ambos, especialmente a Richard, quien a pesar de estar muy lejos temió que se tratara de una alarma del Gulag.

— ¿Qué demonios habrá sido eso? —preguntó el de la sudadera.

—Podría no significar nada.

Richard lo dijo con la suficiente calma como para ahuyentar cualquier sospecha, pero el otro no quiso arriesgarse y corrió hacia la cabina. Richard le siguió, pensando en cómo era posible que un solo hombre manejara todo un barco, por más pequeño que este fuera. Sus dudas se vieron resueltas en cuanto entró a la cabina: esta tenía bastante de la más alta tecnología, incluso muchos de los artículos no le eran conocidos. En ese punto supo que en su ausencia el mundo había avanzado, y tuvo una momentánea duda sobre si podría adaptarse a él. Su rescatista advirtió como miraba todo, y sintió una nueva sensación de orgullo: creyó que estaba admirando su obra.

—Estas también son mis creaciones. ¿Nada mal, verdad?

Richard no contestó al principio, sino que trató de estudiar aquellos artefactos, para entender la utilidad de cada uno. Richard miró lo que parecía ser un mapa pero era una imagen satelital que mostraba a la embarcación dirigiéndose a la costa, en sentido contrario al que él había seguido. Entendió porqué no había hallado tierra firme a pesar de haber nadado tanto: en lugar de acercarse se había alejado, ya que gracias a la urgencia del escape no se había detenido a buscar un punto de referencia antes y no después de haber gastado casi todas sus fuerzas. Salió por unos momentos a la cubierta para mirar en dirección al Gulag: ese estruendo había removido el miedo a ser capturado. Agudizó su vista e inspeccionó el océano: nada. Ni luces ni sonidos. Tanto podía no haber sido nada como haber sido mucho, y no sabía aún que pensar.

Caminó de vuelta a la cabina, pero gracias al silencio de sus pisadas el otro no había previsto su llegada. Lo que vio Richard a continuación era algo que antes solo habría podido ver en la liga: aquel muchacho tenía un brazo metálico, con un brillo azulado, el cual proyectaba un holograma que estudiaba cuidadosamente. Al sentirse observado este volteo y pudo ver quien había regresado. Rápidamente se tapó el brazo, pero al hacerlo reveló una mano también metálica, ya que se había quitado los guantes. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. El sujeto de metal bajó la mirada.

—Un accidente…—dijo, tratando de explicar su estado.

Richard calló, ya que tampoco quería hablar de su propio pasado, además de que estaba familiarizado con toda clase de condiciones físicas: discapacidades, mutaciones, deformidades… no se iba a asustar por unos simples implantes biónicos. Sin embargo por la actitud del chico podía ver que otros que no habían observado algo similar debieron de haberle temido e incluso rechazado. Además, una de las primeas reacciones naturales ante esa clase de cambios físicos era el autoaislamiento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, para demostrar que no iba a juzgarlo.

—Llámame Cyborg. —Pidió el chico y todavía guardó silencio por unos momentos, hasta que se animó a hacer una pregunta.— ¿Y cómo terminaste en medio del océano?

—Mi barco naufragó y apenas alcancé a salir, pero fui el único que sobrevivió. Traté de nadar para buscar una costa pero estaba muy lejos y me desorienté.

— ¡Por fortuna yo llegué al rescate! —exclamó Cyborg, relajándose y olvidando el tema anterior.

Gracias a aquel incidente el dueño del barco comenzó a mostrar confianza hacia aquel extraño naufrago. Relató que hacía poco había adquirido el barco y que el mismo lo había re-diseñado y también había reconstruido buena parte del sistema. Mientras enlistaba todos los cambios el otro se esforzaba por seguir el rumbo de la conversación, ya que, aunque había unos tecnicismos que había dominado cuando Robin, en aquel periodo que había estado fuera de una verdadera civilización la tecnología había avanzado lo que en otra época habría tomado lustros. En ocasiones no podía evitar perderse en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de imaginar cómo se verían los cambios una vez llegara a tierra firme. Recordó el celular que le había regalado a Barbara y en como después habían pasado un buen rato burlándose del celular de su padre, y se sintió repentinamente viejo. Un agujero le estrujó el pecho: ¿que habría sido de ella?

En un punto Cyborg miró el localizador GPS del barco.

—Estamos a varios kilómetros del puerto, puedo hacer una escala y luego retomar mi curso. ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?

—Jump City.

—Muy bien…—Cyborg miró de nuevo los monitores, mientras Richard pensaba en si realmente debería dirigirse primero a ese sitio, ya que en ese momento no deseó nada tanto como encontrarse con Babs, pero al final se dio la razón cuando pensó en que necesitaría recursos y tantear el terreno. Y hablando de necesidades…

— ¿Tendrás algo que pueda ponerme? —ya comenzaba de nuevo a sentir frio.

—Creo que tengo algo adentro, voy a volver a activar el piloto automático. Además, necesito consultar algo por internet.

Richard asintió, a pesar de sentir extrañeza de que ahora se pudiera acceder a la red desde un barco, y ambos salieron de la cabina, recorriendo la corta distancia hasta el único camarote del barco. Allí había una cama pequeña, con apenas una sábana y visiblemente maltratada, un escritorio repleto de artículos extraños y varias cajas vacías de pizza, sin mencionar una nevera en miniatura y un closet un poco más grande que esta, a donde se dirigió Cyborg a buscar algo que pudiera quedarle al otro.

Todo lo tecnológico parecía tan sofisticado, pero lo utilitario estaba visiblemente descuidado. Recorrió todo con la vista y distinguió un calendario colgado a la pared. Se acercó a este: marcaba el día tres del mes de octubre.

— ¿Este calendario esta actualizado?

—Se me ha olvidado hacerlo, hoy estamos a día veinte—contestó Cyborg distraídamente, mientras continuaba revolviendo el reducido closet. Richard a su vez buscó el año: 2008.

—Catorce años…

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Cyborg pero este no contestó, tan enfrascado como estaba en la nueva realidad que le golpeaba.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado en prisión, catorce malditos años. Había entrado como un joven de diecinueve años, y acababa de salir como un hombre de treinta y tres.

Pensó de nuevo en la joven que lo había acompañado en sus sueños cuando era libre y con la que había tenido sus peores pesadillas mientras agonizaba en su celda. Una duda, bastante dolorosa, se asomó: ¿le habría esperado?

Cyborg finalmente encontró algo y le pasó una pila de ropa doblada. Salió para darle algo de privacidad al extraño naufrago, y una vez solo Richard desdobló la ropa: era un juego de un abrigo de tres cuartos y un pantalón sastre negros, con una camisa blanca arrugada. Se los puso, sintiendo la textura de la ropa, la cual a pesar de quedarle holgada y ser de segunda mano era mucho mejor que la que había tenido que usar en la cárcel. Debajo de la cama encontró un viejo par de zapatos, los cuales tomó prestados. Ya había olvidado cómo se sentía la lana, o como era ponerse unos zapatos, los que había tenido en prisión habían cedido al uso y al deterioro, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Casi se sentía… normal.

Siguiendo una inspiración abrió un cajón del escritorio y encontró un sencillo espejo de pared. Se sentó en la cama y tomó el espejo, para analizar su nueva persona, recordando vagamente el rostro que había tenido antes de su encierro. Se miró a sí mismo a los ojos: este le regresó una mirada cargada de tristeza interna, y luego misantropía. Su ceño fruncido revelaba el continuo flujo de sus pensamientos. Observó que si antes era de una tez ligeramente morena ahora esta era completamente blanca e incluso tenía un matiz pálido, producto de tantos años lejos de la luz del sol. Su cabello negro, de reflejos azulados, ya le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros. Así sería muy difícil que alguien que le hubiera visto a los diecinueve años pudiera reconocerle ahora. Estuvo observándose por un largo rato, hasta que Cyborg tocó la puerta y entró justo después de que Richard alcanzara a volver a poner el espejo en su lugar. Sin haberse dado cuenta de ello, Cyborg comenzó a dirigirse al escritorio del pequeño camarote, donde había una computadora portátil. Mientras esta se encendía miró a su extraño compañero.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Llámame Dick... —respondió él, usando su viejo nombre de pila. No iba a usar su verdadero nombre, no hasta saber si la policía había comenzado a buscarlo.

Se volteó y observó como Cyborg manejaba un artefacto electrónico. Se acercó a ver y cuando por fin pudo reconocer lo que era no pudo evitar notar no solo que podía acceder a la línea sino que esta era muy veloz, ya que en los años noventa había que esperar bastante solo para cargar una página, sin mencionar las descargas de imágenes. Trató de observar cada movimiento para aprender a usar la novedosa tecnología, después de haber estado tanto tiempo alejado de ella. Una vez que Cyborg terminó de usarla se dispuso a apagarla, pero Richard pensó que podría servirle para investigar sobre el terremoto del que Slade le había platicado.

— ¿Puedo usarla?

Cyborg asintió y dejó abierta la página del buscador. Richard anotó "terremoto de Gotham" y la página comenzó a cargar cientos de imágenes y páginas. Comenzó a recorrerlas con cuidado, sintiéndose al principio un poco confundido, tratando de manipular bien el ordenador.

Lo que vio en cada imagen era mil veces peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado: la destrucción había sido inmensa, casi nada había quedado en pie. Solo había escombros, muerte y caos. Pudo ver claramente en las fotografías como las autoridades se habían tenido que enfrentar a un incendio masivo y a la fuga descontrolada de supervillanos y delincuentes. Tras leer varios artículos supo que había sido de 7.6 grados Richter y al parecer fue poco después de las siete de la tarde, aparte de que casi dos horas después se había vivido una réplica. También la anarquía había tomado un nivel nunca antes visto en la historia norteamericana: fue tan grave que el gobierno no solo rechazó enviar ayuda sino que la aisló la ciudad del mundo y la abandonó a su suerte.

Cuando finalmente encontró imágenes de Batman con Robin a lo largo de los años comparó las fotografías que ya había encontrado: se llevó una nueva decepción cuando pudo ver a su sucesor en una fotografía fechada apenas unas semanas después de su captura. Sin embargo el traje era distinto al Robin del terremoto, y este se veía demasiado joven… Si, definitivamente habían sido dos. Toda la pena que pudo haber sentido por su antiguo mentor se esfumó. ¿Acaso no le había importado? Sintió que había sido un juguete reemplazable, que apenas se quebró se pudo sustituir por uno nuevo.

Pensó en Bruce: cuando lo encarcelaron tenía cincuenta y ocho años, así que para ese momento debió de tener sesenta y dos. ¿En verdad habría sido él, o Jean-Paul? Cuando pensó en su nombre apretó fuertemente el mango de roble. Si, también era probable que se tratara del canalla. ¿Cómo saber cuál había sido cual? Trató de volver a buscar más imágenes, pero salió una advertencia de batería baja. Cerró las páginas y la tapa, para no cometer un error y apagarla de una forma equivocada. Entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso: tenía muchas preguntas, muchas inquietudes, y supo que antes de acercarse a sus enemigos necesitaría responderlas.

¿Dónde obtener las respuestas?

Recordó de nuevo todos los eventos del cinco de febrero y la noche del seis, pensando en toda la gente involucrada. A pesar de haber estado ebrio, el doctor Chang pudo haber escuchado algún fragmento clave de la conversación, y si surtía a la compañía de Green Arrow era probable que conservara algún contacto o tuviera alguna información. Después de investigar la isleta se haría cargo de ello.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la ciudad?

—Cuatro horas—respondió Cyborg.

Richard suspiró y salió del camarote para ir a la cubierta. Sentía que solo quedaba esperar, pero no tenía ánimo de dormir a pesar de que la noche ya casi había terminado. En menos de un día había pasado de reptar hacia la celda veintisiete, temiendo pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, a estar en un barco, fuera de la prisión, y regresando al mundo exterior después de haber permanecido catorce años en la oscuridad. El mundo había cambiado, y pronto descubriría que tanto. Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando volvió a pensar en su novia, e invocó la imagen que había atesorado en la cárcel, y pensó también que si el mismo había cambiado entonces ella también debió de haberlo hecho. Si todavía fuera el Robin que habían encerrado habría concentrado todo su ser en una silenciosa plegaria, hubiera pedido que ella estuviera bien, que sus enemigos no la hubieran tocado, que no hubiera sufrido como él lo había hecho. Pero ya no era Robin: su pensamiento fue encaminado en su lugar a que si ellos se habían atrevido a tocarla los mataría con sus propias manos.

Entonces le golpeó: no era el mismo del que ella se había enamorado, ya era otra persona completamente diferente. Robin se había quedado en la celda, allí había muerto y allí permanecería sepultado. ¿Si lo viera así, tal como ahora era, sería capaz de reconocerle? O más aún… ¿podría continuar amándolo?

En medio de estas dolorosas reflexiones atravesó la última puerta. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y protegerlos alzando una mano: la luz del amanecer lo rodeaba todo, bañando el paisaje con fuego. Bajo la mano y comenzó a caminar por la cubierta, para llegar al borde. La brisa rodeaba su cuerpo, mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello y su ropa. Pensó en todo lo que había perdido en esos años, y todo lo que pudo haber pasado mientras estuvo fuera.

— ¿Todavía me recuerdas? —se atrevió a preguntar al viento, como si este pudiera llevar sus palabras hasta los oídos de Barbara. Cerró los ojos, para contener la magnitud de sus emociones

Desde la popa observó el cielo, y se dejó absorber por el entorno: respiró el aire libre, lleno de oxigeno, escuchando las aves y el rugir de las olas. El agua rodeaba el horizonte, ya se había alejado del monstruo de piedra. Ahora solo quedaba la inmensidad del océano. El sol calentaba su cuerpo. Volvió a aspirar con fuerza, y al expulsar el aire se sintió ligero y fuerte, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, rememorando el primer día de su libertad.


	12. El Tesoro

Antes de empezar con el capítulo aprovecho para hacer una nota. Me tardé demasiado, por lo cual me disculpo, pero fue por dos razones: una porque encontré un nuevo trabajo (como siempre, maldita vida personal, ¡pero volví a formar parte activa en la economía!) y la otra, que creo que es la que más les va a interesar, para mantener un ritmo constante en todos mis nuevos proyectos. Prepárense…

NUEVO FIC

Me estreno en la sección de South Park. Un culto y un accidente pueden provocar grandes cambios, especialmente cuando eres un McCormick y no puedes morir: una versión alternativa a Mysterion, donde la violencia y el caos toman el control. Mañana subo el primer capítulo.

CONTINUACIÓNES

Desde el próximo lunes publicaré los nuevos capítulos de Mi más grande culpa. Serán cuatro, disponibles cada semana. También continúa Mitología, ahora con el título On The Age of the Gods, los nuevos capítulos también estarán disponibles a partir de la próxima semana.

EDICIONES

Otro de mis fics estancados es Entre el Amor y el Odio, también volveré a actualizarlo solo que antes debo corregir algunos detalles. Las subidas de nuevos capítulos comenzarán en dos semanas, a partir del día 29.

_Más información mañana en mi blog, y para recibir cada actualización síganme por Twitter (ambos links están disponibles en mi profile)_

* * *

**Chris;** Si, lo sé, demasiado tiempo. Quizá ya te diste cuenta de que edité _Mi más grande culpa_, eso para continuarla. El próximo lunes vas a ver dos capítulos nuevos publicados: uno es lo que faltaba de editar y otro es el nuevo. Vas a ver que la espera valió la pena. Mientras, servido el próximo capítulo.

**Haoyoh;** Encontrar a Cyborg en el mar no es lo más convencional, pero unas páginas más abajo vas a ver por qué eligió ese medio (aunque se hundiera, como tú dijiste, ese comentario me sacó una buena carcajada). No, aún no me detengo, al contrario: lo mejor está por venir.

**Misterystars; **Espero te haya ido bien con el examen (yo apenas ando aprendiendo algo del francés, aunque más bien por mi cuenta) Gracias por tus felicitaciones, emociona mucho que a uno le reconozcan los detalles. Arriba dejé algo de información sobre las actualizaciones y planes que tengo en para el mes, espero te gusten.

**Masg; **Regáñame de una vez. Pero en compensación voy a subir el siguiente capítulo para el próximo miércoles, y créeme, va a ser impactante. Al final de este capítulo vas a poder darte una idea de que es lo que se le viene a Dick. Si, haces bien en no imaginar su reacción… va a arder Troya.

**Cute'Lady;** Ya va uno, y pronto llegan los demás. La mejor forma de aprender a escribir es leer, de hecho es lo que más se recomienda que haga un escritor (una vez un profesor de la universidad me salió con que lo mejor era leer uno diario, ya te imaginarás la cara de todos en el salón) También gracias por tus halagos, reviews como el tuyo siempre sacan una sonrisa.

**lilikoppsaya;** Continuada. Gracias por dejarme tu review, bienvenida a mi fic. A Starfire no le falta mucho para salir, aunque ya desde antes vas a tener una idea de las cosas que le pasaron del otro lado del espacio.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_El dinero siempre está ahí; sólo cambian los bolsillos._

_Gertrude Stein __(1874-1946) Escritora y poetisa estadounidense._

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE III****:**** DESOLACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO II:**

**EL TESORO**

La ciudad a la que se dirigía era una de las ciudades más importantes de todo el país. No era tan grande u ostentosa como Metrópolis, y tampoco tuvo una sociedad tan amante de los placeres como Gotham en su tiempo. No era tecnológicamente avanzada como Star City. E incluso a pesar de tener playa y buen clima no era un gran atractivo turístico. Nada interesante había pasado en años, nada trascendental, a veces parecía que el tiempo avanzaba más lento en ese rincón del mundo. Sin embargo esta era una ciudad de las más prósperas de todo el país: su economía iba en ascenso a pesar de la crisis, y su población ya se contaban en millones. Su apariencia evocaba décadas anteriores, especialmente a los años sesenta, y a pesar de su aparente calma bullía de actividad. Los habitantes de la ciudad habían encontrado un buen lugar donde vivir, los comercios abundaban, los rascacielos de cristal se alzaban, y se podía sentir la ilusión de vivir el sueño americano en los suburbios.

Esta ciudad, tan modesta pero a la vez consciente del propio poder, era Jump City. Dominaba la costa oeste, y sabía hacerlo tan bien que nadie notaba su influencia. Solo tenía un problema notorio: desde que ciudad Gótica fuera clausurada muchos habían buscado refugio en ella, y eso también comenzaba a atraer a criminales y alborotadores oportunistas, y la prisión cada vez podía contenerles menos. Ya se habían reportado varias fugas.

Cuando Cyborg despertó revisó los mandos y controles, aprovechando el buen tiempo para aumentar la velocidad, aunque provoco una ligera sacudida. Al sentir el nuevo ritmo de la embarcación Richard salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cabina, sabiendo que allí encontraría al capitán. Se preguntó a sí mismo por qué Cyborg había elegido la navegación habiendo otros medios más confiables de transporte, además, si ocurría una catástrofe y el barco se hundía no creía al chico de metal capaz de mantenerse a flote, especialmente sin ayuda. Pero había agradecido en silencio el que no hubiera más gente en el barco: acababa de descubrir que le costaba manejar la compañía. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Slade había sido una tabla de salvación, pero nunca le tuvo una verdadera confianza, y en catorce años ya había perdido buena parte del sentido de la camaradería que antes lo había distinguido. No sentía que pudiera compartir una confidencia y menos desahogarse con alguien, a pesar de que sentía las emociones a flor de piel. La soledad se poblaba con sus pensamientos, ocultando el silencio.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo, especialmente el agua. Era como el mar estuviera suspendido en el tiempo. Recordó el aspecto de Metrópolis, que parecía querer a toda costa adelantarse a su época, y trató de imaginar su nuevo aspecto. Quince minutos después también era perfectamente visible la isleta, con la nave estancada en ella. Richard la miró detenidamente, y supo que antes de llegar a la ciudad tenía que entrar en esa nave, como fuera. Por un golpe de suerte volvió a sacudirse el barco. Cyborg se inclinó a revisar los controles, y vio que había una falla en una de las hélices.

—Rayos…—exclamó, y luego desaceleró el barco. Richard vio la oportunidad.

—Creo que deberías de arreglarlo pronto.

—Lo sé. Cerca de la costa hay algunos muelles…

—Estamos todavía a una distancia considerable. Creo que deberías de encallar en esa parte—señaló a la isleta—si falla otra hélice y el barco se hunde, tendrías un serio problema.

Cyborg meditó esas palabras. Si, el otro tenía la razón, lo mejor era no arriesgarse. Dobló el curso para acercarse a la curiosa isleta, revisando continuamente el radar para no estrellarse contra alguna roca o banco de arena. Entre más se acercaban más sentía Richard crecer su incertidumbre. Era cierto que la historia de Slade tenía algún fundamento, pero no pudo evitar volver a dudar de él. Incluso si no hubiera enloquecido, pudo haber malinterpretado los signos, haberse equivocado, o incluso si su maestro había estado en lo cierto alguien más pudo haberlo descubierto. Para cuando por fin Cyborg estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para encallar, Richard ya había calculado todas las probabilidades y había trazado varios planes de emergencia en caso de que no existiera o no lograra encontrar el tesoro. De nueva cuenta pudo agradecer algo en silencio; que Cyborg le dejara ayudarlo a preparar el barco para encallar, ya que así era más fácil ocultar su impaciencia.

Cuando terminaron ambos bajaron usando la misma cuerda con la que Cyborg lo había rescatado la noche anterior. Cyborg bajó primero, después de arrojar al suelo una bolsa bastante pesada. Richard fue el último, pero tocar el suelo se sintió extraño, como si estuviera en una superficie desconocida. Se quedó estático unos momentos, analizando el suelo bajo los zapatos. Alzó y extendió la punta de los pies sobre el pasto y las rocas. Hacía tantos años que no había conocido más suelo que el duro concreto, frío y liso. Volteó hacia el otro, pensando en si había visto su turbación, pero este apenas bajó se había dirigido hacia la hélice que estaba medio hundida en el agua.

— ¡Demonios! —Cyborg se encontró con que la hélice se había enrollado con algo, probablemente basura. Exclamó otra maldición mientras sacaba de la bolsa una caja de herramientas y comenzaba a desatascar la pieza. Al verlo Richard recordó que nunca, en toda su juventud, se había detenido para observar la naturaleza o sentir el aire o el suelo. Saltaba siempre de un problema a otro, completamente ajeno a lo que había alrededor. Apenas hacía unas horas había descubierto lo verdaderamente mágico que podía ser un amanecer. Nadie parece valorar esos pequeños detalles, hasta que desaparecen. Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro, tratando de medir el tiempo que tenía. El trabajo parecía complicado, sin embargo Cyborg era muy hábil y tenía buenas herramientas.

— ¿Canto tiempo va a tomar?

— ¡Horas! —respondió Cyborg mientras echaba mano de una de sus llaves, enfrascándose por completo en la reparación. Richard pudo juzgar que, aunque no iba a demorar mucho, iba a estar tan concentrado en el trabajo como para notar realmente su ausencia.

Era su oportunidad. Dijo que quería explorar el lugar y volvería pronto, sabiendo que el otro apenas le iba a escuchar. Comenzó a recorrer la recorrer la isleta, tratando de encontrar el camino hasta la nave. La naturaleza era generosa en ese pequeño punto del planeta: tenía buenas dimensiones, ni tan extensa como para ser ocupada por una población grande ni tan pequeña que no pudiera brindar refugio. Después de una caminata de veinte minutos estuvo frente a la estructura.

Miró directamente a la nave. Los gordanianos no se habían andado con juegos, aquello estaba muy bien construido y era del tamaño de un edificio mediano. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la nave, hasta llegar a la base. Tanteó las paredes, buscando una grieta, hasta que encontró un borde semi-abierto por una abolladura, en el ángulo donde había recibido un mayor impacto. Metió los dedos y comenzó a jalar, hasta que, gracias al daño estructural, pudo hacer una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle la entrada.

…_Dentro de la nave…_

Entró con algo de esfuerzo, sin embargo de una sola mirada al interior descubrió que no iba a costarle mucho moverse dentro de la nave. Nadie más había estado allí, ni siquiera para explorar: tierra, eco, desorden… tanto abandono parecía sorprendente, pero considerando los tiempos que había atravesado el mundo en esas décadas había problemas más graves que atender y ya sabían bastante de alienígenas, nadie iba a molestarse en investigar más. Escuchó el sonido de sus propias pisadas, entendiendo al mismo tiempo que era el primero en entrar desde el choque. Mientras caminaba Richard pudo ver la carta de aquel gordaniano, escrita con fuego en su memoria, casi como había visto la denuncia. Sintió que Slade estaba allí, de nuevo en las sombras, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Pudo escuchar su voz como si fuera la propia, recordándole cada fragmento.

…_En la última cámara de los almacenes…_

Cuidando con no tropezar comenzó a abrirse paso, tratando de adivinar donde estaban las cámaras. Por fortuna la distribución de la estructura de la nave no era tan distinta a lo que habría sido una edificación terrestre. Una vez sus ojos se habituaron pudo guiarse: después de haber pasado tantos años en la penumbra casi podía ver en la oscuridad. Afuera no parecía tan grande, pero ahora, gracias a la buena organización, el espacio parecía haberse multiplicado. A pesar de haberse estrellado solo había una densa capa de polvo y telarañas, no encontró escombros o daños estructurales. E incluso en esa posición parecía estar bien, como si la hubieran construido para ser navegada de forma vertical. Quizá era el diseño para una estación en lugar de un medio de transporte.

Mientras hacía estas observaciones atravesó con cuidado las cámaras, descubriendo a cada paso la inmensidad de la nave, hasta llegar a la última. La pared de esta tenía una apariencia lisa, como las otras, pero la superficie parecía dividida en varias decenas de bloques. Con el tacto adivinó que cada uno se podía separar, de una forma parecida a los del Gulag. Eran más pequeñas, de unos quince centímetros, debían de ser compartimentos ocultos.

…_En la roca vigésima…_

Partiendo desde una esquina, comenzó a contar las piedras. Al llegar al número veinte metió los dedos por las ranuras y comenzó a sacarla. Pudo ver varios símbolos, que al estar expuestos despedían una leve luz de un tono verdoso. Se sorprendió al pensar que la nave podía guardar todavía algo de electricidad, Slade no le había hablado de eso.

Pensó en las lecciones de lenguaje que había tenido con él: su maestro había comparado la escritura gordaniana con la china en el sentido de que cada símbolo representaba una palabra en lugar de una letra. Recordando la forma de los símbolos comenzó a descifrarlos, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que uno de ellos era _encender_ y otro _abrir_. Sonaba tentador descubrir si él primero iluminaría los corredores o encendería la nave entera en su lugar, pero no iba a cometer ninguna imprudencia y tocó el segundo símbolo.

Los comandos se iluminaron mientras algo se movía detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver una especie de puerta, que daba a un pasadizo. Comenzó a internarse, dando el giro a la derecha que la hoja había indicado. Cuando llegó notó que algo estaba apilado en el fondo, como los barriles del vino en una bodega. Cruzó los brazos, pensando en si ese era efectivamente el tesoro y como comprobarlo. Tanteó la parte superior y descubrió que, efectivamente, era algo de madera. Intentó sacar uno pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo imposible de la empresa, estaban demasiado pesados. Pasó una mano por su frente, notando que estaba cubierto en sudor.

Volvió a quedarse quieto, meditando y buscando una solución. Cerró los ojos y volvió a repasar las instrucciones, sintiendo de nuevo la voz de Slade en su cabeza.

…_y tercera a la izquierda…_

En principio no tenía sentido, solo se podía dar un giro a la derecha, hacia la izquierda no había más que otra pared. Tanto _izquierda_ como _tercera_ debían de tener otro significado. Volteó a ese lago, y comenzó a tantear la pared. Entonces sintió de nuevo compartimientos, solo que apenas eran cinco. Rápidamente se volvió al que contó como el tercero y lo abrió, revelando ahora un único símbolo, que reconoció como _sacar_. Al apretarlo escuchó un ruido metálico, y mientras un juego de luces se encendía en las paredes de la bóveda uno de los cofres salió del grupo, guiado por una especie de brazo metálico.

Con la nueva luz Richard descubrió que eran siete cofres de gran tamaño, que sin duda debieron de haber conseguido en la tierra. Comenzó a caminar lentamente al que había sido expulsado, sintiendo pesada su respiración. Al estar frente a él se inclinó, y con mano trémula recorrió la tapa. Conteniendo la respiración lo abrió, y una luz le cegó.

En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo ver el oro, casi desbordante, acomodado tanto en lingotes como en joyas y monedas antiguas. En un rincón de este estaban acumuladas varias piedras preciosas. Era impresionante, jamás en su vida había visto junta una acumulación tan vasta de riqueza, y volteó a ver rápidamente a los otros cofres.

…_oro del planeta Tierra en la constelación de la vía Láctea como gemas de las Lunas de Centauri…_

No fue sino hasta ese momento que pudo apreciar la verdadera importancia de aquella fortuna. Tuvo que sentarse. Era real, el tesoro estaba allí, justo al alcance de su mano, y descubierto solo por él. Era la herencia, el legado de Slade, con aquella fortuna podría construir o destruir. Continuó todavía así unos minutos más, asimilando el nuevo poder que parecía haber surgido de la nada. Recordó que en la universidad un profesor le hizo una pregunta para la clase de valores: _¿si heredaras una fortuna, que uso le darías? _No lo había tomado más que como una pregunta capciosa, considerando la situación, y ni siquiera se había molestado en dar una respuesta seria. Pero ahora, quince años después…

_Hoy día terrestre 25 de abril del año terrestre 1959…_

Sintió las monedas resbalar entre sus dedos mientras reflexionaba como un evento tan lejano influyó en su vida y en la de ambos, atravesando las edades. La era de plata lo alcanzaba con esa increíble historia, legada por medio de su hija de bronce. Comenzó a guardar en sus bolsillos algo de aquella fortuna, tratando de sacar lo suficiente como para moverse dentro de la ciudad y conseguirse una nueva identidad.

* * *

Cyborg por fin había terminado con esa maldita cosa. Le había tomado un poco más de tiempo, todo por culpa de una lata de refresco que alguien debió de haber tirado de un bote y se había incrustado en la base. Sentía todavía una vena inflamada en la frente cuando vio a Richard caminar hacia él, con una extraña tranquilidad. El paseo debió de haberle sentado bien.

—Recuérdame no beber una soda hasta llegar al muelle—bromeó mientras guardaba la caja y cerraba la bolsa. Noto que el naufrago tuvo que contener un escalofrió al ver ese gesto, pero no sabía lo suficiente como para relacionarlo con su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Cada uno volvió a escalar la cuerda que se había quedado suspendida, hasta llegar de nuevo a la cubierta.

Apenas zarparon y Richard metió una mano en su bolsillo derecho. Por supuesto, Cyborg no le prestó la más mínima atención, aunque vio que el otro había sonreído de lado. Mientras el barco se dirigía a su destino Richard pensó en lo que había encontrado: tanto los cofres como la nave eran invaluables, sin embargo aún no sabía bien cual iba a ser su siguiente paso. Lo único que tenía en claro era que iba a tener que convertir los bienes recién adquiridos en una riqueza manejable. Después de trazar un plan sobre cómo manejar adecuadamente el tesoro regresaría por lo demás.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al muelle más cercano, el número 41. Esta vez Cyborg se quedó atrás, buscando la llave de una bodega cercana, por lo que Richard volvió a estar temporalmente solo. Encontró un periódico con una fecha reciente tirado en el suelo, y se detuvo a leerlo. El panorama le sorprendió cuando leyó que el mundo entero había entrado en recesión. La bolsa norteamericana se desplomó, y con ella casi todas las demás. Las opiniones de los economistas estaban divididas, pero casi todos concordaban en que era de las peores crisis. Sin embargo, para Richard, eso eran buenas noticias: una de las cosas que aprendió sobre economía en Industrias Wayne fue que gracias a la baja en el valor del papel moneda, el oro tenía mayor demanda… lo cual se traduce en mayor valor. Recorrió rápidamente las líneas, hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba:

…_La tasa del oro está a su mayor alza desde 1999, a más de 815 dólares la onza troy…_

Si en eso estaba valuada la onza troy, de poco más de 31 gramos de peso, entonces todas esas libras… sumando las piedras preciosas el tesoro había llegado a superar los mil millones de dólares. Pasó un buen rato con el periódico en las manos, haciendo más cálculos mentales. Era rico, increíblemente rico, más allá de lo que pudo haber sido como heredero de Bruce Wayne.

Al pensar en Batman volvió a sentir aquella flama que comenzaba a quemarle el pecho, y de nuevo le asaltaron la indignación y la duda. No, ya no podía continuar así, ahora iba a buscar las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Si piensas leer algo te aconsejo que compres uno nuevo—bromeó Cyborg, sacándolo de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

Estrujó el periódico, aunque volvió a dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa.

—Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo. Gracias por haberme traído.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

Richard volvió a rechazar la ayuda. Quería ir solo, necesitaba estarlo para lo que iba a hacer: acababa de dar con el primer uso que le daría al tesoro. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, despidiéndose, sin saber que pronto iban a volverse a ver. Richard volteó a verlo, cuando casi había salido del muelle, y pudo ver que Cyborg ya había abierto la bodega y comenzaba a llevar varias cajas al barco. Se dio la vuelta, agradeciéndole en silencio por una última vez, y enfilo al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

Después de que hubo terminado, Cyborg volvió al barco y tomó curso. Le tomó cerca de una hora en llegar, aunque el gobierno había cerrado la costa. Llegó al mismo muelle donde siempre llegaba, y donde había dejado una camioneta para subir la carga que había tomado del muelle. Después de ocultar la embarcación con lona se subió al coche y comenzó su trayecto a una de las pocas casas de las cercanías que habían resistido el terremoto. Si, vivía en Gotham, y más aún, con su ex novia.

Si continuaba viviendo con ella era porque a pesar de no haber durado mucho con ella habían quedado en los suficientes buenos términos para continuar siendo amigos, y eso sin mencionar que formaban un buen equipo: desde que no podían dedicarse a otra cosa ambos eran traficantes. Desde el barco llevaban a Gotham lo que encontraban en el mundo exterior, especialmente víveres, y los consumían o intercambiaban entre los pobladores. A veces incluso podían darse el lujo de ayudar a alguien.

Ninguno se había decidido a dejar Gotham, a pesar de que tenían los medios; una porque estaba apegada a ella y no le preocupaba que la ciudad fuera el doble de peligrosa que antes, y él tampoco porque no se sentía cómodo en el mundo de afuera. Gracias a la escasa población que había quedado podía evadir con mayor facilidad a la gente. Pensó en el naufrago que había ayudado, pocos habían reaccionado con tanta naturalidad a su aspecto, y se preguntó cómo había sido posible. Le había recordado vagamente a otra persona que había auxiliado: un pobre chico, también de cabello negro, ojos azules y sin ropa, pero que en lugar del mar lo había encontrado en medio de la calle, unos días después del terremoto. En esos días no era extraño encontrar a alguien en esas condiciones, al contrario, la ciudad se había llenado de mendigos y ladrones, pero este estaba catatónico y visiblemente maltratado. Ni él ni Sarasim lo pudieron dejar a su suerte. Desde entonces lo habían cuidado y con el tiempo había logrado salir de aquel estado, pero todavía no se encontraba bien del todo: tenía continuos dolores de cabeza, extrañas fobias, y no podía recordar ni su pasado ni su nombre.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus rarezas, había vivido con ellos desde entonces.

Pensando todavía en los dos extraviados estacionó la camioneta y bajó dando un portazo. Sin embargo, al momento de llegar a la casa e intentar manejar la cerradura la puerta cedió, casi cayéndose. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, retrocediendo un paso. Aquello era un signo de alarma: el mismo la había diseñado, eso no era normal, solo podía pasar si alguien la había forzado. Tiró la puerta y atravesó el umbral, sacando de su brazo un cañón sónico, pero no estaba preparado para lo que había adentro: La casa por dentro era un desastre. Casi los muebles estaban volteados o rotos, y todo lo demás en el suelo.

— ¿Sarasim? —Preguntó mientras corría al interior de la casa—, ¡Sarasim!

* * *

Richard llegó al observatorio de la ciudad. Otros se habrían marchado, pensando que no habría nada interesante que ver, pero él sabía muy bien que no estaba vació. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una gran puerta metálica. Tocó la puerta y esperó, como había hecho la primera vez hacía catorce años. Volteó a la parte superior de la estructura y pudo ver de nuevo un par de cámaras de vigilancia. De nuevo no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar de nuevo esa voz, a través del intercomunicador. Tampoco necesitó mucho para reconocer la voz.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Vine a verlo, Chang.

Se escucho algo moverse del otro lado de la línea. El científico debía de estar mirándolo a través de la cámara, seguro intentando identificarlo.

—Lo lamento, pero desde hace años no recibo a desconocidos.

Grayson sonrió levemente, por la ironía de la situación y por el hecho de que ese hombre no sabía que ya antes habían hecho un trato, y tampoco que iban a hacer uno nuevo.

—No vine a visitarlo, vine a hacer un negocio.

—No sé de qué me habla…

Habían repetido las mismas líneas hacía catorce años, cuando Chang había desconfiado de tratar con Robin. Pero Richard supo como tentarlo, solo que ahora no iba a usar un fajo de billetes. Sacó por fin la mano del pantalón y mostró a la cámara la piedra.

—…hablo de cuarenta mil dólares.

Pudo escuchar el jadeo al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Cyborg entró rápidamente a la sala, al baño, y a la cocina, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Estaba a punto de precipitarse a las escaleras cuando escuchó un quejido.

—Vic…

Bajó la vista, y pudo ver a Sarasim en el suelo. Rápidamente se hincó a su lado y la alzó en brazos, llevándola a lo que todavía unas horas antes era un comedor. La depositó en la única mesa que no estaba rota. Ella apretaba los dientes, sin que su orgullo le permitiera quejarse.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Cyborg mientras la acomodaba.

—No sé, llegaron unos tipos que derribaron la puerta, creí que era ladrones. Traté de combatirlos pero aparecieron más, pude contar más de veinte.

Cyborg comenzó a buscar otro cojín para la chica cuando pudo ver algo metálico en el suelo. Lo levantó y se sorprendió aún más al reconocer lo que era: una estrella ninja. Rápidamente volvió a revisarla, y a pesar de que ella se mostrara fuerte pudo saber que estaba seriamente lastimada. ¿Qué clase de vagos harían algo así, y como pudieron derribarla?

—No eran civiles.

Procesó la información y no tardó en llegar a la misma conclusión: los que habían entrado a la casa eran guerreros, mercenarios o asesinos profesionales.

—No te muevas, voy a buscar ayuda.

Sin embargo ella alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Hay algo más.

Sarasim lo miró fijamente antes de responder. Entonces Cyborg recordó al otro habitante de la casa.

— ¿Dónde…?

—Estaba en el piso de arriba, pero esos dementes subieron y no supe que pasó.

Cyborg corrió al piso superior, atravesando rápidamente las escaleras, llegando al estrecho pasillo y las únicas dos habitaciones. Allí el desorden era menor, pero resaltaba una de las puertas que estaba partida en dos, pero lo que lo dejó atónito fue ver que una de las ventabas estaba hecha añicos. Bajó las escaleras, titubeando, todavía sorprendido, intentando encontrar una razón pero sin poder hallarla. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sarasim Cyborg sintió que no iba a poder articular una sola palabra. Al verlo, tan turbado, ella pudo confirmar lo que había pasado.

—Se lo llevaron… —murmuró.

* * *

Chang era ambicioso, y nada lo seducía como el dinero. De nuevo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, igual de lenta que la primera vez, y de nuevo le recibió aquel hombre. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad apenas había cambiado, pero le pareció que era aún más bajo de lo que recordaba. Pero dejando eso de lado, básicamente era la misma persona.

Rápidamente se metió dentro del observatorio, siguiendo a Chang a través de todos aquellos aparatos, hasta llegar a una mesa con un par de sillas. Mientras seguía a Chang comenzaron a bailar todas las probabilidades, todos los eventos que pudieron haberse desencadenado tras su partida en esos catorce años. La noche anterior había sido de las más agitadas de su vida. Ese día también había estado lleno de emociones y giros del destino, pero sabía que eso era nada en comparación a lo que iba a escuchar.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Chang, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento—, ¿Desea qué…?

—Deseo información… es sobre alguien a quien usted conoció.

Grayson sacó por fin la mano del pantalón y mostró la piedra, cuyo brillo hipnotizó al mayor. Chang se inclinaba para observarla mejor y sintió su mandíbula caer. Richard sonrió de nuevo al ver la avaricia en los diminutos ojos de Chang. Le quitó la piedra y le dio una vuelta entre sus dedos, analizándolo, tentándolo, a punto de hacer su primer gran negocio. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa torcida.

—Necesito encontrar a ciertas personas… por encargo de un amigo.


	13. Los años que pasaron (primera parte)

Buenas. Con unas horas de retraso pero aquí está un largo capítulo (para estar al tanto de las fechas programadas para publicar actualizaciones, síganme por twitter). Fanfiction me sorprendió con lo de las portadas, ya los autores ponían links pero eso no me lo esperaba de la página. ¿Qué les parece la portada del fic?

* * *

**Haoyoh;** Gracias por las felicitaciones. Mi nuevo trabajo me encanta, mi patrón si es algo especial pero también simpático, además es bueno tener esa sensación de independencia económica. Sobre el fic me está yendo bien, la sección de South Park es mejor de lo que esperaba. Este viernes publico nuevo cap.

**Cute'Lady;** ¡Si, ya es rico! Pero pronto vas a ver qué uso le estará dando a su fortuna. También mañana (o mejor dicho, horas). Si me había fijado que bajó el RxS, hay esperanzas de que CN retome la serie más allá de los chibis, recemos por un milagro. De los amigos lee el cap y vas a ver lo que les espera.

**lilikoppsaya;** Servido el siguiente cap. Si, va a tener algo que ver, pero paciencia… pronto vas a saber.

**Masg;**Gracias por interesarte en mis otras historias, también tengo pendiente las tuyas (me desconecto y vuelvo…) Sobre Dick no, no pierde el tiempo. La riqueza adquirida de pronto es una quimera, especialmente cuando estás en una situación tan delicada. De Bruce, haces bien en no esperar algo bueno… pero lo que le va a pegar es Babs. Lee y verás.

* * *

_**La serie "Teen Titans" y el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_De aquel que opina que el dinero puede hacerlo todo, cabe sospechar con fundamento que será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero._

_Benjamin Franklin__(1706-1790) Estadista y científico estadounidense._

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE III:****DESOLACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO III:**

**LOS AÑOS QUE PASARON**

**(PRIMERA PARTE)**

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, y Sarasim no estaba mejor. Hasta ese momento había logrado hablar bien y no gritar, pero el dolor comenzaba a extenderse y sus frases se volvieron entrecortadas al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvió agitada. Cyborg intentó acomodarla mejor, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, mientras la revisaba y mientras ella intentaba explicar cómo había sido el ataque. Había hematomas, contusiones, fracturas múltiples…

Resonó un crujido escalofriante mientras Cyborg le reajustó la pierna que estaba peor, y ella tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

—Me las… van… a…—tragó aire—pagar…

—Primero tenemos que conseguir ayuda.

Ella le dirigió una mirada significativa, y Cyborg no solo entendió sino que supo que tenía razón: no la iban a encontrar. No había doctores, no había hospitales atendiendo, ni siquiera farmacias abastecidas: se habían ido, los habían saqueado, no quedaba nada. Iban a tener que arreglárselas solos.

* * *

Chang continuaba revisando la piedra: era preciosa, cristalina, brillante, pesada, enorme. En otras palabras, una pequeña fortuna. Jamás en la vida había visto algo así. El otro continuaba sonriendo, cruzando las manos, esperando pacientemente a que el otro terminara y volteara a verle. Cuando por fin lo hizo separó las manos y las apoyó en cada respaldo del asiento, empezando con el interrogatorio.

—Hace catorce años llegó un chico aquí, a este observatorio, pidiendo algo fuera de lo común: xenothium.

¿Catorce años? Chang se sintió extrañado. Miró al hombre frente a él, intentado reconocerlo… pero no pudo. Richard adivinó su intención y volvió a sonreír en un gesto de astucia.

—No, no fui yo. Se trata de alguien que fue llevado a prisión varios días después.

Entonces todo regresó de golpe a la memoria de Chang: el chico Grayson, la conversación en el café, las llamadas…

—Oh si, lo recuerdo. ¡Lo recuerdo todo! —Se llevó su vieja cabeza a las manos— ¡Pobre muchacho! Ojala haya podido fugarse…

—Ya está muerto.

Un suspiro sonoro se escuchó. Chang sintió la sangre huir de su rostro, y volvió a enterrar la cara entre sus palmas.

—Allí hay una prueba de que no existe Dios. Vivió inocente y murió culpable.

— ¿Inocente?

Un brillo especial llegó a los ojos del poseedor de la gema, mientras el aire escapaba de los pulmones del mayor.

— ¡Si, inocente! —De inmediato estalló—yo lo supe, más no pude hacer nada—pareció clamarse, y luego continuó— ¿Cómo le conocía?

—Fui un compañero de celda durante un tiempo. Me contó todo lo que fue de su vida, pero siempre dijo que no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

La historia que había inventado era lo suficientemente convincente como para engañar al científico.

— ¿Fueron duros con él en la cárcel?

Habían sido peor que eso. Lo despreciaron, lo ignoraron, no movieron un dedo por él cuando enfermó, le hicieron pasar hambre y frio, le rompieron las costillas…

—Le hicieron la vida miserable.

Los sollozos de Chang se hicieron más fuertes mientras la mirada de Richard se ensombrecía.

—Sin embargo nunca dejó de jurar que no había hecho nada para merecer que lo encerraran. —Richard le miró profundamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos—Quisiera saber cómo fue que se fueron las cosas.

Una expresión de alarma se hizo visible en el rostro de Chang, quien incluso se inclinó más a su silla apartándose del desconocido.

—No puedo decir nada, si lo hago son poderosos, y no quiero represalias. Además el chico Grayson está muerto—subrayó Chang—de nada serviría que yo hablara ahora.

¿Poderosos? ¿Represalias? Richard recordó todos los intereses que se habían movido en meterlo en el Gulag. La capa para uno, el dinero para otro. ¿Realmente alcanzaron a cumplir sus planes? Chang iba a comenzar a buscar una excusa para hacerle irse, lo supo en la forma en que se revolvió la silla. Pero Richard ahora menos que nunca pensaba en irse, tenía que convencerlo de que le dijera todo.

—Precisamente porque está muerto es por lo que puede confiar lo que realmente pasó. Yo no diré nada, y los verdaderos culpables ya deben de sentir que no hay nada que temer—sacó de nuevo la gema del pantalón—Además, Grayson me había pedido que vendiera la piedra y dividiera las ganancias…

— ¿Dividir? —preguntó Chang exaltado.

—Sí, me encargó especialmente a uno de ellos, un tal Oliver, que cuando lo encarcelaron estaba en una situación económica muy mala. —dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía ademán de retirarse—Pero creo que no tengo más que hacer aquí…

— ¡No, no se vaya! —Chang se levantó del asiento en un salto, sin embargo estiró su bata con sus manos y luego las cruzó, recuperando su usual compostura— Además, ese dinero no será más que un grano de arena comparado con lo que ahora tiene.

La sorpresa del otro fue visible, haciendo que Chang se sentara, de nuevo con la imagen del diamante brillando en su cabeza.

— ¿Promete… no decir palabra? —El viejo científico le miró, todavía desconfiado.

—Puedo jurarlo.

* * *

Cyborg recorría el baño, intentando encontrar un botiquín de emergencia. Sarasim continuaba en la mesa, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Dónde está…?

El desorden que esos desquiciados habían hecho era tal que no podía encontrar nada con que atender las heridas de Sarasim, y estaba demasiado nervioso como para improvisar. Estaba al borde de la desesperación: no había botiquín, no había ningún doctor que la atendiera o algún hospital, y no sabía nada de su otro amigo, incluso podían haberlo matado. Tenía que encontrar ayuda, y para eso tenía que salir de Gotham, pero la costa para esa hora ya era intransitable: la guardia nacional se metía en las noches para contener la migración. Su única opción era ir a un hospital que con suerte conservara algo de instrumental médico y hacerse cargo el solo.

— ¿Dónde… donde…?—se preguntó, todavía nervioso, intentando pensar en algo. Un grito ahogado en la sala lo sacó de su trance y corrió, alcanzando ver a Sarah arqueando su espalda, crispando las manos y apretando ojos y dientes.

— ¡Sarasim! —de inmediato se puso a su lado, intentando calmarla, pero ella parecía estar en medio de un ataque. En ese momento supo que no podía perder más tiempo.

Intentando no lastimarla la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de la casa, mientras Sarah continuaba apretando los dientes. Gruesas gotas escurrían por su frente. La llevó a la camioneta y la acomodó acostada en el asiento trasero, y luego se subió lo más rápido posible arrancando hacia el centro de la ciudad, sin siquiera ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

* * *

Chang sacó un pañuelo de su extraña bata de laboratorio para quitarse el sudor de la cara. Intentaba prepararse para contar lo que iba a decir, mientras Richard a su vez se preparaba para lo que iba a escuchar.

—Debo de pedirle que no repita a nadie lo que dije, porque aquellos de quienes voy a hablar podrían hacerme pedazos si se enteran. Queen ya es senador del estado…

— ¿Senador? —Richard alzó una ceja.

—Después de levantar su fortuna se hizo muy popular. Hace algunos años se postuló para gobernador y aunque perdió logró continuar con su carrera política. La senaduría resultó ser un buen premio de consolación.

Tenía que admitirlo, Richard se sentía impresionado. Sin embargo en el fondo no era tan sorprendente: Oliver siempre tuvo cuidado con la imagen que proyectaba al mundo externo, tan solo el ofrecerse a pagar la reconstrucción en Star City era prueba de ello. No lo sabía aún, pero Lex Luthor había seguido el mismo juego durante el cataclismo de Gotham y ahora era presidente. Aunque Luthor tenía todos los recursos, Queen aún con juegos sucios no podía alcanzar el poder económico como para costearse una campaña política.

— ¿Cómo pudo elevar tanto su fortuna?

— Eso es un misterio. Se sabe que se fue de viaje, aprovechando que comenzaba a prosperar, y regresó con una extraordinaria riqueza. La versión oficial es que encontró una mina que pudo explotar muy bien.

— ¿La versión oficial?

—Conozco a este tipo de personas. Estoy seguro de que el oro lo encontró de una forma menos… legal, u ortodoxa.

Richard hizo una nota mental de investigar a fondo ese asunto. Llámese experiencia o instinto, pero algo le decía que Chang tenía razón y había algo sucio. Sin embargo primero lo primero, ahora lo más importante era reunir la mayor información posible sobre sus enemigos.

—Cuénteme a detalle que ha sido de Queen y Valley.

Chang comenzó a relatarle como las carreras de Queen y Valley comenzaron a ascender. Poco después del arresto Queen se había casado, lo cual marcó el inicio de su fortuna ya que su nueva esposa pudo hacerlo recuperar conexiones con la sociedad, y no tardó en formar una familia, lo cual también impresionó a Richard aunque en esta parte notó un temblor en la voz de Chang. Tiempo después Valley también lo hizo. Sus carreras prosperaron y Jean-Paul se había metido a jugar en la bolsa donde había amasado una considerable fortuna. A cada detalle que le contaba Richard sentía avivarse su odio: ellos disfrutaron su vida mientras él había deseado acabar con la suya.

— ¿Y cómo fue que Grayson acabó en la cárcel? —preguntó Richard, acomodándose más en la silla y moviendo de nuevo la gema para recordarle al otro porqué le convenía hablar. Tenía que confirmar si Slade también había tenido la razón en la forma en que llegó al Gulag. Chang se inclinó más hacia el desconocido, y después de unos segundos comenzó su relato.

—Una historia triste. Muy triste, señor—Chang carraspeó—Todo comenzó cuando aquel chico vino a mi observatorio, tal como usted. Es cierto, dijo que necesitaba xenothium, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, especialmente porque se veía un buen chico. Pero traía bastante dinero. Se lo di, y después se alejó. Me asomé desde arriba—señaló al segundo piso— y vi que después de haber salido perseguía a alguien envuelto en una capa que creí amarilla, pero resultó ser dorada. Usted sabe, o creo que sabe cómo eran esos días. En la década de los noventa eso era algo terrible. Después del desastre de Kansas la gente estaba en un estado de paranoia. Magog había causado mucho daño, y todos sabían que aún tenía seguidores.

—Pero Grayson no era uno de ellos.

—No.

Hubo un corto silencio, mientras Chang recordaba y Richard se preparaba para lo que iba a escuchar. Su mirada se endureció antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Que tuvieron que ver con el encierro?

Chang se acomodó en su silla y miró a la mesa, intentando concentrarse y eludir la mirada del forastero.

—Un día el señor Oliver, aquel a quien quería darle la joya—señaló a la mano de Richard que sostenía el pedrusco—Me llamó a una de mis líneas privadas, pidiéndome un trato comercial. Deseaba que le proveyera de plutonio y otros químicos y elementos peligrosos, pero me explicó que necesitaba un precio bajo. Yo le dije que esa clase de tratos no los hacía por teléfono, y me ofreció que nos viéramos para hacer el trato. Le dije que quería que fuera un lugar público, en caso de que fuera una emboscada, no quedé en buenos términos con algunos rusos. —Chang suspiró antes de continuar—y me dijo que iba a regresar a ciudad Gótica después de un viaje a su ciudad de origen…

—Star City.

—Exacto—Chang juntó los dedos, emocionado—Me pidió que llegara a esa ciudad y lo esperara en el café del aeropuerto. Había dicho que quería volver a levantar su empresa…

—…De la misma forma en que la había tumbado.

—Cierto.

Richard sintió una nueva oleada de desprecio mientras Chang se disponía a continuar.

—No había visto al chico Grayson ni a la señorita Gordon, cuando entré solo vi al señor Queen quien me esperaba en una de las mesas. Hicimos un buen trato y bebimos para celebrar, aunque pronto se sentó otro junto a nosotros, alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

— ¿Se llamaba Valley? —El otro envolvió el diamante con su puño y se inclinó hacia Chang.

—Sí, pronto me enteré de cuál era su nombre. Creo que fue él quien tuvo la idea.

Conforme Chang continuó Richard pudo ver el juego que había seguido Jean-Paul, empezando desde el momento en que le había tendido la mano. El científico se había quedado dormido pronto, pero despertó justo cuando Valley comenzaba a dictarle a Queen la denuncia.

—Solo alcancé a escuchar la última parte, cuando le estaba dictando la denuncia. Le advertí que podía ser peligroso, pero dijo que solo era una broma.

— ¿Una broma?

—Sí, eso dijeron. Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras del señor Valley: una pequeña conspiración para hacer reír a todos el día de la boda.

La sonrisa ya había abandonado largo rato a Richard, pero ahora sintió la sangre agolparse a su cabeza. ¿Con que una broma? ¿Una maldita broma? ¿Catorce años eran parte de la broma? ¿También el suicidio? Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extraordinario por contenerse. Sabía lo que habían hecho, pero no que habían tenido el descaro de tomarlo como un juego. Reconoció en Azrael su capacidad para el engaño, como se había acercado con la sonrisa y estrechó su mano antes de haber hecho su jugada. Hasta ese momento reconocía realmente de lo que había sido capaz, y sintió avivarse la llama del odio.

—Ojala pudiera hacer algo para cambiar lo que pasó.

—Hay algo que puede hacer.

Hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente a Chang. Estaba a punto de mentir como solo Slade le había enseñado a hacerlo, aunque mezclando algo de verdad;

—Antes de morir su primer compañero de celda le dejó una piedra preciosa. Y antes de intentar fugarse Grayson me la dejó a mí. Me pidió que si salía libre antes que él se la guardara, pero que si moría antes le pasara esta pequeña fortuna a quien aún fuera su amigo.

—Pobre chico… llamaba a todos sus amigos, sin saber que no tenía uno solo—A la mirada interrogativa de Richard, Chang se explicó—Todos le abandonaron.

Chang le contó a Richard como la sociedad, que antes había colmado a los Wayne y a los Gordon de halagos, les había vuelto la espalda. Casi todos los que habían sido sus compañeros en la universidad habían salido en los medios diciendo lo indisciplinado y rebelde que era y como abandonó la universidad tras solo un semestre. Algunos relataron ciertas rarezas como llamadas extrañas, salidas repentinas, e incluso un escape nocturno del campus, que en realidad habían sido para cumplir como Robin pero todos interpretaron como irse con otros seguidores de Magog. La misma secretaria que lo había visto en la noche apareció en todos los noticieros contando como lo había visto meterse en su oficina a mitad de la noche con la carpeta. Mientras escuchaba Richard sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la médula, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si entre los superhéroes había pasado lo mismo. Cuando Chang terminó Richard fue quien tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—Al salir quise buscar a su familia, pero no pude encontrarla…

—Los Wayne.

— ¿_Los_? —preguntó Richard recalcando el plural.

—Sí, ese era el apellido. Después del encarcelamiento de Grayson, Bruce Wayne adoptó otros niños: primero uno que falleció en un accidente, y luego otro que aún continúa a su lado.

Eso lo confirmaba. Si, definitivamente dos. Y si, definitivamente reemplazables.

—Supongo que también tuvieron el mismo trato que Grayson—afirmó agriamente Richard sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz, refiriéndose a como debió de haberlos entrenado para que se transformaran cada uno en otro Robin. Pero Chang pensó que se refería al tren de vida que el primer hijo que había tenido.

—Ojala así hubiera sido, pero al final es tocó cada vez menos, especialmente al segundo.

De nuevo la pregunta se hizo evidente en la expresión de Richard, por lo que Chang comenzó a explicar.

—La compañía de Bruce Wayne, aunque había logrado seguir en la cima hasta ese momento, no pudo resistir el impacto del escándalo. Los inversionistas se empezaron a retirar, las acciones empezaron a bajar, y pronto enfrentaba una crisis. Apenas podía mantenerse, pero los fondos no hacían más que bajar. Pronto la situación se había revertido: ahora era Queen el que comenzaba a prosperar, y Wayne el que comenzaba a perder toda su fortuna. Pronto estaba en una situación aún peor.

¿Peor? No podía ser… Oliver se había puesto en esa crisis por imprudente, pero Bruce era todo lo contrario, había llevado a Industrias Wayne aún más alto que lo que su padre Thomas pudo siquiera soñar. Además, él tenía contactos, aliados clave. Pero fue en ese momento que Richard recordó: antes de que lo arrestaran ya mostraba debilidad la compañía, solo por eso no había encarcelado a Oliver cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Chang confirmó lo que se temía cuando le contó que tras el escándalo del heredero del reino todos los inversionistas comenzaron a retirarse, todos los supuestos amigos también se fueron. Una grieta se partió en su rencor.

—Cuando Oliver Queen estuvo en ese lugar tengo entendido que fue Wayne quien lo ayudó.

—Sí, y creo que en ese revés fue Queen el único que le ofreció apoyo, pero a todos sorprendió que Wayne siempre lo rechazara.

Para alguien de afuera si podía parecer ilógico, pero no para Richard. Lo conocía (o había creído conocerlo) lo suficientemente bien como para saber que en ese hombre nada era tan grande como el orgullo. Nunca fue bueno aceptando o pidiendo ayuda, y menos algo que podía tomarse como caridad. Jamás se habría rebajado a sí mismo, ni como Bruce ni como Batman. Chang le ofreció un vaso de agua y mientras se lo servía Richard meditó bien la siguiente pregunta.

—Pero había otra familia a la que iba a unirse…

— ¿La de su prometida?

Richard asintió, apartando la mirada de Chang.

—Ellos también pudieron ayudarlo.

—Es cierto, pero a Gordon no le fue mejor que a Wayne. Como había sido su futuro yerno quien había estado, al parecer, involucrado más que nadie en el complot, se comenzó a sospechar de él, especialmente cuando a pesar de las evidencias continuaba defendiéndolo.

— ¿Lo defendió? —preguntó Richard sin contenerse.

—Sí. Declaró en todos los medios que Grayson era un buen chico, que él lo conocía y que confiaba en su inocencia. Sus contrincantes políticos se aprovecharon de eso, y no tardo en perder toda su credibilidad. Fue cosa horrible ver como también lo iba perdiendo todo, empezando por el trabajo. Después ocurrió lo del terremoto, y la clausura de ciudad Gótica. Todo se había desmoronado a su alrededor… y al final eso lo mató.

Después de escuchar lo que había sido de Gordon Richard tomó el vaso y lo bebió de un trago. Chang pudo advertir el temblor que había en su mano, la forma violenta en que tomó y dejó el vaso en la mesa, pero no supo lo que realmente sentía el que lo había escuchado. Alguien había continuado creyendo en él, alguien había dado la cara por él. Pero ahora estaba muerto.

—Es aquí donde entra la hija de Gordon.

Richard sintió la sangre agolparse al corazón. Barbara… si su padre había muerto así, ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

—Necesito saber que fue lo que pasó con ella. —y si, esta parte no era mentira, realmente necesitaba saber.

—Es la parte más irónica de la historia.

Había una clara duda de parte de Chang en cuanto a si debería hablar.

—Como dije, Queen comenzó a afianzar de nuevo su fortuna con un matrimonio.

—Cierto…

Chang necesitó darle una ojeada al diamante para sacar valor.

—La prometida de Grayson estaba en una posición difícil, aunque al contrario de su padre pudo evitar el ostracismo. El poder de la lástima—Chang carraspeó antes de continuar, sin notar como el otro bajaba la cabeza mientras su mirada volvía a ensombrecerse—En esos días Queen fue uno de los pocos que continuó frecuentándola. Creo que halló un consuelo en él, porque poco después… la hizo su esposa.

Richard levantó la cabeza después de palidecer, sin contener la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Se… casaron?

La tierra se movió de su eje mientras Chang asentía. Continuó hablando, pero las palabras se habían hecho inteligibles para Richard. Solo era un ruido de fondo, si es que realmente podía percibirlas. No podía pensar, no podía ver, no podía respirar. Una parte de él, una de las pocas partes que habían permanecido con él, estaba muriendo.

Esposa…

…casada…

…se había casado…

…con Queen.

* * *

Cyborg manejaba a toda velocidad, intentando llegar cuanto antes al único hospital que había quedado en pie. El agua corría por las ventanas mientras el limpiaparabrisas luchaba contra ella, pero aún así el conductor no bajaba la velocidad. Con una mano controlaba el volante y con la otra sostenía la de Sarasim, atravesando el brazo en medio de los asientos del piloto y copiloto, volteando cada vez que podía para verla. Ella apretaba la suya, pero cada vez se sentía más débil; la hemorragia interna continuaba mientras la sangre oprimía sus pulmones, apenas podía respirar. Ya estaban a menos de la mitad del camino, solo un poco más… Dio una vuelta brusca para eludir uno de tantos autos abandonados, pero Cyborg escuchó un quejido ahogado detrás de él.

— ¡Casi llegamos, resiste! —le rogó mientras aceleraba todavía más, llevando la velocidad al límite. Pero de pronto la presión en su mano disminuyó mientras sentía los dedos humanos de Sarah resbalar. Volteó asustado a verla, encontrándose con sus ojos, abiertos, sin vida…

— ¡No!

Detuvo bruscamente la camioneta, derrapando violentamente. Aún no se detenía completamente cuando saltó de la camioneta y corrió a la portezuela del asiento trasero. Todavía podía reanimarla, tenía que…

La llamó, intentó hacerla despertar, pero ya era muy tarde. Pero ya no había signos vitales: lo había dejado. Un trueno resonó mientras él apretaba su cuerpo, inerte, sacándolo del vehículo para acercarla a él. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, estremeciéndose en un llanto convulsivo, aferrándose a ella. Gritó en medio de la calle desierta, apretando el cadáver entre sus brazos.

— ¡SARASIM!

* * *

La verdad había sido más fuerte de lo que pudo haber calculado: Richard se levantó violentamente de la mesa, llevándose una mano a la nuca y la otra a la cintura en un movimiento demasiado brusco. Chang volvió a murmurar sobre lo injusta que era la vida y lamentando las víctimas del engaño.

— ¡Y sin embargo dejó que todo eso pasara! —En ese punto Richard perdió el control.

— ¡Queen me había hecho beber hasta la inconsciencia! Les señalé el error, pero ellos me mintieron. Dijeron que se trataba de una broma.

—Pero después pudo haber aclarado la situación.

— ¡Me amenazaron! Valley me dijo que si era culpable también me iba a hundir, y tuve miedo. Pero no he dejado de arrepentirme de ese error, y sé que todo mi infortunio tiene su base en ese instante de egoísmo.

Egoísmo… por un instante el último hombre honesto del mundo había pasado a la miseria. Por egoísmo su vida y la de Bruce se había destrozado. Por egoísmo Barbara… Richard sintió un nudo en la garganta, a pesar del líquido que había pasado por ella, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para controlarse y pedirle a Chang que continuara.

—Sin embargo, Wayne aún continúa vivo.

—Vivo, si… pero a un paso de la ruina.

De nuevo tuvo que apartarse de la mesa. Ya no sabía que pensar. Toda la información recibida, todas las palabras, no sabía ya como procesarlo. Cuando por fin pudo empezar a manejar el peligroso torrente dentro de sí mismo se dirigió a donde Chang estaba sentado. Apretó la gema contra la madera. Tenía que encontrar más, especialmente de Bruce. Pero solo a él iba a buscarlo: no se sentía capaz de mirar a Oliver o Jean sin intentar matarlos o cometer una locura. Apoyó una mano en cada brazo de la silla, inclinándose hacia Chang, con la mirada cargada de ira.

— ¿Dónde está Wayne?


	14. Los años que pasaron (segunda parte)

**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. También, y más especialmente, g****racias a masg, misterystars, a un invitado, a lilikoppsaya, a jiiiimMalfoy y a cristinaa por sus reviews.**

* * *

**NOTA: Generalmente l****os reviews los respondo en el mismo capítulo, pero debido a las reglas de fanfiction y (para salvar espacio para el fic) estoy haciendo el experimento de responder en mi **_**tumblr**_**.**

**Las respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior están aquí, directo en la primera publicación:**

: / / elpajarodefuego . tumblr . com

_**O más específico:  
**_

: / / elpajarodefuego . tumblr post / 35471900925 / respuesta-a-reviews-fic-armed-with-wings-13

**Háganme saber lo que piensan de ese cambio, para saber si esta opción está bien o prefieren ver sus respuestas aquí.**

* * *

**La serie **_**Teen Titans**_** y el libro **_**El Conde de Montecristo**_** no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Un hombre no envejece cuando se le arruga la piel, sino cuando se le arrugan sus sueños y esperanzas_

_Anónimo_

* * *

**REVENGE: ARMED WITH WINGS**

**PARTE III:****DESOLACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO III:**

**LOS AÑOS QUE PASARON**

**(SEGUNDA PARTE)**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ciudad oscura y casi todos (entre los pocos habitantes que quedaban) se refugiaban asustados. O mejor dicho, todos menos uno.

Era un conductor detenido. Cyborg dejó de avanzar. En su lugar estaba sentado en el frío pavimento, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Con una camioneta encendida; pero detenida. Con las luces encendidas; pero iluminando la lluvia y un paisaje vacío. No quería seguir en el camino, así como tampoco quería conducir esa camioneta. No con Sarasim muerta allí. No quería verla. No quería tener que enterrarla.

Una lluvia torrencial. Una camioneta detenida.

Una camioneta cargada con un cadáver.

No quería asimilar que ella había fallecido.

* * *

Pasemos de un laboratorio clandestino y una carretera abandonada a un local de dos pisos, oscuro y viejo, localizado justo al lado de uno de los numerosos muelles de la ciudad.

El que hubiera visto la prosperidad de Industrias Wayne a principios de los noventas, y el que viera ahora el estado en que quedó la compañía, habría encontrado las cosas muy cambiadas. No solo eran las nuevas ubicaciones; en lugar de una atmosfera de vida, de empleados corriendo y trabajando apresuradamente, de extranjeros e inversionistas reuniéndose y grandes supervisores dando órdenes, habría encontrado a primera vista una atmósfera silenciosa, triste, casi muerta.

Ahora cambiemos de tiempo: de finales de octubre pasemos a principios de noviembre.

No habría más que otras dos personas allí; una mujer de alrededor de veinticuatro años, atractiva, de cabello negro y piernas sensacionales, y a un adolescente de alrededor de trece años, en cierto sentido parecido a ella por el mismo cabello pero con un aire completamente diferente: ella tenía (y reflejaba en sus movimientos) agresividad y firmeza, mientras el chico era más relajado, más juvenil, incluso más alegre.

Estos dos eran miembros de la, por así llamarlo, nueva familia de Bruce Wayne. Ella era Helena, una mujer de un pasado aún más violento del que pudo haber tenido Valley: su padre había pertenecido a la mafia italiana, y de hecho la familia Bertinelli se había hecho próspera en Gotham, incluso Helena había nacido allí. Sin embargo ciudad Gótica no era un lugar al cual quisiera volver, especialmente considerando que allí tenía un oscuro pasado. El otro era bastante diferente; su nombre, Tim Drake. Un chico muy listo, destinado a convertirse en un gran detective. Incluso se encargaba de algunos asuntos de la pequeña compañía, especialmente aquellos que requerían hacer cuentas en la computadora, donde era casi un experto.

Acababan de cerrar el local y ambos estaban comiendo sopa instantánea y platicando, aunque a veces parecía que quien hacía la conversación era él porque la mayor hablaba poco. Casi toda la conversación giraba al proyecto en el que Bruce se había metido: intentar iniciar una ruta de comercio en barco hacia la India. Era osado, pero si salía bien entonces no solo iba a pagar sus deudas sino también iba a reunir el suficiente capital como para prosperar de nuevo. Tim cruzaba los dedos porque todo saliera bien, pero le preocupaba que el cargamento iba atrasado: el barco aún no había llegado al puerto número 41 de Jump City.

En la mesa estaban apilados varios periódicos y papeles, además de una televisión pequeña y una computadora portátil de siete pulgadas. En uno de los titulares se leía:

_HARLEY QUINN REAPARECE_

En la televisión se escuchaba la voz de un reportero local, mientras se veían imágenes de un banco todavía incendiándose.

—_La villana, que estaba reportada como desaparecida, regresa en un asalto reciente a un banco de metrópolis. Se disparó la alerta máxima ya que era de uno de los cómplices más directos del super-villano El Guasón. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si esto significa el regreso de este criminal, pero debido a este incidente se ha vuelto a posicionar en la lista de los más buscados por el FBI. Distintas agencias policiacas están comenzando a ofrecer una recompensa a quien pueda proporcionar información que pueda dar con su paradero…_

—Es increíble que todavía no lo encuentren. —comentó Tim mientras terminaba su "cena".

—Desde el incidente con Barbara no han sabido nada. —Helena fue ahora la que dejó el envase medio lleno en la mesa.

—Pero ya deberían haberlo encontrado—dejó la sopa en la mesa—, en un mes se cumplen cinco años.

—Bruce también va a cumplir cinco años.

— ¿Buen retiro, verdad?

Terminaron en silencio y no volvieron a tocar el tema. Para cuando termino su improvisada cena Helena se levantó de la mesa.

—Voy a salir a patrullar— y sacó de debajo de la mesa una ballesta de combate. Aquello habría sido sorpresivo para muchos, pero no para Tim, quien incluso estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Qué punto vas a vigilar? —preguntó mientras se levantaba también.

—La prisión, ayer se reportó otra fuga.

—Es un punto difícil.

—Voy a llevar compañía.

Tim sintió un escalofrío de pensar en quien iba a ser esa _compañía_.

—No estarás pensando llevar a quien creo que estás pensando…

—Bruce me lo pidió.

— ¿Pero sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo nates de que haga algo estúpido, verdad?

—Guarda las garras—Helena se volvió a él—todavía estamos intentando convencerlo de que no te mate mientras duermes.

—Es cierto—Una voz desde las escaleras respondió—Aunque estaría muy feliz de hacerlo mientras todavía está despierto…

Apareció un chico de alrededor de once o doce años. También tenía el cabello negro, pero a pesar de que todos compartían ese rasgo, este era el que, en lo físico, realmente _se parecía a Bruce_.

—Estoy aquí—le recordó Tim.

—Una molestia de la que todos estamos muy conscientes. —El niño respondió sin siquiera voltear a mirar al otro, hasta que Helena subió las escaleras y se retiró con ella. Mientras salían Tim batalló para contener un impulso de responderle, incluso intentando tener paciencia. ¡Ni el mismo sabía cómo podía soportarlo! Damian nunca dejaba de bromear (o al menos eso quería pensar) sobre la idea de matarlo. Francamente le provocaba escalofríos: era pedante, molesto, presumido, incluso macabro… ¡simplemente habían tantas cosas mal con ese niño! todavía recordaba cuando lo conoció: intentó darle la bienvenida, pero se quedó con el brazo levantado en el aire.

—_Umm… Aquí en mi mundo llamamos a este gesto "un apretón de manos…"_

_Pero en lugar de responder, Damian entrecerró los ojos, y le dijo en un tono que se podía interpretar como una amenaza real:_

—_No me subestimes o te partiré la cara._

Tim bufó molesto y frustrado antes de sujetar el bote y vaciar su contenido en una bolsa negra que ya iba cargada con más basura y después de haberla llenado salió a la calle. Estados de cuenta, contratos, declaraciones tributarias, había mucha papelería por revisar.

Pero aparte de eso no había ninguna actividad visible.

Caminó hasta la esquina, buscando el depósito. Cuando vio el gran bote verde y rectangular agarro fuertemente la bolsa y dio un par de vueltas con ella antes de soltarla, y esta hizo una curva antes de caer perfectamente dentro del contendor. Tim alzó el puño celebrando la canasta ficticia y luego se volvió al local. Pero apenas había dado un paso cuando algo no se sintió bien. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

— ¿Quién está allí? —preguntó.

No hubo respuesta, pero sentía a alguien mirándolo de cerca.

— ¿Quién?

De nuevo nadie respondió. Se puso en posición defensiva con ambos puños cerrados, y estuvo esperando por un par de minutos a que alguien respondiera.

— ¿Está alguien?

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Pasaron todavía unos momentos antes de que abandonara su posición y regresara al local, mirando continuamente hacia atrás. Pero tampoco hubo nada. Antes de cruzar la puerta todavía se volvió para mirar si alguien no lo estaba siguiendo.

Cuando entró cerró la puerta de un movimiento, todavía desconfiado.

* * *

Para ese momento Helena y Damian ya se habían ido. Finalmente solo Tim encendió la computadora y comenzó a buscar datos sobre el barco que habían enviado a la India. Había llegado y cargado la mercancía, pero eso fue hace ya casi un mes. Comenzó a buscar los teléfonos y otras formas de contacto de la guardia costera para intentar buscar información. A un lado quedaban todavía más papeles por revisar. Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a pasearse por la entrada, intentando contactar con la gente del puerto de la India. Se suponía que el barco había llegado y salido bien hacía más de una semana, incluso otro barco de una compañía vecina, _La_ _Gironda,_ había llegado ya. ¿Por qué diablos el barco de Bruce no llegaba todavía?

Deudas, créditos en peligro, un barco con un cargamento salvador pero que no llegaba. Este era el estado de Industrias Wayne, en principios de ese mes de noviembre, cuando entró por la puerta un hombre alto, de alrededor de treinta años, con un traje sencillo y guantes, ocultando su mirada tras unas gafas oscuras.

El adolescente se detuvo en seco. Toda nueva cara le asustaba, porque en cada una veía a un nuevo acreedor, especialmente cuando llegaban con traje y un portafolio como ese. Sus temores parecieron confirmarse cuando el otro habló.

— ¿Se encuentra el señor Wayne?

Tim se levantó poniéndose entre las escaleras y el sujeto, inconscientemente interponiéndose entre el extraño y Bruce.

—Se encuentra ocupado—Tim irguió la espalda— ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Necesito hablar con el señor Wayne… personalmente.

Sintió la mirada del desconocido encima de él, y eso le recordó a lo que había vivido momentos antes, después de dejar la basura. Sospechando intentó hacerle preguntas pero el otro a todo respondió que debía de hablar directamente con Bruce y no pudo sacar otra cosa. Incluso al pedirle su nombre el otro dijo que de nada serviría, ya que el señor Wayne no lo reconocería. Ante la insistencia Tim le miró atentamente. Era extraño que usara guantes y lentes, pero no solo era eso: ahora aquel no le parecía lo que antes. Intuyó que había algo más en esa visita. Subió las escaleras para avisarle a Bruce, quien le pidió que lo hiciera pasar.

Cuando Tim bajó de nuevo miró con mayor atención al desconocido. Este le regresó la mirada, y de pronto el silencio se hizo más denso. Se revolvió incómodo, pensando en qué clase apuro financiero se estaban metiendo ahora. Pero el silencio de aquel era todavía más complejo cuando le pidió que lo acompañara al estudio.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras. El hombre de treinta años miraba al adolescente de alrededor de catorce años, intentando ver algo que todavía no lograba discernir. Se veía un buen chico, y por su físico era claro que llevaba una vida muy activa, y él podía imaginarse que clase de vida era. Continuaba evaluándolo, pero algo no encajaba.

Es solo que… algo en ese chico le recordaba a él mismo.

—Escuché que el señor Wayne tenía tres hijos adoptivos.

—Si—respondió Tim, mientras continuaban subiendo—Yo soy uno de ellos.

Eso confirmó las sospechas de Richard, pero no lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras, Dick siguiendo a Tim, pero sin dejar de analizarlo con la mirada por un solo instante. Continuó subiendo las escaleras y siguió al adolescente, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Sintió una agitación interna al pensar que iba a enfrentarse ahora, por primera vez en más de una década, al hombre que le había hecho dar el primer paso al lugar donde se había ido a encerrar. El que lo entrenó, sí, pero también el que lo había utilizado.

Ante ese pensamiento bajó la mirada.

— ¿Bruce? —llamó el chico mientras se adentraba a la oficina.

Esperó afuera. En todo el camino Richard no había dejado de observar la nueva sede de Industrias Wayne, pero logrando disimular su curiosidad con un aire distraído, ambos brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Adivinaba el estilo de Bruce en las paredes, incluso la sobriedad en su estilo, pero había algo en ellas que no se sentía bien. No era fácil de precisar, pero el conjunto no solo se sentía vacío, sino… casi abandonado. Descuidado. Incluso deteriorado. Antes de que pudiera terminar su evaluación el niño asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, sin sacar el resto del cuerpo.

—Puede pasar.

Richard asintió y entró a la oficina. Alzó la vista, pero lo que vio le hizo retroceder un paso. No podía creer lo que veía. Incluso miró hacia atrás, directamente a Tim, esperando algo más. Pero las palabras que dijo afirmaron lo contrario a lo que él deseaba oír.

—Aquí está el acreedor, Bruce.

Sintió que la voz del otro lo traspasaba de la espalda al pecho, que las palabras llegaban hasta el viejo que había desviado la mirada, y luego iban de regreso. Volvió de nuevo la vista: frente a él, sentado en una silla gruesa, con docenas de papeles dispersos en el escritorio, estaba un hombre casi anciano. Algo encorvado. La cara ya arrugada. Parecía tener ochenta años.

Continuó mirando fijamente al señor frente a él, más allá de las arrugas y su joroba; la firmeza en su postura, su mirada fuerte, sus ojos azules, la forma del mentón, los pómulos… tenía algunos rasgos, pero se negaba a creer que el hombre frente a él fuera el mismo que había conocido. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo avanzó a aquel hombre que pasaba por Wayne y se presentó rápidamente. Se dieron un apretón de manos y para sorpresa de Richard aquel viejo todavía conservaba algo de fuerza. Continuó revisándolo, cada mancha y cada arruga, todavía sin creer en lo que veía.

—Caballero—respondió Bruce, a quien parecía molestar el examen que pudo adivinar le estaba haciendo el otro— ¿Cuál es ese asunto?

Su voz también había cambiado. Continuaba siendo fuerte y profunda, pero ahora era más áspera.

Richard se sorprendió aún más de ver como el menor le acercaba el bastón y comentaba que iba a continuar comunicándose con el otro puerto. Y más aún, Bruce le dio las gracias antes de que Tim se marchara. Todos esos gestos resultaron aún más reveladores… Le dijeron que aquel chico era un apoyo para él. Y no supo que pensar al respecto.

—Escuché que está aquí por el crédito de esta casa.

Tim los dejó solos. Hubo que sacar la voz, intentado confiar en que habría cambiado también lo suficiente como para que el otro no lo reconociera.

—Así es, señor.

Si, le había cambiado también la voz, pero algo hizo que Bruce alzara aún más la vista y le mirara más fijamente.

—De parte de una casa inglesa, supongo.

Richard asintió, antes de sacar varios papeles de aquel portafolio. Antes de llegar se había hecho con varios de los créditos que Bruce Wayne había sacado a nombre de su compañía. Pensaba usarlos en su contra. Pero ahora…

_Comenzaba a dudar._

—Es verdad. Dentro de este mes y el próximo tocan pagar cuatrocientos mil dólares, pero conociendo su estado me pidieron reunir todo el crédito que corre a su nombre y me encargaron a hacerlo efectivo.

Bruce sonrió de una forma irónica y amarga.

— ¿Y cuáles son las fechas de vencimiento?

—La mitad el quince de este mes, y la otra mitad el próximo es.

Wayne asintió y le explicó que esperaban la llegada de un barco con cargamento de la India para reunir el capital. Richard, continuando con la mascarada, aceptó a nombre de la supuesta casa el enviar los informes y volver para la fecha del siguiente vencimiento, lo cual era bastante creíble ya que Bruce no había retrasado ni un solo pago, aún a pesar de su estado financiero. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, sintiendo aún más fuerte que antes la mano de aquel hombre. Llamó de nuevo al adolescente y le pidió que acompañara al otro a la salida.

El falso consultor todavía se volteó para hablarle.

—En ese caso vendré el día quince a las once.

El anciano asintió y Richard salió del estudio. Lo miró una última vez antes de retirarse, mientras el señor volvía a sumergirse en el trabajo. Recordó cuando tenía ocho años y entró por primera vez a la biblioteca Wayne. Bruce, un Bruce joven, inmerso en la lectura de un libro que acababa de llegar por correo. En su mente comparó a ese Bruce y al que ahora estaba cas frente a él. El Bruce que conoció no habría dependido nunca de un niño, no habría dejado que la preciada compañía de sus padres se perdiera o llegara a ese extremo. Bruce no se rendía, no se dejaba vencer, no se dejaba envejecer. Jamás habría usado un bastón o pedido ayuda.

Aquel definitivamente no era Batman.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se sintió aturdido. Escuchó al adolescente preguntarle algo, pero no respondió. Continuó avanzando, casi de manera automática, hasta llegar más allá de la salida. Continuó caminando, más allá de la calle, incluso hasta llegar al muelle. El viento soplaba, pero apenas lo sentía. Entonces se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, a pesar de que no había visto como llegó allí. Le sorprendió hasta que punto había dejado de lado el hecho de que el tiempo había continuado avanzando, haciendo cada vez más viejo a un hombre que luchaba contra un mundo que se le hacía trizas.

Un hombre detenido.

Un rencor momentáneamente suspendido.

No quería asimilar que Bruce había envejecido.

Con la impresión de haber visto a Bruce Wayne, y más aún, por _como_ lo había visto, decidió llegar al fondo. Tenía que saber, después de lo que pasó tenía que averiguar lo que realmente había pasado en su ausencia y si en verdad le había importado o si solo lo había usado, y como habían sido sus últimos años en la ciudad antes del desastre.

Tenía que volver a Gotham.

* * *

Para este punto ya habían pasado las horas. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero todavía estaba en un estado muy volátil. Se había conseguido una motocicleta, lo más aconsejable si quería llegar rápido pero no llamar la atención. La entrada de la ciudad estaba custodiada por el ejército por lo que tuvo que rodear gran parte del camino hasta hallar un hueco en la vigilancia.

Tras evadir a los guardias y rodear varias barricadas, amparado por las sombras, alcanzó a llegar al borde de la ciudad clausurada. Dejó la motocicleta escondida entre la hierba, aún sabiendo que sería una larga caminata, pero no podía arriesgarse a quedarse sin combustible o perderla. Avanzó entre la maleza unos metros, hasta llegar a un muro que no tuvo dificultad en saltar. Ya técnicamente adentro de Gotham, comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar a los primeros suburbios y luego hacia los edificios.

Lo que vio una vez dentro era aún peor que las fotos, parecía un escenario sacado de una visión apocalíptica: ventanas rotas, autos abandonados, basura, escombros, desierto… Había gente en la ciudad, lo sabía, podía verlo en las mantas que colgaban de los edificios pidiendo ayuda, clamando protección o culpando al gobierno y a los superhéroes. Pudo sentir el miedo a la noche a través de las paredes: personas agazapadas en el más oscuro rincón, estremeciéndose de frio, muriendo de hambre y miseria. Incluso pudo sentir miradas invisibles observándole desde algunas ventanas, en los puntos más elevados, donde familias abandónanos a su suerte intentaban defender lo poco que quedó de sus vidas.

Toda su adolescencia limpiando a Gotham, para que al final acabara así.

Agradeció no encontrarse con ningún maleante, porque la violencia de sus emociones le hubiera hecho perder el control. A cada paso, a cada eco, a cada silencio sentía una opresión en el pecho, y de pronto el aire volvió a parecerle denso y pesado, aún más que el de su celda. Esa había sido su ciudad, donde había terminado su vida con el circo y sus padres y había empezado otra con Bruce. Ese era el lugar que había jurado salvar. Caminó intentando orientarse, sorteando los daños, cruzando media Gotham, hasta llegar de nuevo a las afueras. Observaba las calles, aquellas en las que había luchado, por las que había sangrado y arriesgado la vida mil veces.

Pero ningún daño le impresionó tanto como cuando llegó a la Mansión Wayne.

Faltando cien metros, cercada por una valla metálica, estaba lo que había sido la mansión más grande de la ciudad. Uno de los fierros había cedido y pudo pasar. Continuó caminando, abriéndose paso entre árboles y lo que había sido un jardín distinguido pero ahora era solo maleza. Fue aún más trabajoso que cuando intentó entrar en la ciudad, pero aún así le pareció extraño que no hubiera algún rastro de saqueadores. Pasarían semanas antes de que supiera que el epicentro del terremoto había estado a tan solo una milla, por lo que esa zona sufrió los peores daños. Había quedado destruida más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reparación, por lo que nadie, ni los más arriesgados, ni siquiera los más desesperados, se habían atrevido a entrar.

Sintió el temblor en sus manos mientras empujaba la pesada puerta de madera labrada, imponente en otro tiempo pero reducida ahora a grandes tablas y astillas en el suelo. Conteniendo el aliento se abrió paso entre las telarañas y el polvo y comenzó a internarse.

Recordó la nave gordaniana, los destrozos de la ciudad, el mal estado del camino, sin embargo esto era mil veces peor: todos los muebles, todos los focos, espejos, vidrios y lámparas, incluso el arte antiguo, todo estaba destrozado. Mientras caminaba pudo sentir de nuevo el aroma del polvo y soledad, casi el mismo aire enrarecido de su celda, el mismo que había respirado cuando anhelaba pisar exactamente ese suelo que ahora crujía bajo sus pies. Recuerdos que antes había atesorado se desgarraban en ese preciso momento y a cada nuevo hallazgo. La biblioteca donde había estudiado, el comedor donde les había servido Alfred, la sala, su habitación, la escalera, todos los buenos recuerdos morían entre los ecos de pasos y el crujido del suelo. No había quedado nada en pie. Solo escombros. Eso era todo lo que quedaba de su vida.

Había regresado al mundo, esperando que hubiera cambiado, pero no que estuviera tan… destruido.

Cada paso, cada sonido, cada eco, cada habitación le alejaba de su celda y le acercaba cada vez más al derrumbe que Bruce Wayne había tenido que enfrentar. En cada momento sentía como su rencor desaparecía para transformarse en piedad, e incluso podía ver en su mente como aquel hombre que había sido el más fuerte de todos se había derrumbado también, como la perdida lo acabó al grado de volverlo un viejo hundido en la miseria, en nada más que un pobre enfermo.

_Un autentico anciano. _

Encontró el estudio. Tanteó de nueva cuenta las paredes, hasta encontrar el reloj artesanal que era el puente entre la mansión y la cueva. A pesar de los años recordaba como abrir, o mejor dicho, como era abrir la entrada secreta, y sin embargo no pudo volver a sentir la emoción de gloria o la descarga de adrenalina que antes lo invadía cuando jalaba del péndulo. Se preguntó si Bruce habría cambiado las claves de seguridad, y no supo si desear que lo hubiera hecho.

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron, por lo que pudo apreciar aún mejor el daño, pero el escenario fue todavía peor a lo anterior. Esperaba que la baticueva estuviera mejor que el resto de Gotham, gracias al sistema de seguridad con que Batman la había dotado, pero el impacto fue terrible cuando se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado y el terremoto la había destrozado por dentro. Sentía el pecho comprimido mientras observaba los destrozos y daños: los trofeos, los artilugios, incluso el batimovil había quedado irreparable cuando una pesada roca le había caído encima. Aún la gran pantalla de la computadora estaba cuarteada, como si fuera un espejo que alguien había arrojado contra la pared. No pudo evitar estremecerse de pensar en cómo debió de ser estar adentro justo cuando comenzó el cataclismo. Volvió a pensar en las claves e hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlas. Tenía una gran memoria, pero había quedado anonadado por el peso de la destrucción y la ruina.

—Código: Kitt, Newmar… Craig.

Justo cuando se preguntaba si se había equivocado el sonido interrumpió el silencio.

—_Bienvenido, señor Grayson._

La voz computarizada que nunca creyó volver a escuchar inundó la baticueva, mientras las luces volvían a apagarse. La pantalla parpadeó al encenderse con la poca energía de reserva que le quedaba, pero solo emitió luces intermitentes e interferencia y ruido. Al menos aún respondía a su contraseña, y aunque al principio fue un alivio no supo encontrar una razón al porque Bruce no la había desactivado después de su partida.

—Computadora, necesito que hagas una recopilación de todas las noticas emitidas en cadena nacional el mes de febrero del año 1994, que tuvieran relación con los sujetos Richard John Grayson o Bruce Wayne.

—_Enseguida, señor Grayson._

Mientras la computadora procesaba la información, comenzó a dar vueltas por los destrozos de la baticueva. Solo quedaba como fuente de luz el resplandor de la pantalla que ya no servía bien, pero eso le era suficiente para continuar evaluando los daños. Los pedazos del dinosaurio estaban distribuidos por el suelo, al igual que los del centavo gigante. Solo los antiguos trajes de guerra continuaban imponentes en medio de los daños, todavía en alto, pero el cristal presentaba fisuras por donde comenzaba ya a pasar el polvo. Percibió su antiguo traje de Robin y vio al lado de este uno muy parecido. Durante casi media hora estuvo mirando el espacio, de pie, intentando conectar esa destrucción con la imagen a la que tanto se había aferrado en la cárcel.

La imagen de Chang entrando a la cafetería volvió a su mente, y después retrocedió aún más. Apretó el respaldo de la silla con sus manos, recordando como Barbara le había contado admirada la forma en que el arquero la había rescatado del fuego y como estaba convencida de que no podía ser un traidor. Todos los momentos que había vivido con ella pasaron de nuevo frente a sus ojos. Imágenes rotas, recuerdos, más sueños destrozados.

—_Recopilación finalizada._

La voz de la computadora lo sacó de su trance. Se volvió a la pantalla.

—Reproducir.

Esta obedeció y comenzó a reproducir fragmentos de los noticieros locales que dieron la noticia aquel fatídico martes.

—…_Se ha descubierto una conspiración para traer a Magog de vuelta…_

Escuchó la introducción de un noticiero local, que de inmediato fue a la gran noticia del día, y luego otra, y otra más, pero cada fragmento era peor que el anterior.

—…_Un desastre en cuanto a relaciones públicas…_

—…_En cuestión de horas se han perdido cientos de miles de activos… _

—…_Tras este golpe Industrias Wayne está prácticamente rota…_

—…_El valor de sus acciones se ha reducido drásticamente a más de la mitad…_

—…_Tan solo hoy se cuantifican pérdidas de catorce millones de dólares…_

—…_Acciones de Industrias Wayne caen en un 90%…_

—…_Aumentan las pérdidas contabilízales a setenta millones…_

Hasta ese momento no fue consciente del grado en que la inculpación había afectado a Bruce. Su riqueza, su fortuna, su poder, su gloria, su imagen, todo se había ido desmoronando, hasta no quedar nada.

—…_En el peor momento ha rechazado el apoyo de…_

—…_El peor día para ser Bruce Wayne…_

—…_Nadie más se atreve a invertir…_

Comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Se sentó en el suelo de piedra, apoyando la espalda en la base de la computadora. No supo en qué momento se le cerró la garganta. Había colapsado, como todo alrededor. Mientras las voces continuaban resonando en los muros y paredes de roca sintió como su resentimiento se desmoronaba también, como su rencor se diluía, y por fin pudo reconocer que él no había sido el único que lo había perdido todo.

—…_Sin duda la peor crisis…_

—…_Desmoronamiento…_

—…_Derrumbe…_

—…_Caída del imperio Wayne…_

Todo lo que Chang le había dicho le golpeó al mismo tiempo, sumándose a lo que estaba descubriendo. El ascenso de Trigon, Gordon asesinado, Azrael probablemente portando el uniforme, Green Arrow acercándose a su prometida, Bruce humillado, Batman derrotado…

Un llanto ronco se escuchó en medio de la destrucción de la baticueva, mientras los murciélagos volaban en el techo, sin su maestro, sin el hombre que los había tomado por símbolo.

Ya nada quedaba de su legado.


End file.
